The Life Of A King
by EvelynWn
Summary: A Last Record of the life of the bravest King, Egypt will never remember. A story of a sacrifice no one ever they needed. Egypt's Nameless Pharaoh.
1. A Vistior to the Palace

A/N) A little Author's note before we begin. I will tell you now, I use the English version of the names and events. Except for the Millennium Necklace it is now the Millennium Tauk . Japanese name for that one. It is so much cooler then the English.

Also I am trying to stay as close to cannon as I can, though it really isn't that possible as cannon itself seems to contradict itself at times. I also will not repeat most of the scenes you see in the anime. You have already seen them, I don't need to add them. Except for Seto's promotion to priest. I add that.

Next I'm only putting a Disclaimer here. I Do Not Own Yugioh.

Last Enjoy! I worked Really hard on this. ^_^

Chapter One

A Visitor to the Palace

"Mahad are you ready to go." Mahad heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Yes Mother I will be right down." The young boy called after her. He ran down the stairs two at a time, it wasn't common for him to be this exited. He was usually very calm, but who could blame him. He was going to see the Pharaoh of Egypt himself.

"Mahad, be careful." His mother laughed after he almost tripped on the last step. "Now remember you must be very respectful." She had told him that before but he understood why she reminded him so often. He was going to see the Pharaoh, the most respected man in Egypt. It was such an honor to have received an invitation to the palace that his mother could not contain her joy and pride when she read the invitation that had the Pharaoh's own signature on it.

"And do not forget to bow." His mother reminded him again.

"How could I forget, Mother?" He responded with a smile as she gleamed with pride.

"Oh, am I pestering you again." Usually she did not mind pestering him, but she had been doing it so much lately she was worried it would hurt their relationship.

"It is alright Mother, I understand it is not every day your son receives an invitation to see the King of Egypt." He could see the pride in her eyes as he said that. It made him feel good that his mother was so proud of him. He had never seen her this proud. Not even when he did what was thought to be impossible. He completed all of his magician training, which usually does not happen until one is at least eighteen summers old. What was so special about this achievement was that he was only eight summers. He did it ten summers before he was expected to. This is the reason he was invited to the palace.

"My son, invited to the palace by the Pharaoh himself." She was talking to herself now. "If only your father was here." her mood turned sour for a moment but she quickly forgot it as they saw two men on horses coming towards us.

"We are here to escort you to the palace." One of the men told them. "Please come with us." They climbed onto the horses and rode with them to the palace.

They rode in silence the the whole way. Mahad was in a state of awe he could not believe what was happening to him. Here he was a simple middle class child with not even a father, and he was about to enter the palace. He was sure his mother felt the same way. His shock was bad enough but it became even worse when the palace came into view. He didn't notice when his mouth fell open at the sight of it. It was huge. He had never seen anything even half that big in his entire life. He continued to stare at the magnificent building until he heard a chuckle from beside him and he looked over to see one of their escorts laughing at him and his mother. She had been staring as well. His mother blushed and looked to the ground.

"Do not worry, we get that kind of a reaction all the time." The guard that spoke earlier told them while the other one rode just a little in front of them and told the men at the gates to open them.

"Welcome to the palace." They spoke in unison as the gates opened to reveal a building much more spectacular than the one they had just seen.

"We regret to inform you that your audience with the Pharaoh has been delayed." One of the guards told Mahad and his mother when they had reached the room that they would stay in for the next few days

"What?" his mother questioned

"The Pharaoh is quite busy today he has rescheduled your meeting until tomorrow. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Oh that is alright. We can stay as long as you need." She smiled at the thought of staying in the palace longer than was expected.

"We figured you would not be that upset." One of the more relaxed guards told her with a wink and then they went to leave.

"Wait." Mahad called after them, and one of them stopped and looked at him. "Are we allowed to leave the room."

The guard laughed, "Yes, of course, but you must not leave the area and do not bother any of the other people that are working here. If you like I can give you a tour of the palace."

"That sounds great." His mother answered for him. The solder nodded and left. They turned back to their room.

The room was huge of course. Everything in the palace was huge. Even the stone pots that decorated the halls were big enough to fit a small person in. They were sharing a room but they didn't mind, the room was so big that it didn't even matter. There were two (huge) beds. This Mahad was grateful for, he loved his mother but he was too old to share a bed with her, not that he would have complained if there was only one bed. There was also a (huge) window overlooking the palace wall. He was high enough that he could see over the (huge) wall and into the town that was just outside the palace grounds. If he used magic he was sure he could see his house from here.

His mother sat on one of the beds, apparently the one she had claimed as her own. Then to his surprise she began to bounce on it. Some times he could swear he was older than her, mentally at least. She looked at him, "You have to feel these beds Mahad, It is like sitting on a cloud." He raised his eyebrow at the word cloud.

"How could you possibly know what a cloud feels like mother." He teased.

"You know what I mean, Mahad." He laughed and walked over to his bed and sat down as well. He knew what she meant, the bed was much more comfortable than the one he had at home, but he would not tell her that, it was kind of childish but he felt as if he told her she was right than she had won the argument. He really didn't like losing so he just stared out their window.

A/N) W0000T Go Mahad. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed so far. See you next time.


	2. An Unpopular Prince

Chapter 2

An Unpopular Prince.

He was running as fast as he could. He could hear footsteps behind him. There was no way he could out run them, his only choice was to hide. The Prince of Egypt looked around for a good hiding spot. He had plenty of them, but unfortunately there was none in the area he was. They were gaining on him, he had to think fast. He turned the corner and had a perfect idea. He jumped into one of the decorative pots that lined the walls of the hallway. They would never find him here. He looked out from the top of the pot and noticed that some of his hair was showing.

"Darn it stupid hair." he fought to keep his hair under control as the men that were chasing him turned the corner that they had seen him go though.

"Where did he go?" One of the two men questioned. "Ah man we lost him again."

"We have to find him, or the Pharaoh will have our head for sure." The men ran down the hallway hoping that they would find him when they turned the corner.

The prince waited for a while in case they came back, when they didn't he climbed out of the pot.

"Amateurs"he said under his breath and ran off down the hall. He had just successfully evaded his guards and now he was free to do what ever he pleased. He hated being followed everywhere, and running away from his guards had become a regular occurrence.

He began to walk in case he accidentally ran into one of the adults, any one of them would give him back to the guards in a heartbeat, Aknadin seemed to be very particular about making sure Atem didn't run off. He wasn't sure why but there was something about his uncle that gave him a strange feeling, and it wasn't that good, happy feeling that makes you want to hug everyone around you, either. He wasn't even sure how to describe the feeling. The prince wasn't scared of his uncle, nor did he think of him as a mean person. Aknadin never showed the him anything but kindness, alright maybe kindness was pushing it, but he had never been mistreated or disrespected by his uncle in any way.

He decided to go to the library, it was one of his favorite places in the palace anyway, besides his own bedchamber of course, but he couldn't go there as it was the first place the guards would look. He had never told anyone how much he liked to go to the library so he was safe here, well his father knew but the guards would never ask him because then they would have to admit they lost him, and that would get them fired. No matter what that guard said his father would not chop off their heads just for loosing him. It has happened so often that if he killed the guards for it there would be no one left to guard the palace.

Yes, he ran away from the guards that often.

Atem looked down the rows of scrolls that contained fictional stories. He decided he wanted to read his favorite one. It was an exiting story about a poor orphan boy who ended up saving the world. The only problem with reading that one is that he couldn't reach it. The prince reached for it even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get it. He even tried standing on his toes. It didn't work. He hated being so small. Most of the other kids his age would be able to reach it. Then again most of the other kids his age wouldn't have tried. Very few of the kids his age could even read even including the ones who had enough money to be educated in literature. He was only four summers old, and His father was quite surprised when one of Atem's teachers told him that the Prince was able to read at only four summers. He had almost given up reaching for the scroll when he heard laughing behind him.

"Look at him, he can not even reach the fourth shelf." The prince recognized the voice and sighed.

"What do you want. Amun?" he questioned turning to face them. They were a small group of a few of the kids that lived in the palace. There were only three of them, but that was enough to make him completely miserable.

"That is pathetic." The leader laughed he was the one who had spoken first and was usually the only one to actually speak, the other just laughed with him or would say one or two words to prove they agreed with him. "You are such a wimp." He laughed and the others did this strange "Yea," noise in unison.

"I am not." the prince defended. He looked at the floor, feeling self-conscious.

"Please" Amun laughed. "Look at yourself, you are puny, I bet you could not even fight off a rat." He walked up to Atem and pushed him down. Amun's evil minions laughed even harder. "See, I told you so." He wanted to fight back, to make Amun leave him alone, but Amun was two summers older than him and much stronger. Atem though was smarter.

"I always knew you were a rat."The Prince stood back up, while every one, except Atem and Amun did a group 'Ooooooooo' like the immature boys they are. Amun just smiled.

"Aww darn, smartest thing you are ever going to say and we were the only ones to hear it." the boys did another group 'Ooooooo' and Amun pushed the Prince down again. This time Atem stayed down and tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't let them see him cry. No matter what.

"Just leave me alone." The Prince tried to keep it from sounding like begging, it didn't work very well. They laughed at him and Amun was going to say something else, but they began to hear footsteps in the hall, so they left. The Prince was glad that they were all cowards and weren't willing to get caught. Then he realized he was supposed to be hiding from the guards so he ran out the back door and decided to go to his bedchamber so he could hate those other boys and himself for being so weak in privacy.

A/N) I am not a very nice author.

Yes I know in real life if those kids had done what they were doing they would probably have been killed. Still makes for some fun drama though.


	3. New Friends

Chapter Three

New Friends?

Mahad was 99.9% sure he had never been so amazed in his entire life. The palace was even bigger on the inside than on the outside. He wasn't even sure if that was possible. The size was not even the best part. Everything was so beautiful. Even the little things that didn't matter had been taken into consideration. The ceiling, the walls, even the nails that kept the woodwork together were grander than anything he could have even dreamed. Every room was as big as the entire downstairs of his house, some he could have sworn were bigger than his whole house.

"This is the library." Their guide showed them into a room with multiple shelves of scrolls and books. Mahad heard footsteps and being the talented magician that he is, he had to figure out who making those footsteps. He saw a small boy running out the back door of the library. He had only caught a glimpse of the boy but it was enough to startle him. What had startled Mahad was the boy's hair. It was sticking up in spikes all over his head. Mahad looked at his own hair and wondered how much magic it would take to get his hair to do that. Then he realized that the boy's hair was also more than one color. He had only seen the back of the boy but it looked like the tips of his hair was red. That was almost as strange as the spikes.

"Mahad what are you looking at?" He heard his mother call.

"Nothing Mother, I just thought I heard someone back there that is all." He walked back to his mother.

"From what your mother told me Mahad you will probably want to spend a lot of your time back there." Their guide pointed to a corner of the room. "That is where all the reference and history scrolls are." Mahad nodded his mother was right of course, he more than likely would spend a lot of his time there. "I suggest checking it out at least once because you will never find a larger collection of history scrolls in all of Egypt." Mahad didn't doubt him. He couldn't imagine a library any bigger than this one.

"Hashi come, I need to have a word with you." A man in the doorway of the library called to their guide.

"Yes sir." The guide called to the man and then turned back to us. "I will be right back, feel free to explore the library while I am gone just, do not leave. I will find you when we are ready to leave." He told them as he left with the man. Mahad's mother began to look around and Mahad went back to the history section. As he began looking though the rows of scrolls he heard someone behind him and quickly turned around to face them.

"Hello."A boy a said to him. The boy looked to be a few summers younger than him.

"Hello." Mahad answered. He hadn't expected there to be any other children here.

"I have never seen you before, are you new to the palace?" The same boy spoke.

"I am just a visitor." The two boys behind the boy that was speaking nodded in understanding.

"Oh alright, how long are you staying?" This came from the same boy again. The magician was beginning to wonder if those other two boys were mute.

"I am not sure." Mahad was wondering why the boy had even talked to him.

"Oh, well you can hang out with us until you leave, if you want." Mahad was surprised no one had ever asked him to hang out with him. Usually everyone just ignored him or worse. The boy looked as if there was no doubt in his mind that Mahad would agree. The magician figured this was probably because no one ever turned him down on this offer. That means that he probably friendly.

"Alright why not." Mahad reached out "My name is Mahad."

The boy grabbed his hand in a handshake, " I am Amun, and these are my friends..." Amun went on to name his friends.

"It is nice to meet you Amun, and both of you as well." Mahad greeted his new friends.

"You too. So what do you want to do now?" Amun looked around. "Why are you in this section of the library. This is where all the boring stuff is."

Mahad didn't like that. To him this was the most interesting scrolls in the entire library, but he had just made new friends and he certainly didn't want them to think he was a freak like everyone else did. So he lied. "I was just looking around. Trying to find all the interesting stuff." It wasn't completely a lie he was trying to find the interesting stories, he just didn't mention that he had already found them. He also absolutely hated using the word "stuff". He could think of a hundred better words to use, but everyone of them would have made him look like a nerd. He really wanted to fit in.

Amun laughed, "Here let us show you where they are." He started to lead the way.

"Mahad." The magician heard his mother calling him.

"Yes, Mother." He said when his mother and their guide found him.

"We need to get going." She told him. "Oh who is this?" Mahad introduced his new friends to his mother waved good bye and left to finish the tour.

They walked out of the library and down another hallway.

"The hall on the right you are not to enter." He pointed down the hallway to the right. "There is nothing down there to interest you and you will only be getting in peoples way. Actually if you are caught there you probably be thrown completely out of the palace." He warned.

"Why what is down there?" Mahad asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"That is none of your concern." He said as kindly as he could. Though by saying that it only made Mahad even more confident that he knew what was down that hallway. It was either the high priests' rooms or the Prince's room. Not the Pharaoh's though. He knew they would never take him anywhere near the Pharaoh's room. They turned down one of the halls when Mahad heard footsteps behind him. His internal defense system kicked on at the sound of someone behind him just like it did with Amun and he instantly turned to see who it was. It was that boy that was in the library just before they came in.

"Mahad what is wrong." His mother and his guide turned to see what I was looking at and the boy jumped at the sound of someone else speaking.

"Crud." The boy said before attempting to run away again.

"Stop!" Mahad's guide yelled to the boy and went to chase him. The child didn't run though, he stopped when he had been told to. Mahad and his mother looked at each other.

"Where are your guards?" The older man said to the young boy.

"I do not know. They are supposed to know where I am not the other way around." Mahad was surprised this boy was clearly very young, but he was quite well educated.

"Do they know where you are?"The guide asked starting to get upset, he was being outsmarted by a boy that was no more than four summers old.

"Most likely not." The boy looked upset that he got caught. "I will go find them and ask them." He said and made a move to leave.

"Oh no you will not!" The man grabbed his arm as gently as he could. "If I let you go now you will just run off."

"Darn it!" the boy gave up and the guard turned back to Mahad and his mother.

"Why don't you to go on back to your room, do you remember where it is?"They both nodded and the guide left with the boy.

They walked back to their room. He was upset that his mother seemed to know exactly what just happened. Mahad had no idea.

"Why was our guide arguing with that boy?" He finally asked.

"It sounds like he slipped away from his guards." She answered.

"I know that, but why does he need guards in the first place?"

"You do not know who he is?" Mahad shook his head. "That is our Prince, Mahad."

A/N) DUN DUN DUN Mahad is making friends with Atem's worst enemy. Muahahahaha. I warned you I'm not a very nice author.


	4. Just Another Jerk

Chapter four

Just one more jerk.

He had gotten caught. So now he had to pay the consequence. Of course he wouldn't actually be punished. His father and the High Priests were the only ones who could punish him, and the High Priests could only do it with his fathers permission. The Pharaoh would probably never know that he ran away from the guards last night.

No he wouldn't get punished but there were still consequences to pay. Now that they had found him they refuse to lose him again so they would be watching him like a hawk, which means that he would probably have to stay with them all day. He didn't enjoy that thought. The Prince slowly climbed out of bed wishing today was already over and began to get dressed. He forgot about that problem and began to wonder why he wore so much jewelry (He is only four years old, so he has a very short attention span).

When he was finished with that he left the room to go meet with his father. This is usually the only time he sees his father all day. He understood why this father was so busy, but that didn't mean he liked it. Of course his guards were following him, and he was right, they were watching him like a hawk watches his prey. It would take a miracle for him to get away from them today. He walked into throne room and stood by his father.

"Good morning Atem."He told the Prince.

"Good morning, Father." Atem looked to his father who was siting on the throne like usual. It didn't bother him that he had to stand the whole time he was with his father. It was hard enough to act proper and polite standing up. He couldn't imagine trying to do it sitting down. The Prince had far to much energy to sit the whole time. Even now he could barely stand still, he wanted to run as fast as he could. Unfortunately there is a time and a place for everything, and this certainly isn't either.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep." The Pharaoh looked at his son with a small smile.

"Yes Father and you?" Their conversation went on for a while. They didn't have the greatest relationship, but they still loved each other very much.

After the conversation was over and the Pharaoh started his work for the day Atem left the throne room. He loved his father, but seeing him wasn't worth the boredom that came from watching him work. This he knew from experience. Atem wasn't sure what he wanted to do today. He knew what he would do if didn't have the guards following him anywhere. He sighed, he would have to do that tomorrow. He was considering going to the library but changed his mind he didn't want to give the guards any idea that he likes to go there. He deserved this of course. Not because he had run away from the guards, but because he got caught. There was nothing wrong with running away so long as he didn't get caught.

"Um, excuse me." The Prince heard someone call from behind him. He turned around to see who was there. It was a woman that he had never seen before. Which was strange, because he knew everyone in the palace. He could tell she wasn't talking to him though.

"Yes miss." The Prince looked up to the guard that had spoken, and was surprised to see that the man was practically drooling. He looked at his other guard and he was doing the same thing. If he didn't think adult men were stupid before he defiantly did now.

"I am a little lost, I am looking for the library. Could someone give me directions." she answered. The Prince was ecstatic, he had found his miracle. He slowly backed away from the guards as they were half fawning over the woman and half giving her directions.

Once he got far enough away he began to run. He would have to get as far away from them as he could. They would search much harder for him today. The Prince was surprised when he realized that he didn't even hear footsteps behind him. They were probably still drooling over that girl. He shivered in disgust. He got over that quickly and began practically jumping for joy. He really didn't think that he would get away from the guards today, but he did and it was all thanks to that woman. He would have to thank her some how, but first he made his way though the halls to an area that no one ever goes. He wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow to do it after all. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and began to walk the familiar walls to go outside. He didn't really have to take such a long path but this way was the best way to keep from being discovered. If anyone found out what he was doing he would be in so much trouble that he couldn't even imagine what would happen to him. Not only that but the would make sure he could never be able to do it again.

He walked slowly checking every once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed. Unfortunately one time he checked behind him he should have been looking ahead and he bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry." He said automatically from habit. Now he was going to have to get away from them and wait even longer before he could go.

"You should watch were your going next time." The Prince recognized the angry voice immediately.

"Leave me alone, Amun." Atem glared at them and was surprised when there was a another member to their little gang. The Prince sighed, he is just another jerk here to make him mad.

"Your the one who bumped into me, remember." Amun smirked. While his two minions laughed. The third just stood there, he looked a little surprised.

"I know that, and I said I was sorry, so leave me alone." The Prince turned to leave, but Amun grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him down. The newest minion looked shocked and took a step back.

"I do not like having people bump into me." Amun growled as the others laughed, except the new one of course, he looked frozen in place. Atem was starting to get mad. He wanted to hurt Amun back but he knew that the chances of him even managing to knock Amun down was extremely slim, let alone actually hurting him. So he calmed himself down and started to walk away again, but Amun wasn't having that. He grabbed Atem's hair and pulled him to a sitting position.

"What's wrong prince, too scared to fight back." He pulled Atem's hair even harder causing the Prince to cry out in pain.

"Leave me alone!" The Prince was screaming now from both anger and pain.

"Aww is the little baby going to cry." Amun baby talked him. Atem held back the tears as best he could, but being only four summers old he was unable to control them. Amun let go of his hair, happy that he had made the boy cry. Atem started to get up.

"Why don't you go and cry to mommy." Amun laughed. "Oh, that is right I forgot, you killed her." Atem froze and Amun laughed even harder. Atem lost all control of his body and ran off practically screaming.

A/N) Things get happier after this I promise.


	5. The Right New Friend

Chapter five

The Right New Friend

Mahad was shocked. No worse he was horrified. No worse than that, he could think of no words for how he felt, (Mahad has an extremely large vocabulary so if he can't think of a word to describe it then there are truly no words that can describe it.) The three boys he was with were still laughing over what had just happened. He could have never imagined that anyone could treat the Prince of Egypt in such a disrespectful manner. They disrespected him, abused him, and more. Mahad was beginning to get mad.

"Did you hear him scream when I reminded him about his mother." Amun said in between laughs, and the others just laughed harder. Mahad was shaking now. He didn't understand what they meant when they said the Prince killed his mother. He had never heard about what happened to the Queen, but he knew what they said had really hurt the Prince's feelings. This infuriated him. The other three boys started to calm down a bit when they noticed a strange purple glow coming from Mahad.

"What the..."Amun never finished his sentence because the glow became even brighter.

"How dare you." Mahad could barely control his actions, which was an extremely bad position for a magician to be in. Controlling your anger was one of the things that was most stressed in his magician training, but Mahad didn't care.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mahad began to scream and walk towards them. They backed away fear evident in their eyes. It didn't matter though, there was no way to escape a master magician and unfortunately for these boys he became a master magician ten years early. The light in the room began to dim and the aura around him brightened. He used his magic to fling the boys across the room, completely ignoring what his master had taught him about using his magic in anger. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE PRINCE OF EGYPT SO SHAMEFULLY!" They tried to run but he wasn't done with them yet.

He lifted the three boys into the air and crashed them into the ground. Not too hard though, since they were still no more than seven summers old. Mahad held them there with his magic and walked up to them.

"If I ever see you any where near him again, mark my words you will regret it." He told them in a voice that was surprisingly menacing for an eight year old boy. He glared at them waiting for an answer. The two boys nodded, but all Amun could do was cry. Mahad decided that that was a good enough answer and walked off to apologize to the Prince.

As Mahad walked he began to calm down and realize what he had just done. He didn't care that he had just lost the only friends he had, actually he could not believe he had actually called them friends or thought them friendly. What Mahad was worried about was who they would tell. If Amun told his parents then there was a chance they would tell the Pharaoh and then he would be in huge trouble. They could also tell his mother, but he wasn't terribly worried about that, his mother would believe him over anyone else and she would understand why he did what he did. She would not be angry.

He was angry enough with himself for what had just happened. Out of all the students his Master had taught, he had said that Mahad always had the best control, whether it was in his spells or his emotions. Mahad never blew up. Even when his master had been trying to get him angry to see what kind of power he was capable of. The last time he had gotten that mad was when his father was killed, and everyone agreed that was with good reason. Mahad sighed and pushed it from his mind, there was nothing he could do about it now. So he continued his search for the Prince.

He searched for over an hour, Mahad was beginning to worry that the Prince had gone somewhere that Mahad wasn't allowed to go. He couldn't break the rules just to apologize. He got lucky and found the Prince curled up in a ball under a plum tree. He slowly walked up to the Prince hoping that he wouldn't frighten him off. He keeled down next to the boy but the he didn't even seem to notice he was there. He waited for a moment wondering if the Prince had noticed him, then he hesitantly put a hand on the boy's arm as gently as he could, but the Prince jumped anyway. He looked at Mahad and jerked his arm away from the magician's touch.

"Leave me alone." He said in a weak voice hiding his face in his arms again.

"I apologize if I startled you my Prince." Mahad told him hoping the boy would trust him enough to let him talk. The Prince looked up at him surprised by what he had just said. Mahad realized that he had seen him with the other boys, so he was probably expecting him to be just as rude.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"I am sorry if I startled you." Mahad repeated his apology as respectfully as he could. "And I apologize for the way those boys treated you. I can assure you that it will never happen again." The Prince was even more surprised.

"Are you not their friend?" He questioned.

"Not anymore my Prince." He answered with a bow. "I assure you I had no idea that they were so disrespectful or I would have never have even talked to them."

"Why not?" The Prince was clearly confused. Mahad could tell that he didn't get much respect from any of his peers. This ignited a spark of anger in Mahad but he quickly snuffed it out.

"Because, my Prince, I could never become friends with someone who could so easily harm you in any way." The boy stared at him in shock. He even had his mouth hanging open a bit. Inside Mahad laughed at the look on his Prince's face, but on the outside he was nothing but respectful. The Prince stayed that way for a full minute maybe even two. Then in a quick action that almost scared the magician to death, or at least made him scream, the Prince was on his hands and knees with his face less than a half foot away from Mahad's, he asked another question.

"Really?" The Prince was so close to Mahad's face that he had to back up a bit. He had never seen anyone look so excited, not even his mother looked this excited when she showed him the invitation to the palace.

"Y-Yes." Mahad stuttered probably for the first time in his life.

"Really, really?" Mahad was the one who was confused now. He was wondering what part of yes the Prince didn't understand.

"Yes."Mahad repeated without stuttering.

"Really, really, really?"Mahad was starting to get frustrated.

"Really, I meant what I said."

"Cool." Mahad let out a sigh of relief. The Prince calmed down and sat back on his butt. "Does that mean we are friends now?" He asked shyly. Mahad wondered if the boy was suffering from mood swings before he realized what the Prince had asked. The Prince of Egypt just asked him if they were friends. Today was quickly becoming one of the best days of his life.

"That is up to you my prince." Mahad bit his lip he could not believe what was happening to him.

"Alright then Mahad, I say we are." The shyness went away and the Prince was exited again. Mahad was just even more confused.

"How did you know my name?"He asked. The Prince looked thoughtful. Mahad had rudely forgotten to introduce himself, but somehow he knew his name anyway.

"I do not know." He answered. "I do weird stuff like that sometimes." he said without even a hint of unhappiness. He grabbed Mahad's hand and led him away from the plum tree and down the hall. "Come here I want to show you something." He said still dragging Mahad.

A/N) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Sorry I just had to say that. Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee I told you it would get happier. ^_^


	6. Trust Among Friends

Chapter six

Trust Among Friends

"My Prince, where are you taking me."Atem heard Mahad say as he dragged him down an unoccupied hall. He stopped in the middle of it and looked at Mahad.

"You can call me Atem if you want." Mahad looked a little surprised and shook his head.

"I would not show you disrespect in that way." Atem was confused. How was calling him by his name disrespectful. Mahad chuckled a bit. "It would feel disrespectful to me, your Highness." Atem nodded

"I respect that." He said understanding what Mahad meant. "I want to show you something, but you absolutely must not tell anyone. Can you do that?" Mahad looked surprised once again. "Please promise me that you will not tell anyone about what I am going to show you." Atem pleaded.

"I promise I will not tell anyone as long as no one can get hurt from it." Mahad wisely promised. "Is that good enough?" He asked and Atem nodded.

"You are really smart." Atem said and then got himself back on the subject. "No one can get hurt from this, or at least no one ever has." Atem said and began to move one of the decorative pots that line the walls.

Mahad was still thinking about how the Prince of Egypt just complemented him when he noticed what the prince was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked as he helped the Prince move the pot. The boy didn't answer, but Mahad didn't really expect him to. When they had completely moved the pot he noticed a large gap in the wall. It was large enough to crawl through, and it looked like that was what it was made for.

"You first." Atem told Mahad as he stared at the gap. Then he looked back up to the Prince.

"What?" He didn't understand what the Prince was showing him.

"Crawl though the hole. You should be small enough still." It was a pretty big hole, it took the whole jar to cover it.

"Are you sure?" Atem just nodded and Mahad began to crawl. Atem followed him in, but he went in backwards so that he could put the jar back in case someone walked by. He knew when Mahad reached the room because he whisper a silent 'Whoa" as he looked around him.

Mahad looked back as the Prince was climbing out of the hole backwards and asked him where they were. Atem just put his hand his lips telling him to be quiet and pointed down the edge of the small balcony. He looked at where the Prince was pointing and was in complete shock. He was in the upper balcony of the throne room (1). The Prince was pointing to the Pharaoh. He knew he was going to see the Pharaoh while he was here, but it was one thing to know you are going to see the King and something completely different to actually see the man that had all of Egypt in the palm of his hand. And what is more, he could have never even dreamed of seeing him like this. Seeing him in the middle of a meeting that he was not supposed to attend.

The Prince chuckled. His new friend was in complete awe. He watched his father, Mahad, and all of the other people that were there. He noticed that the person his father was talking to looked familiar. He tried to remember where he had seen her before. Then he remembered that she was the woman who had unknowingly distracted his guards.

"Hey look." Mahad whispered with a grin on his face. The prince was already looking where he was pointing. "That is my mother." The prince looked at him.

"That is your mother?" He looked down at her and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Mahad was not trying to be rude, he was just curious.

"She distracted my guards and gave me the chance to get away from them." He said laughing again.

"She did?" Mahad looked at his mother again. He couldn't imagine her doing that.

"I do not think she did it on purpose. She was asking directions and completely distracted them." He made an expression of disgust on his face.

"What is that look for?" Mahad questioned

"They were practically drooling over her." He expected Mahad to be just as disgusted as he was, but the expression on Mahad's face was a bit different. He looked nauseated. Atem began to worry he would puke. Fortunately he calmed down and just said one word.

"Ewwwww." The Prince laughed, and Mahad decided he really liked his laugh so he tried to make him laugh again by making gagging noises and pretending to puke.

The Prince was practically rolling on the floor in laughter. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He had to remind himself over and over to keep quiet. Mahad had stopped because he was laughing as well. It took them almost five minutes to calm down then they tried to hear what the grown ups were talking about. They were lucky they did to because the first thing they heard was the Pharaoh tell Mahad's mother to bring her son and they would begin their meeting. Which meant that they had to get out of there and go somewhere that they could be found.

They quickly crawled through the hole to go back to the hallway. This time The Prince went first. Mahad was surprised when he stopped.

"What is wrong?" he quietly called up to the Prince.

"Shh, do you hear anyone?" he whispered back. Mahad listened but heard no one.

"No, I do not, your Highness."

"Neither do I." he said as he began to push the pot out from in front of the exit and crawled out. Mahad followed and helped the Prince push the jar back in front of the hole. As soon as the jar was back the Prince grabbed his hand and began to drag him somewhere.

"Where are we going now, Prince?"

"Away from here. So no one suspects anything." Mahad didn't think they would suspect anything even if they stayed there, but he kept his mouth shut. "Where is the first place your mother would think to look for you?" He asked.

"The library." He said. The Prince looked at him.

"Really?" He asked. Mahad nodded looking at the ground. Now he was sure that the Prince would think he was a nerd. "Cool that is the first place my Father would look for me too." He turned back to the hall and dragged Mahad even faster.

Mahad was surprised by this information. "Really?" He asked happiness in his voice. Maybe he wasn't such a freak after all.

Atem smiled. "Hey, that's my line." Mahad laughed as they entered the library. "Ya, I love to read. What are your favorite books?" (A/N I know they weren't called books back then but calling them books makes it ten times easier to write.) Mahad looked away worried that that his new friend would not like him anymore if he told him the truth, but he refused to lie, not to the Prince of Egypt anyway.

"The histories." Atem could tell he was a little embarrassed by this

"I like history also." He said "But it is hard to read about it. They are too confusing, and I can not understand what I read. I like to have Father or some of the priests read it to me though. It makes more sense. That way." He grabbed Mahad's hand and walked him over to a bookshelf (as apposed to dragging him.) "Fiction is my favorite right now."

Mahad was pleased that knowing he was a nerd didn't turn the prince away from him. He watched as the Prince tried to reach a specific book that was too high for him. He didn't like to see the prince struggling so he reached up and grabbed the book and gave it to him.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked the prince.

"Four summers." The prince answered. This once again surprised Mahad. He could read at only four summers. Mahad hadn't even been able to accomplish that. The Prince handed Mahad the book.

"This is my very favorite book." Mahad looked at it

"What is it about?

"A homeless boy with no parents who ends up saving the world from an evil monster that makes everyone fall asleep so he can eat them."

"Wow."

"Ya, I know it is kinda a babyish story, but I really like it." Mahad looked at the Prince. The boy was willing to tell Mahad everything about him whether it was something embarrassing or not. It made Mahad feel bad that he was trying to hide stuff from him.

"There is something I need to tell you." Mahad handed the book back and was about to speak again but he was interrupted.

"Mahad, there you are I am glad I found you." Mahad's mother called out to him from the doorway and came in the library. "Come on we have to go to our meeting with the Pharaoh." He looked to her and nodded then turned back to the Prince.

"I have to go." The prince nodded

"We can talk later." Mahad's mother just noticed the Prince there.

"Oh my, hello I did not see you there, my Prince." She said giving a short bow. Atem could easily see where Mahad got his manners

"Hello." the Prince smiled and bowed back. "Are you Mahad's mother?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Um, yes I am." she said before she turned to Mahad. "We must get going we cannot keep the Pharaoh waiting." Mahad nodded again and turned to leave. As they were walking out of the library the prince called out to Mahad.

"See you later Mahad." Mahad turned around and waved.

"Bye." he said as he left the library.

A/N) Oh by the way I don't have any regular schedules to update. I do it when I can. Chances are you won't have to wait that long though, I'm really far ahead.

(1) I didn't want to put such a long author's note in the middle of the story so I put it down here instead. When Mahad and Atem climbed out of the hole they were exactly where the guy who tried to assassinate Yami was when he first went back in time. This is my way of explaining how that guy could have possibly gotten up there.


	7. Pharaoh

Chapter Seven

The Pharaoh

The meeting with the Pharaoh was a lot different than Mahad had expected. He had expected it to be a boring grownup meeting that he wasn't even involved in. He was wrong, well sort of, the meeting was still kind of boring, but not as much as he expected. He was also involved a lot. They asked him questions and he answered. Surprisingly very few questions even mentioned his magic. It was defiantly worth the boredom though. He was talking to the King of Egypt. There wasn't much that wasn't worth that.

What surprised Mahad the most was himself. He couldn't count how many times he had found himself looking up to see the Prince on the balcony. The magician began to worry that he would give away the Prince's secret, but he didn't seem worried.

"So how was your day at the palace Mahad?" The Pharaoh asked. Mahad could tell that the meeting was almost over.

"It was great, your highness." Mahad said with a smile.

"What all did you do?" Mahad's smile drooped a little and he glanced up to the Prince wondering how much the prince wanted him to say. The smile on the young boy's face assured him that it was OK to tell him they were friends.

"I mostly stayed with my new friends." Mahad's mother giggled at this. "I met a few boys yesterday and I hung out with them this morning, then I got mad at them and left when they started to tease the Prince and went to apologize to him." Mahad stopped talking when he saw the expression on the Pharaoh's face. Obviously the Pharaoh was unaware that his son was being teased. Mahad worried that he had said too much, but the Prince just smiled at him.

"Who are these boys?" He asked looking a bit angry. "I may have to have a talk with their parents."

"They were Amun and two of his friends, but you do not have to worry about it happening again." Mahad smiled at him.

"And why is that Mahad?" The Pharaoh was beginning to look amused.

"I scared them so bad they practically peed themselves." Half of the entire room including his mother and and the king's royal vizier exploded with laughter. The other half just had a big smile on their face. Mahad hadn't meant to make everyone laugh he was only telling the truth, even so he was not upset at the reaction he caused.

"Well I must thank you for defending my son." The Pharaoh said after everyone had calmed down. " I was unaware that he was having a hard time."

"No problem, your Highness."

"You said you went to apologize to him. What happened after that?"

"We talked and he dragged me to the library." Mahad answered stressing the word dragging. The Pharaoh smiled.

"That sounds like something he would do." He agreed

"For being of only four summers he is very strong." Mahad laughed and the Pharaoh did as well.

"Alright, it was good to meet you Mahad." The Pharaoh said ending the meeting.

"You as well, your Highness." He and his mother bowed and the guards escorted them out.

When they got back to their bedroom Mahad's mother turned to him. "I can not believe you became friends with the Prince of Egypt." Mahad laughed she was acting like a teenage girl.

"Neither can I." He said and walked over to his bed and laying on it. His mother giggled and went to her own bed and fell asleep quickly. Mahad wasn't so lucky. He felt like he could stay awake forever. As he tried to relax his mind drifted over all of the things that had happened that day, and he couldn't help but think that he is the luckiest kid in the world before the negative thoughts came seeping though. What happened when he finally gets the chance to tell the Prince that he is a magician? What if the Prince makes fun of him like everyone else does? Mahad pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind he wouldn't know until it happened and he refused to hide it from him. With that determination the magician finally fell asleep.

Atem was getting ready for bed when he heard someone speaking to his guards. His guards had come to his room just before nightfall. They knew he wouldn't stay out past then so they always rushed to his room then and pretended that they had been with him all day. It annoyed him to no end, but today he didn't care. He'd had such a good day that he refused to let them ruin it. Today was the very best day of his life.

"Atem." The prince turned around quickly.

"Father!" He said with obvious joy on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to talk to you." His father said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Atem climbed in the bed.

"What is it Father?"

"Why did you not tell me you were being teased by your peers?" The Prince looked down to avoid his father's eyes.

"Did Mahad tell you that?" He already knew the answer, but he was nothing if not a good actor.

"Yes he did." The Prince refused to look into his eyes. "Atem, answer me."

"I was too embarrassed." He answered and the Pharaoh sighed.

"Atem, you should know that you can tell me about these things. I may be a king but I am still your father." Atem nodded and the Pharaoh figured it would be best to change the subject.

"So you made a new friend today." He smiled as his son completely forgot about the previous subject and started talking excitedly. Atem began to tell him all about how they meet and everything thing they did together (except spying on him of course.) The Pharaoh had never seen his son happier.

The Pharaoh didn't even have to get a word in after that. Atem told him all kinds of things about his new friend until his father was sure he would fall asleep.

"I told him about how his mother distracted my guards and when I mentioned that they were drooling over her he went 'Ewwwww' and pretended to puke it was so funny I could not stop laughing." The Pharaoh laughed and tucked the Prince in bed for the first time in years.

"These are great stories Atem, but I think if I stay here I might just fall asleep right on top of you." He laughed again. "Good night, Atem."

"Good night, Father." The young Prince said before quickly falling asleep.

The Pharaoh walked towards his own room lost in thought. He had never seen his son so happy, it felt so good to see his son practically bouncing with joy. The only problem is that Mahad wasn't staying for very much longer. He stopped and looked back towards his son's bedchamber and became determined to fix this problem.

A/N) Tis the price of Royalty. Families can't have the greatest relationship. At least in my eyes they can't.


	8. Good News

Chapter Eight

Good news

Mahad was meditating when he heard his mother finally wake up. Usually she is up as soon as Ra began to rise, but lately she had been sleeping in late. She blamed it on the comfortable beds. He finds it quite pathetic that her son that is only eight summers old is up dressed and has completed half of his morning routine before she even gets out of bed.

"Good morning, Mahad." Unfortunately it doesn't seem to bother her at all.

"Good morning, Mother." Mahad responded before tuning her out to continue his meditation.

Mahad heard someone enter the room.

"Imi, the Pharaoh has requested a meeting with you." He should not have been surprised that the guard knew his mothers name, but he was.

"He has?" Mahad pretended as though he didn't hear either of them. "Alright I will be right with you." Mahad heard the Priest leave the room and his mother put her makeup and jewelry on. His mother refused do go anywhere with out it. He began to wonder what he would look like with eyeliner on. Many men in Egypt wore makeup. He decided to try it out sometime soon. He heard the guard reenter the room.

"Mahad, I will be right back alright." She began to leave the room without an answer.

"Is he alright?" The man asked reminding Mahad that he was supposed to be meditating. Mahad pushed all thoughts of make up from his mind and continued his meditating.

"Oh he is fine." His mother answered and they both left.

Mahad meditated for another hour. He went a little longer than usual to make up for being distracted by makeup. He then got off the floor and remembered that he couldn't complete the rest of his morning routine because he was not at home and didn't have any chores to do. So he went to the library instead. He hadn't been able to actually look at any of the books they had yet. He went to the histories and was surprised to see someone else there as well.

"Hello." He greeted a girl about his age.

"Oh. I did not see you there." She smiled. "Hello, my name is Isis. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Mahad responded. "I am Mahad." She went back to looking though the books and he began to as well. He had barely read the title of the first book he saw, a very old very small book, when he heard his mother calling him and running towards him. He sighed and turned towards her. (Poor Mahad all he wants to do is read a book)

"Yes Mother." she bent down so that she was eye level with him.

"Mahad, do you have any friends at home that you would be upset to leave?" Mahad was confused she already knew the answer to that.

"No Mother." He answered. She smiled.

"There is nothing at home that you that you just can not leave?" She knew the answer to that also.

"No." He wished that she would get to the point.

"So you do not mind if we move?"He knew she really wanted to move to where ever they were going to move to.

"Where would we move to?" He didn't want to just say yes because he could regret that later. He liked to have all the information before he made a decision.

"I was just offered a job, Mahad." Her joy could not be contained.

Unfortunately Mahad wasn't catching on. "Who offered you a job?"

"The Pharaoh did!" She could tell he was still not processing the information correctly.

Something clicked in Mahad's mind and he understood what she was telling him. "We are moving here?" He asked.

"Yes Mahad." She was glad he didn't seem opposed to the idea. "We are going to live in the Palace."

"So we can stay?" He couldn't believe what he was saying. It just wasn't possible, but his mother nodded. "So we do not have to leave?" She nodded again. Mahad screamed and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I start as soon as possible, so we are going to go home and grab some of our things, come back, and this will be our new home." Mahad was sure he was going to faint, which would be very embarrassing in front of two girls. He heard giggling behind him and he looked back, still latched onto his mother. Apparently Isis thought his reaction was very funny.

The Prince woke the same way he did every other day. He was almost sure that yesterday had only been a dream. There was absolutely no way he actually had a friend to play with. So he began the day the same way he always did. After he got dressed and then redressed when he realized he put his tunic on backwards he headed over to see his father. His father smiled at him when Atem entered and the Prince smiled back.

"Good morning, Father." The Pharaoh was in an unusually happy mood today.

"Good morning. Atem." Atem walked up to his father and noticed that he was in a meeting. The Prince smiled when he saw Mahad and his mother there and he waved at Mahad. Mahad smiled even brighter than he already was and bowed. The Pharaoh turned back to Mahad's mother.

"I am curious as to how a middle class woman became so well educated." He told her. She blushed.

"Mahad's teacher taught him and Mahad taught me." The Pharaoh nodded. He knew Mahad was smart. That was one of the many reasons he wanted to keep him in the Palace. The main reason was so Atem could keep his friend though.

"Atem, this is Imi she is replacing Hashput as my scribe." Mahad's mother bowed at the mention of her name.

"We met." He said while something else came to his mind. "Wait, if she is working here, then does that mean she and Mahad are staying here?" He asked his father

"Yes they are leaving temporarily tomorrow to gather a few of their things, and then they will become permanent residents." To everyone's surprise. Atem completely ran off of the platform, and jumped on Mahad.

Unfortunately for Mahad he hadn't expected it either so when the Prince jumped on him he was completely unprepared, and he fell flat on his back. "Whoa!"

There was a large group "Awwwww" coming from the priests, all but Aknadin that is, and Mahad's mother and Atem's father laughed. Atem didn't care though he was just glad his friend was staying.

A/N) I can be nice if I really really really want to I suppose.


	9. Biggest Secrets

Chapter Nine

Biggest secrets

Atem was half leading, half dragging Mahad down the hall again. " We have to do something really fun to celebrate. Also because we won't see each other much tomorrow." A plan was forming in Atem's mind. He was trying to figure out how to get away from the guards again.

"What do you want to do, my Prince?" After Mahad asked, Atem stood on his toes to whisper in Mahad's ear.

"First thing we need to do is to lose those two losers following us around." He looked back at the guards.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, I mean they are there for a reason." Mahad looked uncertain.

"There are five million guards posted at every exit. Why do I need two with me?" Mahad had to agree that the kid had a point. "The only problem is how to do it." Mahad could think of a thousand ways to do it, the only problem was all of them required magic and he was still a little nervous about telling the Prince about it. He then remembered something his father had told him.

Mahad had only been five summers old at the time, and it was his first time out on the town. (They live far enough away from town that this isn't surprising.) He had seen some boys playing with a ball, and one of them had accidentally kicked the ball into someones yard and they couldn't get it back because the yard belonged to this really old and extremely mean lady. They were about to give up on their game when Mahad used his magic to get the ball for them. He was only trying to help but they only mocked him, and they refused to take the ball back. He cried and begged his parents to take him home. When they got home his father got him to talk to him about it. After Mahad explained what happened he told his father that he only wanted to be their friend. His father told him something that he would never forget.

"If they are not willing to except you as you are, then they are not worth being friends with."

Mahad realized he shouldn't be afraid to show his magic. His magic is what makes him special, it is what defines him. Him without magic is like trying to eat soup without a bowl or spoon. It just isn't right. Prince or no Prince if this boy couldn't except him magic and all he didn't want him to be his friend.

"I know the perfect way to get rid of them, Prince." he told the boy with confidence.

"How?" The prince asked excitedly.

"I will show you." He turned to the guards and waved his arm towards them and both of them instantly froze. "Let us go so we can get far enough away before I unfreeze them." They both ran once they were a good distance away Mahad unfroze them. They looked around and tried to figure out where the boys they were guarding disappeared to. (They are unaware of what is going on when they are frozen)

"NOT AGAIN!" one of them screamed. Mahad and Atem both laughed and began to run even farther away until they were back in the library. Mahad felt great, that was the first time he had used magic in three days.

"How did you do that?" The questioned. Mahad was glad he didn't look afraid. That was a good sign.

"Magic." He told him.

"You can use magic?" He had read about magic in some of his books and his father told him about people who could use magic, but he didn't actually believe him.

"I am a magician." Mahad tried to judge the Prince's reaction but he was unable to determine whether or not this information upset him, and he soon found out why.

"What is a magician?" The prince asked

"Someone who can use magic." Mahad explained.

"So you can use magic than."

"Yes I can use magic."

"Really?" Mahad was sure that this answer meant that the Prince wasn't upset.

"Really." Mahad repeated, and proved it by making a book fly though the air and land in his hand.

The Prince was amazed. "Do it again." He had never seen anything like it before. Mahad used magic to put the book back in it's proper place. "Wow." Mahad laughed. He was overjoyed. He not only used magic in front of his friend and said friend was still his friend, but from the look on the Prince's face, he thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

"How do you do that?" The Prince's eyes became huge as he looked at his magical friend.

"I used magic." He told him again.

"But how did you use magic?" He looked back at the book that had enjoyed a brief moment of flying.

"I have been able to do it since I was little." Mahad explained "I do not know exactly how I can do it I just do."

"Could I do it?" He asked returning his eyes to Mahad.

"I think you already have, my Prince." The Prince looked shocked "When you knew my name without even having me introduce myself."

"I did that?" He didn't remember that.

"Yes when we first met. You knew my name even though I had forgotten to introduce myself. That was magic, Prince." Mahad was wondering when he had figured that out.

"I did, cool! I used magic. Then could I move books with my mind and freeze people too?" Mahad gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No I do not think you could do that. I do not think you are a magician, you just have a bit of magic in you." The Prince looked sad for a minute and quickly returned to his extremely happy self.

"What else can you do?" He looked hopeful. He was looking for a specific thing.

"A lot of things, what do you want me to do?" Mahad asked. The Prince gave a quick answer.

"Can you turn invisible?" Mahad laughed

"Easily, my Prince." Mahad hoped he wouldn't take this as bragging.

"Can you turn other people invisible?" Mahad nodded.

"Cool, Can you possibly turn us both invisible while I show you my biggest secret?" He was getting very specific now.

"You want to show me something besides the hole in the wall?" The Prince nodded. "Alright, but it is best if we are touching because when I do it you will not be able to see me and I will not be able to see you." The Prince grabbed onto the magician's hand less than a second later the magician disappeared.

"Mahad?" the Prince called.

"I am still hear you are holding my hand, remember?"

"Oh, yes, am I invisible too." He asked.

"Yes, look at yourself." The prince looked down at himself.

"My body is gone." The Prince nearly freaked out when he heard Mahad laugh.

"No it is just invisible."

"Oh alright, this is so cool." He began to lead Mahad outside.

"You have to promise to never tell anyone though." Atem was very serious now. (As serious as a hyperactive four year old can get.) "You have to keep this a complete secret."

"Wow, it must be pretty big then." The Prince nodded, though Mahad couldn't see him. When they got outside, Atem led Mahad to the outer protective wall. "What are we doing here?"

"This is my biggest secret ever. This is how I managed to keep sane even though everyone thinks I need to be followed around everywhere." Atem told Mahad as he began to move a few of the bricks in the wall. Mahad watched in amazement as a little cave appeared under the wall.

"Does that go all the way though the wall." The Prince nodded.

"If we go though here we end up near the Nile River. I use it when I get so annoyed by the guards and I need to get away." Mahad was shocked, not only that there was an easily assessable way inside the Palace but also that this boy of only four summers found this escape on his own. This kid could have made an excellent thief. Then shock was replaced by another emotion.

"Are you crazy?" He stared at the Prince "I mean no disrespect, but you can not be serous. Please tell me you are not actually sneaking out of the Palace unattended, do you have any idea how dangerous that is, you could be killed!" Atem looked at him in shock

"I'm not stupid enough to fall in the Nile, if that is what you are worried about." The Prince looked worried, he was scared that Mahad would tell. Mahad could not believe what he had heard, the Prince did not know that it was dangerous for him to be outside of the walls.

"That is not what I am worried about, my Prince. I am worried that someone will attempt to assassinate you." He tried to explain, but the Prince was merely confused.

"What does assassinate mean?" he asked thinking about Mahad's huge vocabulary. (once again four years old equals very short attention span. Also Mahad's magic wore off right about here, he isn't paying attention to it anymore.)

"It means that someone may try to kill you." Mahad explained, he had completely forgotten that he was talking to a four year old.

"Why would someone try to kill me?" Mahad sighed

"Because your the Prince. A lot of people want to kill you. Anyone who is mad at the Pharaoh might be willing to kill you for revenge." Atem looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "I am telling the truth." Atem sighed and nodded.

"I believe you, still think it is strange, but I believe you." Atem looked longingly at the hole in the wall, he valued his freedom very much. "Does that mean I am not allowed to go out any more?" Normally he would not have cared if it was dangerous or not, he would have went out anyway, but this was Mahad that was telling him no. Mahad was the best, and only friend he had, if Mahad told him no he would listen.

"I do not know..." Mahad made the mistake of looking into the young Prince's eyes as he made his decision. "Darn it, fine, but you have to promise that you will never go without me." Knowing that he could easily protect the Prince from most assassins. The Prince smiled and hugged him tightly.

"YAY! I promise, will you go with me?" Atem was so happy, he could not even stand still. Mahad sighed, he could not believe that he actually said it was fine for the Prince to sneak out of the palace. Though he had to admit, if he were in the boy's shoes, he would have wanted to sneak out also. Who in their right mind would not? especially if they were being followed around by guards all the time.

"Yes, I will come with you, but we are not going into town. Just near the Nile. Alright?" Mahad looked at the Prince hoping he would agree. The Prince nodded and began climbing though the wall. Mahad sighed again and considered bashing his head against the wall before he followed. Thankfully he chose not to and followed thinking the whole time that this was a bad idea, and expecting the Prince to get stabbed as soon as he walked out of the hole on the other side. When they got out Mahad was breathing roughly and acting paranoid. He kept checking over his shoulder and everything.

"Oh, I forgot." The Prince said and went back in the hole. After a short time that made Mahad more and more paranoid by the second the Prince came back out. "He he, almost forgot to close it back up." Mahad breathed a sigh of relief.

They walked the short way to the bank of the river and sat down in a slow shallow area to get their feet wet.

(about an hour later)

"My Prince, may I ask a question?" Mahad looked over to him, hoping that he wasn't intruding on whatever the Prince was thinking.

"You just did, Mahad."

"A different one then?" He said laughing.

"Of course you can Mahad, you may ask me anything." The Prince smiled at him.

"This may be a bit of a personal question though." Mahad looked a bit awkward

"Like I said, you may ask me anything."

"You remember when those boys were teasing you right?" It was a stupid question, it had only been yesterday, but Mahad could not think of another way to start.

"Unfortunately." the Prince replied.

"What did they mean, when they said you killed your mother, I mean you could not have actually killed her." The Prince stared at the sand as Mahad asked this. "I am sorry, perhaps it is not any of my business."

"No, it is fine, no I did not actually kill her, but is my fault she is dead." Mahad stared at him. How could anyone blame themselves for something like that.

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Mahad questioned.

"She died in child birth. I barely survived, it is part of the reason I am so short."

"It is not your fault, my Prince, you did not choose for it to happen, it is in no way your fault." Mahad pleaded to him, it was not right for someone to blame themselves for something like this. Expectantly one so young. "and you are not that short."

"If it were not for me, she would not have died, and I am too short, I look like I am two summers old. I look two full summers younger."

"That does not make it your fault, and looking two years younger will be a good thing when you get older."

"It does make it my fault." Atem chose to completely ignore the second argument for now.

"The midwife would have been standing right beside her when she died, does that make it the midwife's fault also?" Mahad could not let this continue the Prince had already been though too much, for him to be blaming himself for his mother's death.

"No, she could not do anything to save her."

"Neither could you." Atem stared at the ground again, in his heart he knew it was true, but his mind kept telling him that it was his fault. "There was no way you could have stopped her from dieing, but that does not make it your fault. That is like saying that when a single horse in your barn dies, that it was all the other horses fault that it died, because they did not stop it."

Atem nodded. "I guess your right, I probably should not be blaming myself for this. You are still wrong about the short thing though." Atem was determined to win at least one of the arguments.

Mahad laughed. "Like I said, when you are older that will be a good thing."

"But I am not older yet, and right now it is just annoying." The Prince complained.

"Alright, alright, you win." They both laughed when the Prince started cheering for himself. "We should get back before Ra begins the fight with the darkness." Mahad said as the sun began to set. The Prince nodded, and they headed back to the Palace. Mahad turned them invisible and led the Prince as close to the boy's bedchamber as he was allowed to go, he would not go where he was not allowed, not after his mother had just been offered a job. Then he went back to his and his mother's room. He found her already asleep, so he climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep, which was surprising as he had pretty much just broken the law.

A/N) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BAD ATEM! The Prince is a bad boy hehehe


	10. Danger

Chapter Ten

Danger

Atem woke up in the morning, got dressed, and went to see his father just in time to see Mahad and his mother off. He was a little sad because he would not see Mahad again at all today, but he knew Mahad would be back soon, so it would be alright. He spend most of his day in the library, reading some stories about magicians and magic. He also had not been able to avoid the guards, after losing him for three days in a row they the had all but chained him to their arms. There was no way he was going to get out of here without them. So he put up with them, but only for today.

It was not until the sun had already begun to set that they came back. Atem was able to welcome them home. Mahad's mother had started crying when he called it home. It scared him a little, but Mahad just laughed. Unfortunately after that they had to go to bed, so they were unable to talk much. They made up for that though the next day. Where they once again snuck out of the Palace and talked all day long. This certainly was not the last time that they did this, in fact they did it many times. After four years Mahad was actually able to be comfortable with the fact that he had the Prince outside of the Palace without adult supervision. Unfortunately just as he had gotten comfortable, he was forced to remember why he didn't want the Prince out of the Palace in the first place.

They were by the Nile once again they often would play games while out, tag was the Prince's favorite, senet was Mahad's, that was because it was the only one he could actually win though. They could only play that once in a while, because it a hassle to get the board game out of the Palace without being seen.

Today they had decided to play tag. Partly because the Prince really wanted to, and partly because, Mahad wanted to use up as much of the Prince's energy as possible. He was extremely hyper today, it was making Mahad tired just watching him jump around like that. Of course it was Mahad's turn to be it, it was almost always Mahad's turn to be it. They had made a rule though that if one (aka Mahad) could not catch the other by the time they counted to four hundred then it was the other ones turn. Unfortunately that did not always work because Mahad always lost count a little after two hundred.

This time their play time was interrupted though, when a young girl screamed. Not a happy, laughing kind of scream either, this was a terrified sounding scream. And Atem, being the brave hero/show off that he is, absolutely had to save her. When they got to approximately where the scream came from they saw a young girl in the middle of the Nile clutching on a small piece of wood. The quick water was dragging her away from them. They ran after her and yelled to her.

"Don't worry we will save you!" Atem yelled as loud as he could.

"HELP ME!" She was crying loudly.

"I have her, do not worry." Mahad told the Prince as the girl and wood she was clutching stopped, even though the river did not. She slowly began to come back to the shore. Atem reached out to grab her hand but when he did, the river began to move even faster, as though it was determined to take her with it. Mahad had not been prepared for this and his concentration on the spell broke. Causing not only the girl to be pushed along by the water but she accidentally pulled in the Prince as well. Now not only did he have to save the girl but also his Prince as well.

"NO!" He said as he attempted to grab the Prince before he fell in, but he was not fast enough. He tried to use the same spell, but the current was just to strong. He may be a master magician but he was still only twelve summers old. He had to think of a new plan, before they drowned. He got just the plan when he saw a very small tree along the side of the river. If he could not bring them back himself, he would use something else. He knocked over the tree easily, floated it over the water, secured the end of its truck to the shore, and put a spell on it that allowed it to float.

"Grab onto the tree and pull yourselves in!" He yelled to them, and they managed to obey. It was obviously hard for them to hold on but they managed, and when they got close to the shore. Mahad reached out and pulled them both in, one at a time, starting with the Prince of course.

Atem was clinging to Mahad as he coughed up the water that he had swallowed. He had never been so scared in his life. He now completely understood why Mahad had been so hesitant about him going outside of the palace four years ago. They had completely forgotten about the girl until she started vomiting.

"Ewwwww." Atem said and backed away from the vomiting girl. Girls were creepy enough, but vomiting girls was too much for him to take. Mahad laughed at the Prince's response, and went over to hold the girl up as she spewed up the water. Every time she vomited the Prince inched farther and farther away. When she was finally done, Mahad was surprised by how much water she had swallowed.

"Sorry," She said, attempting to sit up though she was too weak from fear and she just collapsed into Mahad.

"It is fine, do not worry about it." He picked her up and carried her over to where the Prince had retreated to. The Prince scooted away for a bit but when he was sure she would not vomit again he sat down next to Mahad. Unfortunately he did not like that she had fallen asleep and proceeded to poke her when Mahad was not looking. She woke up and tiredly looked at him.

"Hi, my name is Atem. What is yours?" He smiled at her.

Mahad sighed. "Do not keep her from her sleep, my Prince, she needs rest."

"I just want to know what her name is." Atem pouted

"You may ask when she is awake." Atem sighed really loud, way over-dramatizing that he gave in, hoping that Mahad would change his mind. Mahad just laughed.

"Fine, you can go back to sleep, Mana." The Prince laid on the ground and pretended to be upset Mahad smacked his forehead into his palm.

"Did you just randomly call her Mana, or did you know what her name actually was?" Atem turned to look at him.

"It was random."

"Oh alright." Mahad laughed. His young charge could make him laugh more than anyone in the world. Including his mother. Mother...

"Oh no! I forgot!" Atem looked up at him in surprise. "My mother wanted to meet her in the garden when she got done with work! Oh man I am in so much trouble!"

"Then we have to get back. She would have gotten done over two hours ago, but are we going to do with her?" Atem stood and pointed at the young girl.

"I will take her with us. When she wakes up I can escort her home, but we have to hide her somewhere where they will not find her." Mahad stood and carried the girl, he then began to run back to the Palace. Atem quickly caught up with him and went though the hole first so he could move the bricks out of the way of their exit. After he was sure that no one was around he exited the hole and helped Mahad get her out before Mahad came out himself.

"I know the perfect place to put her." Atem said and started to run into the Palace. Mahad followed he was worried that they would get caught so he made both himself and the girl invisible. Atem stopped at a door that was right beside the servants chambers. "No one ever goes in here... Mahad?"

"I'm right here," He took off the invisibility spell. Causing the prince to jump in fright. "I apologize, my prince, I did not mean to startle you." He said and shook off the sense of deja vu, that occurred with that line. He took the girl inside, and laid her down.

"It is alright." Atem assured him. "I will stay here with Mana in the event that she wakes up. You should go find your mother, you can tell her that I climbed up the plum tree and was too afraid to come down, and you had to climb up and save me if you want." Mahad laughed

"That excuse will not make up for two hours though." He said.

"Tell her I got a scratch and you were being overprotective, and had to take me to he healers." Mahad laughed again, not missing the teasing in the sentence.

"That will work, and I am not overprotective." He ran off to find his mother before the Prince could respond.

"I suppose it is just me and you, Mana." Atem said to the still sleeping girl. He yawned and decided to take a nap as well. He refused to admit it to Mahad, but he was exhausted as well. He had wanted to look strong, now that Mahad was gone, he just wanted to sleep. It was way too short of a nap before he was awoken by someone poking him in his ticklish spot.

"Stop that tickles." He mumbled scooting away from whoever was doing it. He heard a girl laughing, as she came over to where he was and poked him again. This time he poked her back. She laughed and responded the same way, they soon broke out into a full blown tickle fight. Which is how Mahad found them a while later.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with a smile on his face. They looked at him and agreed that they did not like this smile, and that they should unite for the greater good, in other words, they attacked him and started tickling him instead. This went on for a very long time, with Mahad holding out on his own very well, as he was a lot older then the two. When they were all to tired to continue, they sat down to catch their breaths.

"I apologize, I have yet to introduce myself, I am Mahad." He greeted.

"Hi Mahad, I am Mana." both Mahad and Atem looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I was right!" The prince cheered.

"What?" Mana asked, she was positive that she had never met them before.

"I guessed your name right, I knew it was Mana." Atem was starting to get hyper again.

"You said it was just random." Mahad contradicted.

"Yes, but when I said yours it was random also. That is two in a row I have randomly guessed right. I am on a roll!"

Mahad laughed "I would hardly count two as a roll."

"It is better than yours." Atem bragged.

"You have a point there, alright Prince you win." Atem cheered. Mahad had gotten used to losing by now, it was something you had to get used to when you hung out with him, he won almost everything he played.

"Prince?" Mana asked looking at him in shock. Atem blushed.

"I apologize Mana, I was a little carried away in our argument. I am Prince Atem." Her jaw dropped open when he gave his title.

"I do not believe you! Anyone in the entire world can say they are a Prince, that does not actually make them one." Mahad was angry, what right did she have to disagree? None that is what, and he was about to tell her so also.

"That is alright. You do not have to believe me, but you do need to tell us where you live, so that we can get you home safely, before your mother and father begin to worry." She began to look sad.

"My mother and father will not be worried."

"I am sure after you being gone almost a whole day they will be." Atem attempted to cheer her up, he could not imagine, someone having parents that would not be worried.

"They both died, I live on the street."

A/N) What is wrong with me, why do I keep killing everyone's parents. Mahad doesn't have a dad, Atem doesn't have a mom, Mana doesn't have either...And I don't think I want Isis to have a dad either. There is something definitely wrong with me.


	11. Teacher?

Chapter 11

Teacher?

"They died?" Atem asked

"No, I said that for no reason." She said sarcasticly, and then laughed at her own joke. She seemed to not mind all that much though. "They died when I was young in a house fire, I miss them, but it was along time ago. I sort of got over it. I do not think of it as much." Mana explained

"I know what you mean, I have went through that to." Mahad agreed, remembering when his father had been killed.

"I never had to really go though it, I never knew my mother." Atem really didn't like the mood that had fallen on their little group, so he decided to change it. "Oh Mahad, what did your mother want to tell you?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. She was wondering if it was alright with me if she was courted by someone, she wanted to make sure it would not be weird and uncomfortable, and that I would not think that she was replacing my father."

"Oh, who asked?" It worked, the mood instantly changed, everyone was happy for Mahad.

"One of the guards. His name is Hashi, he gave us a tour of the palace, when we first got here."

"Oh, I know him, he is the only guard that actually has a personalty, all the others are like zombies." He said, and did a hilarious impression of a zombie. They all laughed including himself.

Mahad looked at Mana. "We still do not know what we are going to do with you, we can not just send you to live on the streets all alone." They all thought for a while.

"Can she not just stay here with us?" Atem asked Mahad.

Mahad shook his head. "How would we explain where we met her?"

"I do not know, but there has to be a way." Atem and Mahad looked at each other and attempted to think of a way to fix the problem.

"Why can you not just tell them what happened?" Mana asked looking confused.

"If I did that, then I would get in a huge amount of trouble. I am not allowed outside of the Palace, but I snuck out anyway. I would have to tell them that I snuck out, and then I would never be able to do it again. If I have to stay here for the rest of my life I will go mad!" Atem answered, as though it was the most obvious thing anyone could have ever thought of.

"Neither of you are allowed to leave?" Mana looked to Mahad and he shook his head.

"I am allowed, but if they find out I brought him with me, I will be in worse trouble than he would be."

"Well you do not have to tell them that you took him with you, just tell them you found me on your own." Mahad looked at her with surprise.

"I can not lie to the Pharaoh!" He practically was hyperventilating at the thought of it.

"I can! I will do it." Atem said and they looked at him.

"No you can not! Do you have any idea how bad that is?" Mahad was freaking out now.

"I do not have to lie, but I do not have to tell him the whole truth. I do not have to specificity tell them I was not there, just do not mention that I was there." Atem was worried Mahad would pass out. Having a friend that refused to break any rules could get quite annoying sometimes.

"I do not know, it still sounds like a very bad idea." Mahad seemed to be giving in.

"I will just tell them that you were feeling a little cramped..."

"But you were the one that was feeling cramped, not me."

"You were not feeling even a little cramped. You are surrounded by solid brick walls all the time, and you do not feel in the least bit cramped? How?" Atem did not believe in the slightest that Mahad was not even a little bit cramped, it was not possible. He just got back and he was already feeling boxed in.

"I guess I feel a little cramped." Mahad agreed

"Good, so I tell him that you were feeling a little cramped, so you went out for a while, we do not have to say how you got out, they will assume that you went though the guards." Atem explained, making sure that they had their story straight. "And we say that you saw her and felt sorry for her and we were wondering if she could stay here, and there is absolutely no way they are going to agree to that, darn it." Atem contradicted himself halfway though the story.

"Why not?" Mana asked, if they were as nice as everyone says then they would be willing to take her in.

"Because if they take you in just because you are homeless, then they would have to take in all the homeless people in Egypt." Atem was only a child, but he already knew how bad that would be.

"So, maybe that would be a good thing." She said, she did not understand.

"No it would not. If we moved in all the homeless people, not only would the Palace get so full that no one would be able to move or do anything, but it would also distract people from their work. Nothing would ever get done, you do not understand what goes on here Mana." Mahad answered for Atem.

"Oh, does that mean that I have to go back?" She looked sad. She really did not want to go back, especially now that she knew she could have had a chance to live in the Palace.

"Darn, there has to be a way." Atem refused to give up. He really wanted his new friend to stay with him.

"Maybe we could brainwash him into letting me stay." Mana laughed, unfortunately Mahad thought she was serious.

"Are you insane?" He gave her a dirty look.

"I was just kidding, gosh, why are you so uptight?" She teased.

"I am not." They soon got into an argument about it. Atem just ignored them until Mana started to get angry. When she did something very unexpected happened. Mahad literally flung across the room. Mana inhaled sharply, and quickly began to apologize.

"Ow, what happened." Mahad said rubbing his head.

"I am so sorry, I really did not mean to, I am sorry, it just happened I did not do it on purpose..." She just kept going and going.

"You did that?" Mahad asked when she finally stopped talking, she nodded.

"It happens sometimes, I do not know why." Mahad smiled as she answered this.

"I think I found our solution." He stood, sill rubbing his head.

"How is me flinging you across the room going to help us?" She asked giving him a skeptical look. Atem watched thoroughly confused.

"I will show you." He told them and motioned for them to follow him, and they did so.

Mana had not actually believed that they were in the Palace, she was just playing along with them. That is until they walked out of the room and she saw the huge golden hallway. Her mouth dropped and she froze. Atem noticed her distraction and laughed.

"What is wrong Mana. We told you we were in the Palace, did you not believe us?" She did not answer. Mahad smirked at her.

"I do not think she believed us, my Prince." Mana's gaze went to said Prince.

"Neither do I." He answered talking to Mahad but watching her. Mana finally found her voice.

"Y-You really are?" She stuttered and Atem smiled.

"Welcome to the Palace, Mana." He told her and continued walking. Mahad grabbed onto Mana's arm and followed. She seemed hesitant to move.

"Come on, Mana." Mahad said trying to get her to follow. "We are taking you to see the Pharaoh." She seemed to wake up.

"You are doing what?" She asked with wide eyes. "I can not see the Pharaoh, are you mad, look at me!" She freaked out Mahad just laughed and continued to gently drag her along. Atem chuckled as well.

"Calm down, Mana. He is not going to kill you. He is very nice, I should know he is my father." Mana seemed to give up, though she looked about ready to faint as they continued to walk down the halls. When they stood in front of a large set of doors they decided to stop in order to keep Mana from puking or something. They sat on the floor for a moment.

"You should probably tell me what the plan is before we get there, I do not want to take any chances." The Prince said to Mahad, who nodded.

"She is a magician, like I am." Atem nodded having already figured this out. "The differences is that I have been taught how to use my magic properly, she has not." Mahad watched as Atem's eyes lit up.

"So you are going to offer to teach her?" The Prince asked. "Excellent idea Mahad, I am sure it will work."

"You think so? Because I am not so sure." The Prince just nodded and turned back to Mana."Did you hear that Mana? You are going to stay here with us!" He said, bouncing up and down where he was sitting. Mahad smiled, even now at eight summers old he still had the ability to look like an overexcited four year old.

Mana closed her eyes and moaned. She did not believe it for a second, there was absolutely no way that she was actually going to live in the palace. Maybe if she was really lucky and the Pharaoh was as nice as the Prince (she could no longer bear even thinking of calling him by his name) said he was, he would find her a home or something, but never would she be able to live in the royal palace.

"You are not going to puke again are you?" The young prince asked slowly backing away like he had on the beach earlier. She shook her head. "Good than we can go ahead. He stood and sighed when she did not move. "Come on, you do not even have to say anything."

"Promise?" She looked up at him and he smiled and bent down to look her in the eye.

"I promise." he told her and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand. They walked into the throne room together still holding hands. Mahad walked behind them smirking. He thought they looked really cute, he had never seen the Prince with a girl, so he may have been imagining the chemistry he saw between them. He sighed and cleared his head of those thoughts, the Prince was only eight. Way too young to be thinking of courting anyone. The recent news of his mother seemed to be causing his brain to think strangely. He never before cared about that kind of thing.

Unfortunately for them the Pharaoh was a little busy at the moment. He and Aknadin were in a discussion that they were pretty sure they did not want to be interrupted during. This was easy to tell as there was no one else in the room.

"The only problem is that we need someone to wield the items. Only their true owners can wield their full power." They heard Aknadin say to his brother. He went to continue but the Pharaoh silenced him. He looked towards The Prince and Mahad. Atem grunted when their conversation immediately stopped. He hated when his father hid things from him.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at Mana.

"I assume the reason you are here has to do with this young lady." He said ignoring the Prince's annoyance.

Atem looked at Mahad."Do you want me to explain or would you like to?" He asked, Mahad answered by walking in front of them and bowed.

"I found her on the beach, I had gone out for a while." He stopped for a while and tried to hide his nervous look, it did not work at all. "She is homeless and an orphan." The Pharaoh sighed, he had been afraid that they would try to pick up some random orphans on the street hoping to give them a home. He had told Atem why they could not do this it seems the boy has forgotten this. Mahad quickly continued. "But that is not the problem. The problem is that she is a magician." the Pharaoh gave him a confused look, Mahad was the last person he expected to hear that from.

"And why is that a problem?"

"She has not been taught to use her magic properly. If she does not learn by the time her powers truly develop she could become very dangerous. She will be unable to control the magic and she could hurt those around her." All of them looked at him in shock, and Mahad sighed, he had not expected that none of them knew this. He thought it was obvious.

"And what exactly are you suggesting, child?" Aknadin asked it was not hard to see the distrust in his eyes. Everyone knew he was extremely prejudiced against magicians.

"I was wondering sir, if it would be alright if I taught her." He said bowing again. The Pharaoh thought about this for a while. He considered asking Aknadin what he thought but one look told him exactly what Aknadin thought. He decided to make sure Mahad knew all the consequences of his choose first.

"Are you sure about this Mahad? You do realize that you will be completely responsible for her actions, and she will be under your care, correct?" Mahad just nodded. He was not worried, she seemed very well behaved for being an orphan. The Pharaoh sighed. "Alright Mahad, you may teach her if you would like." Aknadin groaned, now there were two of them.

Atem cheered and Mahad smiled. "Thank you sir!" He said and followed Atem (who was half-dragging Mana) out of the room.

When they got out to the hall Atem cheered some more, and Mana finally fainted.

A/N) Mahad is so nice. ^_^


	12. New Home

Chapter 12

New home

When Mana was conscious again she refused to wake up. All she knew at the time was that she was laying on the most comfortable thing she had ever had made contact with.

"Promise she is not dead." She heard a voice she did not recognize.

"I promise, she is just a bit overwhelmed. You would be too if you were an orphan living on the streets and had just been told you were going to live at the palace." Another strange voice said. She was confused, who where they talking about. She felt someone poking her.

"She looks dead." The first voice said in annoyance. Mana realized they were talking about her, but what did the other one mean about the palace. She reluctantly opened her eyes, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Where am I?" She asked when she realized the room was unfamiliar.

"Yay, She is finally alive again!." She matched the first voice to a boy with strange multicolored hair. She stared at it distracted by how unnatural it was.

"She was never dead." The person with the second voice said, he sounded exasperated.

"Whatever," the first boy told him "How do you feel, Mana?"

"Confused. Where am I?" She asked looking around and realizing she should probably be scared that she woke up in an unfamiliar room with two guys she did not think she knew. The second boy answered.

"You are in my room, we stuck a bed in here for you. You do not mind sleeping in the same room as me right?" Suddenly all the memories rushed back to her. She was in the palace, and she was going to be staying in the Palace.

"Oh holy ra! I'm in the Palace!" Atem burst out laughing.

"You are truly a genius, Mana." He said sarcasticly. Mahad just smiled, he knew how it felt to wake up and realize you are living the Palace. She just stared at them.

"I wish I could say you will get used to it, but I still have not so that would be a lie."

It took a while for the shock to wear off, but when it did she instantly found the need to explore every nook and cranny she could find, so they gave her a tour of the places she would be allowed to go. There were still many places even Mahad could not go. Including the Prince's and the Pharaoh's bedchambers, though the Prince complained a lot about the former.

"It is getting late, we should get back to our rooms while there is still some daylight left." Mahad told them and they nodded. They walked the Prince to his bedchambers as far as they could go than walked back to theirs. They went straight to bed, exhausted by their stressful day.

Atem lied in bed going over the events of the day. He could not believe that it was just this morning that he and Mahad had been playing tag on the beach. It felt like a week ago. He smiled at himself, he had made a new friend. He had thought he was lucky enough just to have one, now he had two. He could not wait until the next day when they got to play together all day, he thought of what games he wanted to play as he fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to a weird noise. It sounded like someone whispering, but that was not possible. No one ever woke him up, he had been able to wake himself up for as long as he could remember.

"Wake up!" he heard and then someone began shaking him. He opened his eyes hoping it would stop. "About time."

"Mana?" He said drowsily, It was dark so he could not see her but somehow he knew who it was.

"Hi! I woke up early and got bored so I decided to come talk to you." Atem moaned and sat up.

"Why can you not talk to someone who is awake?"

"You are awake."

"Not really." She laughed

"Of course you are silly, you are talking to me and everything."

"I am sleep talking." he told her and hid his face under a pillow. She picked up the pillow.

"Please talk to me." She begged. He groaned and sat up.

"You should really go back to sleep." He told her rubbing his eyes.

"I tried" He sighed and looked at her.

"Why could you not wake Mahad, why did you come all the way out here to wake me?"

"I tried waking him up, he sleeps like a rock."

"You are joking."

"Nope, I even yelled in his ear."

"Wow, I had always imagined him to be a light sleeper."

"You would be wrong then." There was a short silence as Atem attempted to wake himself up while he was already technically awake, it was much harder than doing it while he was asleep.

"You really should not be here, you can get into a lot of trouble for this." She looked at him skeptically "Father does not let people come to my room without an escort. Even Mahad is not allowed in here." She still did not believe him, he was too tired to be annoyed by this and continued explaining. "I am a prince, with an overprotective father. What do you expect?" She sighed finally understanding.

"But I am bored." She pouted.

"Go sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat or something." Her eyes lit up.

"Great idea! I will get you something too!." She said getting off the bed.

"No I do not... darn." He said as she ran out of the room ignoring him. He lied down, he did not want to go to sleep because she would wake him when she got back, but he could not stay awake.

He woke again to Mana's voice. He groaned.

"Come on sleepy head it is not that early." She said and shoved a pear in his face, he stared at it for a moment.

"I am not hungry." She pouted. "I just wanted you to leave so I could sleep." She smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for!"

"You are mean!"

"I am not! It is thanks to me that you are not still living in the streets!" She huffed and ran out of the room as though it was some kind of punishment. He was just glad that he could sleep now.

The next time someone woke him up he was ready to hit them. Unfortunately, it was not Mana that woke him up.

"Father!" He exclaimed and winced when he saw his father rubbing his arm. "I am so sorry!"

"You have a pretty good arm there." Atem turned red. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes Father, do I not look alright?"

"No, you look fine. Did you sleep alright last night, it is not like you to sleep in?"

"Did I sleep late?." He walked out to the balcony that was connected to his room, his father was right it was late. He rushed inside and began to get dressed. "I am sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize, my son, everyone needs rest." When Atem finished dressing he and his father left the room. "I assume than that you did have some trouble sleeping." The Prince just nodded. Mana was going to be in big trouble, he was so mad. They walked into the throne room they were both surprised to see the whole counsel there. The Pharaoh sighed.

"Father what is going on?" He asked his father just sighed.

"Atem, go find Mahad and his friend. They were worried about you."

"But Father..."

"Now Atem. You may come back when we are done." Atem was about to argue before his father gave him a look that clearly said that the Prince was not going win. He stomped off, slamming the door on his way out. He yelled in frustration and went to find Mahad. He considered going to spy on them, but he owed Mahad and if Mahad was worried than he needed to know the Prince was fine. He went to Mahad's room and found them both meditating. It was not the first time he had seen Mahad do this, but it was funny watching Mana try to do it. That girl could not sit still to save her life. She kept fidgeting and peeking at Mahad though her eyes were supposed to remain closed, unlike Mahad who was pretty much dead to the world when he meditated. The Prince just watched for a while trying not to laugh whenever Mana fidgeted It was not long after he got there that Mana gave up.

"I am bored." Mahad groaned and rested his head in his hand. Atem laughed loudly. They both looked up at him.

"My Prince." Mahad said as he stood. Mana huffed remembering their conversation last night. Mahad looked at her in confusion.

"I am sorry I worried you Mahad, Mana woke me up in the middle of the night so I did not get much sleep last night." Mahad paled and turned to glare at Mana.

"Are you mad!" He yelled. "You can not do that!" He looked like he was the one who was insane in that moment. He started yelling incomprehensible words and collapsed onto his bed.

"Mahad are you alright?" Atem asked, he had never seen Mahad act like this before. Mahad just grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. The Prince turned to Mana "What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I did not do anything!" She yelled.

"You made my friend go mad!" He yelled back.

"I did not! He was crazy before!" They continued to argue until Mahad calmed down enough to calm them down. He explained that it was not her fault, he just was not used to teaching yet. They somehow instantly became great friends again. They talked for quite a while before Atem's frustration with his father came out.

"He will never tell me anything anymore, and I hate it." He sat on Mahad's bed with his head in his hands. Mahad sighed and sat down next to him.

"You know your father means well. He probably just does not feel like you need to know, and he is probably right. There are a lot of things out there that you do not need to know. You are still young, my Prince, when you get older you will probably wish that he was still hiding these things from you."

"Will not." Mahad just sighed and put his arm around the boy. Atem stood quickly. "I know how to find out what they are hiding from me."

"Prince, please if it was something that concerned... I am never going to change your mind am I?" Atem smirked and shook his head. He sighed and stood, he really did not like spying on the Pharaoh. That is why he had convinced the Prince that the hole that led to the balcony of the throne room should only be used if absolutely necessary, apparently this was considered necessary. They half ran to where it was and Mana followed completely and totally confused. The Prince pushed the jar away and went inside. Mahad waited for Mana.

"You need to be quiet when you get in there alright." She nodded but he was a little skeptical, he did not think she even knew how to be quiet. When he excited the hole the Prince had already explained to Mana where they were. They listened to the conversation.

"It is really a disappointment that Shimon was the only one the Items chose. What are we going to do about the others." They heard Aknadin say.

"We do not have enough time to find the owners of the other Items. The enemy could be here any time."

"Will the Items work for anyone besides their owners?" The Pharaoh asked Aknadin.

"Sort of, they will work. Though they will not reach their true power until they are united with their true wielder."

"That will have to do, as we do not have time for anything else. If it doesn't work we are all doomed, they are our last hope. Two at their full power should be enough if they are as powerful as you seem to think brother."

"I assure you they are more powerful than you can imagine."

"Bring them here." Aknadin bowed and left.

"Prince I think we need to leave." Mahad whispered. The Prince merely nodded with a confused look on his face. They left the room without another word. They even walked to Mahad's room in silence. They sat on Mahad's bed.

"Mahad a-are we at war?" the boy asked begging for Mahad to deny it.

"It sure sounds like it."

"Why did they not tell anyone? How are we supposed to fight back it no one knows it is coming?" Mana complained.

"The only reason they would hide it is if they were afraid we would not have any chance to survive if we fought." Atem answered, including himself even though they all knew he was the last person that would be allowed to fight.

"So we are doomed then?" Mana asked scared to death.

"No," Mahad said and they looked at him "Did you not hear what they said? These Items, what ever they are, have enough power to stop whoever is attacking us."

"But what are the Items...?" Mana began

"...And can they be trusted?" Atem finished.

A/N) How many people actually read these messages?

Post it in a Review if you do I'm curious.


	13. Challenge

Chapter 13

Challenge

The next day they were not allowed to go anywhere. They were stuck in Mahad's room with no less then ten guards within five yards of the room, four of them were actually in the room. Luckily it was a large room not many bedrooms could handle seven people two beds and all of Mahad's stuff and everyone still be comfortable. Mahad passed the time by meditating, and Mana just slept. Atem was scared to death, he did not know exactly what was going on, and that scared him. All he knew is that his Father was in danger. He wished he had payed attention when Mahad tried to teach him how to meditate correctly, he could really use the ability to clear his mind right now. He was going to have to ask Mahad to teach him again later, maybe it would help Mana out as well. Maybe he could try now. He sat next to Mahad and tried to concentrate on his breathing. _In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, Father, danger, death_

"Urg!" He yelled causing everyone to jump. He flopped over top of Mana's legs. Atem heard Mahad sigh.

"All you alright, my Prince?" Atem just mumbled in response. "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that Mahad?"

"Do you think your Father would allow himself to die without at least saying goodbye?" The Prince though about this for a while.

"You are right! He would not." Atem smiled and Mahad smiled back and went back to his meditation. Too bad he did not feel as confident as he sounded. At least he had calmed the Prince down. He thought about his mother. What was she doing now? Was she being guarded as well? It was unlikely why would they waste men by guarding every person in the palace. Mahad was sure the only reason they even bothered guarding him was that the Prince would throw a fit if he had to be alone all day long. It was one of the many times the magician questioned the Pharaoh's motives on giving his mother a job. Had he really wanted her working for him, or had he wanted the Prince to keep his friend? It was all very confusing. Mahad sighed, it did not really matter. What happened in the past could not be changed, even with magic and he would not have changed it anyway.

Suddenly there was a great earthquake. The Prince screamed and Mana jolted awake. They both latched onto Mahad when it happened again. Most of the guards were rushing out of the room to ask the others what happened.

"Mahad, what is going on?" The Prince asked fearfully when there was another one.

"I wish I knew, my Prince." They stayed there sitting on the floor until the tremors stopped. Mana was crying in fear.

"I do not think I like living here anymore!" She yelled.

"Trust me Mana, you are safer here than you would be anywhere else." Mahad told her. The Prince remained quiet, he was beginning to worry again. What if his father could not keep himself from dieing, what if he did not have a choice? He looked and saw Mana crying. He knew he had to be brave, she needed him. The Prince crawled over to her and hugged her.

"It will be alright Mana, everything will be fine." he told her.

"How do you know?" She asked sniffling.

"Because I know what the earthquake was." He said confidently. They both gave him a disbelieving look. "I am telling the truth." Mahad smirked.

"Oh really than please do tell."

"Oh I do not know if you deserve to know what it was. You do not believe I really know do you?"

"I do." Mana said and Mahad nodded.

"Alright then I will tell you. It was bastet, she was protecting us against our enemies." He said with a smile. They looked at each other and Mahad smirked. It was true, bastet was the god who protected Egypt, but the Prince seemed to have forgotten on thing.

"I thought bastet was gentle. Why would she cause an earthquake?" The Prince thought about this for a while, he seemed to realize his mistake. He quickly attempted to fix his mistake.

"Because she is a girl of course." Mana glared at him.

"What does that mean?" She said harshly. He fidgeted nervously.

"Well everyone knows that girls are kind and peaceful until they get mad. Then they are the most violent creatures known to man." He scooted away worried she would prove him right.

"Darn right we are," was all she said. Mahad laughed.

They became quiet when they heard people talking out side. They could not understand what was being said so they went closer to the door. Atem heard his father speak.

"Father!" He yelled and ran out of the room. Mahad and Mana walked out behind him. They smiled when they saw the Prince practically tackle the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh laughed and knelt down to hug him back. When he did though something strange happened. The Pharaoh's necklace, which they had just then noticed was new, glowed brightly then shattered. Atem screamed and jumped back, the Pharaoh also took a step back. Everyone stared at the strange necklace in shock. The Prince bent down to grab the pieces.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to break it!" He said as he collected the pieces. The Pharaoh just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"It is alright, you did not break it." When they finally broke apart they picked up the pieces together.

"Why did it break?" The prince asked. His father shook his head.

"I do not know Atem, it seems to prefer to be in pieces."

"Why would it like being broken?"

"I do not know this either."

"Maybe I can fix it. It looks like a puzzle, I am really good at puzzles." The Pharaoh chuckled.

"This I know, son." Atem smiled thinking of the many times he had beaten his father in many games. "You may try. If that is what you wish. Although I think that this is one puzzle you can not solve." Atem smirked.

"Is that a challenge Father?" The Pharaoh stood and had a similar smirk on his face.

"Maybe." He put the pieces in a small golden box and gave it to his son. "Good luck."

1313131313131313131313

A/N) Yes they did just fight a war in the contents of a chapter. They're that good


	14. Seto

Chapter 14

Seto

It was the hardest puzzle the Prince had ever attempted. Harder even than trying to play senet against Shimon. Shimon was great at games, if only he was not so old.

"Come on! You fit there a second ago!" He found himself yelling at the puzzle, it was not the first time of course. Mana had felt the need to tease him about it every time he did it.

"I do not think this puzzle likes you very much." Mana said laughing openly, while Mahad tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

"I do not know why not. I am trying to fix it, it should be grateful."

"I do not think it works that way." Mahad told him, looking down at the strange puzzle. "Has the Pharaoh told you what it is yet?"

"No, he said that is my prize for completing, and that and I get to keep it."

"Cool!" Mana exclaimed picking up one of the pieces.

"You only like it because it is shiny." The Prince teased.

"So?" Atem laughed and continued working on the puzzle. "Oh, did they tell you what the earthquake was from?"

"I already told you what it was from." Atem told her pretending to be mad. They heard footsteps outside of the room and the Pharaoh appeared in the doorway.

"Not done with it I see." Mana hid behind Mahad, though it did not help hide her all that much as Mahad was bowing. Atem stood.

"Father! Look I am almost halfway done with it." the Prince showed him the completed part.

"Why do you always sound so surprised when I walk into the room?" He picked up the puzzle and examined it. The Prince was silent contemplating his answer.

"I do not know." The Pharaoh laughed and gave him back the puzzle. "It has been nearly a month and I am only halfway done." Atem pouted

"Do not be so hard on your self, my son. You have gotten farther than anyone expected."

"It is really hard."

"I know it is, Atem. I am very proud of you for getting this far." Atem's eyes lit up. It was not the first time his father had told him he was proud of him,but he loved hearing it anyway. "Although that is not what I came here to tell you."

"What then do you need to tell me father?"

"I need you to come with me. I want you to meet the newest member of our court."

"Really!" He was excited, his father usually didn't allow him to the ceremonies that the Priests were appointed in. The Pharaoh nodded.

"I believe you are old enough now, with your birthday soon and all. I think nine summers is old enough to learn how to run a kingdom, what about you?" He asked already knowing the Prince's answer.

"Yes! Actually to tell you the truth Father, I thought eight was old enough." The Pharaoh smiled.

"Clean up your mess quickly and we can go, but you must hurry. I spent too much time chatting with you." The Prince ran over and tried to clean up the pieces of the puzzle quickly.

"My Prince, If you would like I could easily clean it up for you, so you do not need to worry about breaking it in your haste." Mahad told him before he could do too much damage to the puzzle he had worked on for nearly a month.

"Really, thanks Mahad!" Atem said and quickly followed his father out. Mahad began to pick up the puzzle pieces, being gentle with the pieces that were connected to another piece.

"Mahad, is the Prince going to get really busy and not have time for us?" Mana asked him when the pieces were safe in the small golden box the Prince always kept them in.

"Of course not. What would make you think that Mana?"

"He is going to be learning how to be a Pharaoh now. That is going to take time away from us."

"Mana, he is the Prince of Egypt, there are times when he will be busy and will not be with us. He will always make time for us though."

"How do you know that?"

"I have known the Prince for four summers now. He has made it very clear that he believes it is the height of dishonor to abandon a friend, in any way. He is very strict when it comes to friendship."

"Are you sure?" Mahad nodded.

"Nothing could ever separate us, we are far to close."

Atem walked into the throne room though the side door. He practically strutted, a few of the court members hid their laughter. Shimon was the only one who didn't he openly laughed when the Prince walked by. It wasn't a mocking laugh, they thought he looked cute really.

"Hello Shimon." The Prince said standing next to the vizier. Shimon was the Prince's favorite of his father's court members. The Prince saw him as sort of a grandfatherly figure, the closest he had ever had really.

"Good day, young Prince." Shimon answered cheerfully. Shimon was like that sometimes, no matter what happened he almost always stayed in a good mood.

"Atem, I do not believe that you have met Karim yet." The Pharaoh said drawing the Prince's attention to someone he had not yet met.

"No I have not. It is a pleasure." He said to the young man who bowed.

"He replaced Nadi when he retired, this is his son." The Prince was confused. It was very rare for a sacred guardian to retire, they usually stayed till the day they die. He was going to ask his father about this but the Pharaoh seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Nadi became ill and was unable to perform his duties any longer."

"Oh, I am sorry your father is ill." He told the young man. The Priest smiled at him.

"He is alright, he just has trouble standing and walking. His age is finally starting to catch up with him."

"Oh, he was pretty old." Karim laughed and Atem was pretty sure he was going to like this guy. He had a nice laugh, which usually means he used it a lot.

"Well now that the introduction is complete let us continue." The Pharaoh said to the guards who moved to let the newest member of the court in.

"On behalf of King Aknamkanon. Let us welcome the new guardian of the Millennium Rod, Master Seto! Though raised by presents he has risen to excellence. Passing his tests with the highest score we have ever seen!" Shimon introduced the man who Atem noticed was carrying a strange staff, maybe he was a magician. They carried staffs around with them.

"Welcome to my sacred court." The Prince heard his father say, he felt a bit skeptical. There was something about this man that he didn't really like. He seemed to practically radiate pride and arrogance.

"Many thanks for this great honor my King. I will serve thee well. From this day forth I am your humble servant." He said with a small smirk that could easily be mistaken for a small smile. The Prince seemed to be the only one to notice it.

"As the youngest royal guardian you will sit at the right hand of my son, the future King." The Pharaoh looked at his son, who gave him a look that only he could interpret as annoyance. Well maybe Mahad was able to also, but he was sure that he was the only one in the room who would understand it.

"Thank you your Highness." Seto said bowing lower. Shimon said something to Aknadin, but the Prince ignored him. He was trying to figure out this Seto character. It was pretty obvious he wasn't a magician, he really didn't act like it. So then what was the staff for, and why did he still have that smirk on his face. For a moment the Prince felt Aknadin's eyes on him, but he ignored him.

Seto stood and joined the other Priests. Atem watched him carefully, he walked as he walked, with obvious pride. It was as though he knew he deserved honor and wanted everyone else to know it. He sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted someone with so much pride in any position of power, especially this much power.

"Father, I am not sure that I trust him." He expressed his worries with his father.

"The Millennium Rod has chosen him, and that is enough for me." The Pharaoh responded, the Prince looked back at the staff that Seto was holding, that must have been the Millennium Rod.

"What is the Millennium Rod, Father?"

"I will tell you, in due time."

"I thought I was old enough to know these things now." The Prince put his hands on his hips and stomped his foot lightly to show his annoyance. His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe I was wrong if you are still pouting like a child. Anyway I will tell you, it has to do with your puzzle. We agreed that knowledge of these things would be your reward for completing it." The Prince looked down to the floor.

"I am sorry father. I did not mean to act childish." The Pharaoh nodded.

"That is alright my son, you will grow out of it soon. You may leave now, you no longer need to remain here." The Prince nodded and gave his father a short bow before walking out and heading back to Mahad's room. His thoughts were full of questions about Seto and the Millennium Rod. He found Mahad teaching Mana magic that the Prince did not recognize. It was probably something easy that Mahad never used. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy when he stood in the doorway that surprised him. He had never felt jealous of Mahad before.

"Prince, you are back!" Mana said running up to him and hugging him.

"You act like you thought I was dieing." Atem attempted a laugh, but it sounded very fake.

"She has been worried that you would be too busy to spend time with her. I tried to tell her she was wrong, but she did not believe me." The Prince looked upset.

"I am offended Mana, I really am."

"Sorry Prince." She quickly picked up his mood. "Are you alright?" He sighed.

"I am more confused now than I was before I went in there." He said and sat down on Mahad's bed.

"What is going on?" Mana asked.

"Have either of you ever heard of a Millennium Rod?" The Prince asked, if anyone knew it would be Mahad.

"No, I do not believe I have." Mahad said sitting down next to the Prince. "What is it?"

"I do not know, that is the problem." He sighed and picked up the golden box that he was sure Mahad put the puzzle in. "I have to finish this puzzle. The sooner I finish it, the sooner Father will explain everything to me."

"It has to do with the puzzle?" Mana asked confused.

"Apparently." The Prince began working on the puzzle again. The knowledge that he was lacking wasn't the only reason he wanted to complete the puzzle quickly. He felt as though he had to complete it, as though it was calling to him. He didn't know why but he needed to finish it. It was like it was a part of him, and every piece he put together was fixing a part of himself that he hadn't even realized was broken. Though Mahad had warned him that it may not be wise to get to close to the puzzle he couldn't help but doing just that. It was a part of him now.

14141414141414141414

A/N) I hate Seto.


	15. The Millennium Puzzle

Chapter 15

The Millennium Puzzle

It was a week before Atem found out just how much he disliked the new Priest Seto. The man was arrogant and just plain annoying, and that wasn't even the worst part. He was also prejudiced. He seemed to share Aknadin's belief that magicians were lower then dirt. Every time Mahad or Mana would even walk into the same room as him he would make a loud noise that sounded clearly like disgust. It made the Prince mad, what made him madder though is that Mahad made no attempt to defend himself at the insults Seto randomly threw his way. Mahad was thirteen summers old and an excellent fighter, even without his magic, he could easily take someone that was only four or five summers older. Mahad didn't even seem to care though. The Prince tried to defend his friend, but Seto was smart and knew exactly what to say back to him to make him mad and still make sure that he didn't get himself in trouble. It drove the Prince crazy. He was smart though and a quick learner, Atem had to give him that. In less then a week he had figured out how to not only summon his Ka monster but any other monster that was in to his shrine, which he had inherited from another guardian who had 'retired,' this time his father hadn't even bothered to explain why the guardian was no longer there. Atem was starting to worry that his father was hiding things from him again.

The knowledge that Seto had managed to so easily summon the protectors of Egypt reminded the Prince that he still hadn't even learned how to summon his own Ka. Which he promptly began bugging his father about.

"Atem, Seto is almost ten summers older than you. You can not expect to win this little rivalry you seem to have created with him for some reason." The Pharaoh said when Atem reminded him that Seto seemed to have no problem summoning his Ka.

"This has nothing to do with Seto." The Prince argued.

"Then why do you bring him up every time you ask me if I will teach you how to do it?" The Pharaoh didn't believe him for a second.

"It will not hurt me to try." He ignored the question.

"Atem, why are you so eager to do it now? Even if you do wait chances are you will be younger than Seto is now when you do, do it."

"This has nothing to do with Seto!" He yelled starting to get frustrated.

"Now calm down. You have no reason to be so angry. Mahad is four summer older than you and he still can not do it yet." Atem resisted the urge to pout like a child.

"I do not care if Mahad can do it or not. Stop bringing other people into this! It has nothing to do with them!" The Pharaoh tried as hard as he could to hide his smile. It was really hard to take the pouting child that only looked like he was six. He just looked so cute standing there resisting the urge to stomp his foot.

"You brought Seto into it first Atem." Atem didn't answer for quite a while; he seemed to be attempting to calm himself down. Which he had to admit was quite a talent, not many children his age could control their emotions so easily.

"Well now I am taking him out of it. Please Father, just let me try." The Pharaoh sighed; it was hard to refuse him anything when he got like this. He was practically begging. Normally he would have rebuked him for begging like that, it was dishonorable, but he knew that the Prince wouldn't beg anyone else for anything. Even at eight summers old he was proud, and not the same kind of pride he was beginning to see in Seto, this was a different pride. He didn't see himself as better than others, but he refused to lower himself to other's standards, which he couldn't help but be proud of the boy for. He also had to admit that Atem had the right to try. It was only dangerous if you were not taking it seriously, and Atem took everything seriously. Even if he did turn most tasks into games.

"Alright Atem you may try, but if I feel that you are in danger in any way I will stop the lessons. Is that clear?" The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yes Father!"

"I will have Shimon teach you, you start lessons tomorrow." Atem nodded and ran out of the room to tell Mahad that his father had finally given up. The Pharaoh sighed, how was Egypt supposed to take him seriously when he couldn't even win an argument against his eight year old son?

The next day the Prince's excitement was visible to literally everyone. Even the servants, who didn't really pay attention to anything that was going on, could tell there was something a little different about him. Mahad couldn't keep himself from laughing as the Prince practically skipped to the training room where he would have his lessons. It was a large room so Mahad had decided to teach Mana a few new things in there as well; that way not only could he keep an eye on the Prince's progress but he could keep Mana from blowing up any more of his stuff. He had already lost a trunk full of books and three pillows; needless to say a change of location was exactly what Mahad had been hoping for.

"Wow, Prince, you think you could go half a second without skipping. You look like a little girl." Mana teased. Mahad hated when she did that, it felt disrespectful and he was responsible for her so it felt like he was disrespecting the Prince instead of her. The Prince didn't seem to mind though. They walked into the training room and found Shimon waiting for them.

"You are early." He said smiling.

"Mahad is over obsessed with being on time, remember?" The Prince told Shimon, smiling at Mahad who merely shrugged.

"Better early all the time, than late once." The Prince laughed and walked up to Shimon. The elderly man began to go over what seemed to be safety measures while Mahad and Mana walked over to the other side of the large room.

"Mahad what exactly is a Ka monster?" She asked having grown up as a homeless orphan didn't help her knowledge much. Though it did help her strength, no one could ever call Mana weak. Not without severe consequences at least.

"It is a creature that lives within your spirit. It usually resides inside your soul room, though it can wonder freely between your soul and your mind."

"There is something living inside the Prince." She sounded alarmed and worried.

"Everyone has one Mana. It is not a bad thing, if you can learn to summon yours than it can protect you from just about anything. It takes something very strong to destroy a Ka monster, the only known thing that can is another Ka monster." Mahad explained. She seemed to think about this.

"Cool I wonder what mine is."

"It will be a long time before you find out. Master Seto is seventeen and he just learned how to summon his." Mana looked back to the Prince.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"If he does it will take him a very long time."

It did take a long time, and he seemed to be making no progress. It was harder than his puzzle, which was beginning to get easy. It seemed as though the farther he got on the puzzle the easier it was to find parts that fit. Even so, it was still another two weeks before he finished it.

It was the greatest achievement so far. It had been nearly midnight when the final piece was put into place. He instantly ran straight to his father's bedchamber.

"Father! Father! Wake up!" He yelled climbing onto the Pharaoh's bed. He began to shake his father hoping that since it had woken him up when Mana did it, that it would do the same to his father. He was surprised when his father woke up quickly and became very tense, as though expecting an attack.

"Atem." He said after a short time. "What is wrong?" The Prince smiled hoping to calm his father down.

"I did it Father." The Pharaoh looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"I finally put it back together." He handed the Pyramid shaped necklace to his father. The Pharaoh's eyes seemed to get bigger.

"You did it." He said disbelief in his voice. "You actually did it." The Prince nodded, he knew his father hadn't actually expected him to be able to complete the puzzle, he got over that a long time ago, it only made him more determined to finish it. He stared at the puzzle even longer before speaking "Congratulations my son, I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"It is ok, Father. It was really hard." The Prince ducked his head and allowed his father to put the necklace around his neck. He stared at it in admiration. It was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. "Are you going to explain what it is to me now?" He asked eager to find out why he felt drawn to the puzzle. The Pharaoh sighed.

"Can you wait till morning?" The Prince groaned, he didn't want to wait till longer, but he knew there was a time and a place for everything, and midnight in his father's bedchamber was certainly not the time or place.

"Yes Father. Promise you will tell me in the morning?"

"I promise I will tell you everything in the morning." The Prince nodded and walked out of the room gazing at his new piece of jewelry, as if he didn't have enough already. When he got to his own room he climbed into bed, his puzzle still hanging around his neck.

Seto stayed up far too late that night. A mistake he had been making often lately. There was just too much to do, he still had much to learn and he wasn't used to having so many responsibilities. Taking care of his mother was not anywhere near as difficult as what he was doing now. Seto yawned as he walked back to his room with a candle in his hand, his mother was right he worked way too hard.

Seto dropped his candle in surprise when he heard a piercing scream. Without a moments hesitation Seto rushed in the direction that it came from. The scream had clearly come from a young child, and there was only one child that was even allowed near here.

He charged straight into the Prince's bedchamber without even thinking and was surprised to see that there was only one person in there. He sighed in relief when he saw the young Prince alone seemingly having a nightmare. Nightmares could be dangerous yes, but the Priest had been expecting the worst. He walked over to the boy and hoped he wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"Prince," He called as gently as he could, handling children was not in his wide range of abilities. He reached down hoping to shake the boy awake, but jumped back when the Prince screamed the second he touched him. Seto began to fear for the Prince's safety. "Prince please wake up." He said not so gently this time, he tried to shake him again. This time the boy didn't move, but he didn't wake either. He tried everything he could think of to wake the Prince; he even pinched him hoping the pain would jolt him to his senses.

"Seto!" The Priest turned to Shimon not even considering what the elder thought about the situation.

"He will not wake up!" Shimon looked at him in confusion for a moment then walked over to the Prince, and attempted to wake him himself. The boy didn't respond. Seto watched as Shimon's eyes filled with fear as he began to check the Prince's heartbeat, which had to be racing. Shimon pulled back the covers, hoping to check for any injuries or signs of enchantment. What they saw made Shimon jump back. The boy had on a strange necklace that was glowing.

"The Millennium Puzzle" was all the elder could say. Seto was distracted by Shimon's reaction, then glared at the necklace. It was obviously what was causing the Prince's slumber to continue. He grabbed the necklace and heard Shimon gasp when he ripped it off of the boy. Seto threw the necklace across the room as the Prince gave out a loud scream his eyes flying open. The Prince flew into a sitting position and completely stopped moving; the only thing that told them that he was still alive was his quick and heavy breathing. No one moved for quite a while, until Shimon turned to look at the Millennium Puzzle that had somehow survived being thrown against the wall and was still in one piece. The glowing had died.

"I think the Pharaoh should know about this." Seto said, but didn't make any move to go tell him. Shimon nodded.

"I will wake him." Seto watched as Shimon began to walk towards the Pharaoh's bedchamber, but stopped in the doorway. Seto watched him in confusion for a moment before Shimon spoke.

"Mahad." Shimon looked at the magician who was watching him with pure fear in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Mahad ignored him, which was a first for Mahad.

"What happened?" Mahad only looked away for a moment, during witch he glared (which Shimon thought might have also been a first) at the doorway that he was not allowed to pass. "What is wrong with the Prince?"

"Mahad your room is on the other side of the palace, how did you know..."

"Answer my question!" Mahad yelled intercepting the older man. Shimon momentarily stared at him in shock; Mahad seemed like a completely different person.

"He is fine, he just had a nightmare." Shimon answered realizing that he had never seen Mahad actually react to something, usually he remained calm no matter what was happening. Mahad calmed a little at Shimon's words, but not much.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but that did not sound like a nightmare." He said as calmly as he could muster while speaking though fear. Shimon thought about this for a moment, and decided the truth was probably best in this situation.

"I am not exactly sure what happened, but he seems to be fine now." Mahad still looked worried, "You may go in if you would like."

"Really?" He asked and Shimon nodded. The magician ran into the room and stood on the other side of the bed from Seto. For once Seto didn't seem to mind being in the same room as a magician. Now they shared a common goal. Mahad climbed onto the bed and watched the Prince, who was now in Seto's arms, shaking like crazy. Mahad put his hand on the Prince's shoulder and softly spoke to him.

"Prince," The Prince's eyes seemed to focus a little when he heard the voice. "Prince are you alright?" He turned his head a little to look at Mahad.

"Mahad?" The Prince asked as though he was afraid he was a fake.

"Yes, my Prince. It is me. Are you alright?" Mahad asked again, he was only a little surprised when the Prince rushed out of Seto's arms to hug him. The Prince didn't answer or even speak again, he just sat there clutching on to Mahad as tight as he could. Mahad sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer and put his arms around the Prince.

"Now you need to answer my question Mahad." Shimon said still standing in the doorway.

"I am sorry sir. What was your question?"

"Why are you here? How did you know there was something going on? Your room is too far away for you to have heard him." Mahad looked down at the Prince.

"I do not know how I knew. I just did. I woke up and somehow knew, so I ran over here and I heard him screaming. The only way I kept myself outside is that I saw you coming in, so I knew someone was helping him. I could not have stopped myself if I thought he was still alone."

"Hmm, that is quite strange." Shimon said before walking off. He walked to the Pharaoh's bedchamber, probably not as fast as he should have, but the memory of Seto ripping off the Millennium Puzzle replaying in his mind. He had never expected the Puzzle to be the cause, but Seto knew it immediately. Was it because he had seen the Puzzle hanging from the Pharaoh's own neck that he didn't suspect it? Also why was the Puzzle hurting the boy in the first place? None of the items had done anything that could harm anyone on their own before. Why was it starting now, and an even more important question if the Items were hurting people for no reason, then where the Millennium Items evil? And how had Seto known about this evil when Shimon had his Millennium Key for much longer than Seto had his Rod.

Shimon pushed these thoughts from his mind as he walked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber. It was something he needed to discuss with the guardians later, now the Pharaoh needed to be warned that his son had taken ill.

Seto watched as Mahad slowly calmed the Prince down, not in the least bit jealous that the magician had an ability that he did not. Seto had much more important talents than calming a scared child. He didn't plan on having kids anyway. That talent would be useless to him. He did find himself slowly calming down as well though, though his relief was due to the fact that the Prince was safe, well as safe as he could be with a magician in the room, but that was beside the point.

All three of them looked at the doorway when they heard someone come in. The Pharaoh stood in his son's bedchamber with a worried look on his face.

"Father." The Prince said and sat up a little. The Pharaoh sat on the bed in front of his son. Mahad attempted to move away but the Atem didn't let go, so he just sat there kind of looking awkward.

"All you alright Atem?" The Prince nodded trying not to look scared but there was still tears in his eyes. The Prince finally let go of Mahad and hugged his father. Mahad went and stood by a wall.

"I do not want it anymore, Father." The Pharaoh looked down at his son.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what the Prince meant by 'it'.

"The puzzle. I do not want it anymore." Seto and Shimon looked at the puzzle that was still lying on the ground.

"What exactly happened Atem?" the Pharaoh asked a little surprised, he hadn't expected the Prince to know what had caused his nightmares. "I know it will be hard, but I want you to tell me what you saw." The Prince moaned but nodded anyway.

"The first one was not as bad as the second one. There were four animals, two snakes, one was a full grown Cobra and the other was a baby, probably of the same species. The other two were an owl and a rat." The Pharaoh looked confused. It seemed to be random which is not what he expected. He had expected a vision of the future, but that was the Millennium Tauk's job though wasn't it.

"All three of them were fighting off the rat, but for some reason the rat was winning. It injured both the Cobra and the owl and was coming after the little snake, but something happened. There was a small spot of darkness in between the two that seemed to be protecting the little snake. It was strange but not scary." The Prince looked in his father's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to describe the next dream. His hope was smashed when his father told him to continue.

"The next on also had a lot of animals in it and they were running from something. The end." The Prince said quickly trying to keep from picturing the nightmare.

"Atem." His father said sternly the Prince sighed.

"Alright, but that was pretty much what happened. They all seemed to be running from what seemed like a sheet of darkness. Not the same darkness as in the other dream though, this darkness was hurting people, not protecting them." The Prince stared at the sheets on his bed as he spoke. When he finished he made no move to continue.

"And?" The Prince groaned.

"And it was coming after me." he said quietly. "What ever it was, it was coming for me. I do not know why, but it was trying to find me and it was willing to kill everyone in its way." There was silence in the room for a while; everyone was trying to make sense of his statement.

"How do you know it was after you?" The Pharaoh asked. Atem shook his head tears forming in his eyes again.

"I do not know. It just was, I just knew." He hid his face in his father's robe as he cried. The Pharaoh hugged him tightly and not another word was spoken. No one could made sense of what the Prince had seen, though everyone knew there was a reason for it.

15151515151515151515

A/N) AHHHHHH! RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYY!


	16. The Ka

Chapter 16

The Ka

The Prince stubbornly refused to wear the Millennium Puzzle. He was scared to death of it. His father had kept his promise and told the Prince everything about the Millennium Items. Atem was amazed at their power but still refused his own. His father told him that the Millennium Puzzle chose him when he completed putting it back together and that he should not fear it. The Prince never swayed though. He wasn't lured into wearing it by its power as most of the guardians seemed to think he would. That seemed to explain to the Prince why the others kept theirs with them at all times, even when they didn't think they would need it, the reason Seto and Karim could bear caring them in their hands the whole day long. He didn't like this, power needed to be earned, not given to you by some possibly evil item that none of them even seemed to understand. He wanted to earn his power; it would feel more his that way. When he expressed this to his father he seemed to understand, but still felt Atem should keep the Puzzle with him.

"I think you have earned the power that it will give you Atem."

"I have not." He and his father were having a semi-private conversation. They weren't the only ones in the room, but no one was listening in on them.

"I believe that is why the Puzzle broke when you touched it. It knew that you would rather work for it, so it had you put it together in order to use it."

"Yes, because we all know it cares how I feel. That is why it so kindly gave me nightmares, one of witch I find myself dreaming of every night." The Pharaoh gave him a concerned look.

"Which one?" he asked. The Prince sighed.

"The first one."

"I truly believe that it had a good reason to show you those things Atem, and I think you should trust it."

"Well I do not. I still think that the Items are evil, all of them." Atem said crossing his arms, a habit he had used to replace pouting. He noticed Aknadin watching him for a moment, before his uncle turned away.

"Someday you will change your mind, my son."

"I seriously doubt that." The Pharaoh shook his head and gave a small laugh. Suddenly some of the guards ran into the room.

"Intruder!" They yelled. "There is an intruder in the Palace!" All at once everyone became active. The Prince found himself being dragged randomly by his father.

"Where are we going?" He yelled trying to be heard over everyone else's yells. His father didn't answer. They passed Mahad and Mana watching them in shock.

"Mahad!" The Prince yelled trying to stop his father. He was sure there was something dangerous going on and he wanted to make sure Mahad was safe. Of course he wasn't near as strong as his father and couldn't stop. So he yelled again hoping Mahad would follow. "Mahad!" Mahad appeared behind him.

"What is going on?" The magician asked easily keeping up with them. They stopped in front of a wall and the Pharaoh opened it revealing a secret room.

"Wow" Atem said as he looked in the small room he hadn't even known existed. His father swiftly pushed them both in and shut the door behind them. "I did not know this was here." He looked at his father with an accusing look.

"Calm down, Karim just found it not too long ago."

"You did not even know it was here."

"It would seem that my father forgot to mention it to me when I was your age." The Prince looked around, there wasn't much there, a few boxes in the corner but that was about it.

"I think I should be out there helping." Mahad said worried that he was not supposed to be here.

"No I think it would make us much calmer if you stayed here. Anyway, what if someone found us? I am an old man; I am going to need help defending the two of us." Atem agreed wholeheartedly. He hugged Mahad.

"I am scared, protect me Mahad." He said kindly, hoping to calm Mahad down. It worked Mahad laughed.

"I can not promise I will be much help." He said humbly.

"I am sure you will be much help."

They stayed in there for a very long time. Atem quickly got bored and started playing a word game with Mahad. One of the reasons the Pharaoh kept Mahad with them, he kept the Prince calm, somehow. Mahad with out warning got quiet and stood quite still.

"How many people know this is here?" He asked.

"Only the Guardians. Why?"

"There is someone outside the door." Mahad answered as the door began to open.

"Hide." The Pharaoh whispered and pushed them behind the boxes. Atem began to protest but Mahad grabbed him and covered his mouth. Strangely not even feeling guilty for restraining the Prince. "Who is there!" They heard the Pharaoh demand. His only answer was a crazy sounding laugh that made their hair stand on end. Suddenly the Pharaoh flew back against a wall and passed out; there was no explanation for it. Before Mahad could stop him the Prince ran out from behind the boxes.

"Father!" He yelled. There another strange laugh and the Prince stopped and looked at their attacker just in time to see a large energy blast coming straight at him. He closed his eyes and screamed, but there was no impact. The Prince opened his eyes and saw Mahad in front of him. For a second he worried that Mahad had taken the blast instead of him, but when he looked hard enough he could see a small barely visible shield in front of Mahad. Mahad was breathing heavily; it had obviously been a very powerful attack. The hooded man took a step back; he obviously hadn't expected to encounter a magician during his assassination attempt. He heard the assassin mutter something, but couldn't understand what it was.

"Get back!" Mahad told the Prince as he used the attacker's distraction to his advantage and formed an attack. It was the first time the Prince had ever seen Mahad use his magic to harm someone. The attacker easily defended himself, Mahad may have been crazily skilled with his magic, but he was still only twelve. The attacker won their little fight, though not easily. He looked exhausted when Mahad's shield finally broke and his attack made contact.

"Mahad!" The Prince yelled collapsing under the weight of the older boy when he fell on top of him. The man prepared another attack; Atem stood and blocked Mahad from his attack. He didn't know why, it was just what he had to do. Something in him told him that this was how it had to be, and he was not about to argue with it.

"You are an idiot, do you really think I am attacking him." Atem didn't respond, there was nothing he could do, there was no way he could run, the attacker was blocking his only exit, though he would not have ran if he could. There was only one way he could he could get out of this and he had no idea how to make it happen. He trusted himself though, he knew it was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was. He refused to show any fear, this man didn't deserve to see fear in his eyes. He would go down fighting, even if standing in front of his friend in a protective manor and hoping for a miracle was the closest he could get to fighting.

"If that is how you want to die, than so be it." He shot another energy ball Atem closed his eyes and braced himself for an attack he was praying wouldn't hit him. He refused to scream, he wouldn't even whimper.

"What the..." He heard the attacker yell. He opened his eyes to see once again someone blocking the attack. Unlike Mahad though this someone wasn't a human.

"What is that?" The man looked at the creature that was standing proudly in between him and his victim. Atem stared at the monster.

"Kuriboh?" Atem stared at the puffball that was as almost half his size. Kuriboh seemed to be excited he was jumping around happily.

"Is this some kind of joke." the man said angrily. He was offended that this kid expected such a pathetic creature to actually be able to defend him. Atem knew instantly that this man had made a mistake. Kuriboh did not like to be underestimated. He stopped jumping around and glared at the man. He still looked just plain adorable though. To both their surprise another Kuriboh appearing right beside the first one. The first one began to float and charged straight for the attacker. The man attacked Kuriboh; the puffball just dodged it easily. When he hit the man Kuriboh exploded. Atem screamed, when he opened his eyes again there was only one Kuriboh again and the attacker was lying on the ground clearly unconscious.

He looked at Kuriboh who was bouncing up and down happily again.

"Are you my Ka?" He asked the hyperactive ball of fur. It bounced over to him and rubbed on his leg. "I am guessing that is a yes." The Prince smiled at Kuriboh and petted him on top of the head. Kuriboh seemed to purr and then disappeared. Atem ran over to his father, momentarily forgetting about Kuriboh.

"Father. Father wake up!" he said attempting to shake his father awake. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He ran over to it. "Who is there?" He asked loudly.

"Seto and Karim." Atem heard Seto say from behind the door before they opened it.

"You sure took your good sweet time getting here!" He yelled

"We searched the entire..." Seto's voice died when he saw the three unconscious people. "Pharaoh!" They both yelled at the same time and ran over to their king.

"Yes, I am fine thank you for asking." He said sarcastically. They heard a moaning from a man they didn't recognize. "He did it." Atem said pointing. Karim restrained him before he could wake completely. His hood was ripped off and his face was visible. It wasn't anyone they recognized though.

"My Prince are you alright? What happened?" The Prince sighed and described to them exactly what happened.

"He is a magician, that is how he found us. He probably used magic." Atem told them. Seto grunted.

"This is why all magicians should be put behind bars." The Prince's face turned red and they quickly got into an argument because of it.

Mahad awoke to the sound of Atem's yelling. To Karim's surprise the attacker began to struggle. He had given up quickly, but it seemed he changed his mind.

"Seto! Help me out here." Karim said and Seto walked over to them. Atem laughed when Seto hit him with the Millennium Rod. The guy fell limp in Karim's hands.

"I do not think that is how it is supposed to be used Seto." Atem laughed. Seto shrugged.

"Whatever works is good enough for me." Atem laughed again before he noticed Mahad was awake. The Prince ran over to Mahad, who was holding his head in pain.

"Mahad." Atem said cheerfully. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but you must not worry about me. What about you my Prince, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Mahad sighed in relief. He looked over to Seto and Karim who were arguing over who was going to go tell the others what was going on. They needed to get the Pharaoh to a healer, but it would take both of them to carry him and one of them had to do something about the unconscious attacker. Mahad looked at the ground and saw the attacker's unhidden face. He instantly froze.

"Mahad?" Atem waved his hand in front of the magician's face. "Hello... Mahad. Are you in there?" Mahad didn't move. The Prince turned to Karim; Seto apparently went to get some help. "There is something wrong with Mahad." Karim looked up and walked over to them. He put his hand on Mahad's shoulder, Mahad jumped at the contact; he stood and began to back away.

"No" He whispered backing into the wall. Atem noticed he was looking at the attacker. "NO!" Mahad screamed and ran out of the room.

"Mahad!" Atem yelled and followed. Karim stood there knowing it would be better for him to just stay there. He walked over to the unconscious Pharaoh and began looking to see if there was anything he could do for him.

Atem ran after Mahad, trying his hardest to keep up. Unfortunately, Mahad was a lot faster than the Prince. He lost Mahad pretty quickly.

"Mahad!" He called knowing that Mahad wouldn't answer. "Where are you?"

"Prince." Atem turned and saw Mana standing beside him.

"Mana, you are alright." He said momentarily distracted. She nodded.

"I thought Mahad was with you?" She walked over to him with a worried look on her face.

"He was, but something upset him and he ran off. Now I can not find him." She looked surprised; running away wasn't typical Mahad-like behavior.

"Well we need to find him than." He nodded and they went to look for him. They looked everywhere, all of Mahad's favorite places, even all of the places he hated thinking that he may have been trying to trick them. There was no sign of their friend. Atem stopped in a random hallway.

"It is no use! He could be invisible if he wanted to!" He said ready to throw a fit.

"Calm down."

"How can I calm down! We have looked in nearly a hundred rooms now and we still failed to find him." He said crossing his arms.

"We have not failed to find him in a hundred rooms. We just know that there are a hundred rooms he is not in. Come on." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. "How about we try for a hundred and one rooms." Mana's optimism didn't help them find him easier. Another hour and they still hadn't found him.

"Now what Mana." Atem said about to give up hope.

"Come on Prince. You are his best friend. You should know where he is."

"How am I supposed to know! We have checked everywhere I thought of at least three times!" He yelled, officially going into fit mode.

"Do not yell at me I am not the one he is mad at!" She yelled back.

"Who said he was mad at me!"

"Why else would he be hiding from you?"

"I do not know alright!" He said starting to cry. The tears vanquished his anger, he was scared. What if Mahad was mad at him for some reason? "I do not know why he is hiding from me."

"I do not think he is Prince." She said, after some thought. "I think he wants you to find him. Where would you go if you were upset and you wanted only him to find you?"

"I do not know." He repeated and shook his head and repeated it again. Suddenly he opened his eyes again. "The plum tree!" he said and ran off. Mana followed.

"What?" She asked.

"The plum tree out back! It is where we were when we first became friends!" He yelled back and ran outside. Mana was surprised to see that the Prince was right. Mahad was there sitting under a large plum tree. The Prince ran over to him and knelt down beside him. Mana sat on Mahad's other side.

"Mahad." The Prince said gently trying to keep from startling Mahad. Mahad moaned in response. He didn't raise his head from his knees though. "Mahad it is alright, you know we will not laugh at you. We just want to know what is wrong." Atem put his hand on Mahad's back hoping to comfort him. It worked a little, Mahad gained the ability to talk to them.

"I do not want to talk about it." He said quietly not lifting his head. The Prince nodded.

"Ok then you do not have to." He told Mahad who looked up a little.

"Really?" He asked Atem just nodded.

"If you do not want to talk about it than I am not going to make you." The Prince smiled. "But I am not going to sit here and let you mope about it. So if you are not going to tell me about it, than I am going to have to resort to other methods of cheering you up." He heard Mana giggle, before she yelled.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" They jumped on him and started tickling him. He stood and tried to run from them, laughing as they chased him. The Prince cut him off and he ended up on the ground again. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I give! I give! I will tell you everything!" He yelled in between laughs. They got off of him and he sat up still laughing.

"Well... talk before we change our minds." Atem smirked.

"I thought you were not going to make me." He said his smile slowly disappearing.

"I changed my mind." Mahad sighed. His smile completely gone.

"I know the guy who attacked us." Mana stood.

"You got attacked!" She said angrily. "When were you planning to tell me about this?" She yelled glaring at the Prince. He shrugged.

"Woops."

"Woops! Woops! You could have died and you did not even bother to mention it!" She yelled. They got into an argument. Mahad smiled and watched their bickering from the sidelines. He laughed when the Prince finally stood hoping to keep her from looking down at him anymore and was still shorter than she was.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Mahad finally interrupted.

"Stay out of this!" She yelled, then the Prince yelled at her for yelling at him, and she yelled at him for yelling at her for yelling at him, and it continued.

"I am not kidding you guys you should really get married or something. At least then you would have an excuse." He said still smirking. They turned red and looked at him then at each other.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" They both said at the same time, causing Mahad to start laughing.

"That is sick, Mahad." The Prince said sitting back down staying as far away from Mana as he could while still sitting next to Mahad. Mahad laughed again when Mana stuck her tongue out at him. "I am sorry we interrupted you Mahad. Please continue." Mahad winced he had been hoping they would forget about it. "You said you knew who that jerk was. I am assuming that with the way you reacted you did not hate the guy."

"It was my teacher." He said. Atem waited for him to continue. Tears began to fall from Mahad's eyes. "He did the same thing with me as I am trying to do with Mana." She winced imagining how she would feel if he attacked her. Mahad continued. "Only I was with him for five years." he said hiding his face behind his long hair. Atem rubbed Mahad's back, he didn't exactly understand, but it was clear to him from spending so much time with Mahad and Mana that magicians get strangely attached to their teachers. Apparently they became like father figures or something, and though he couldn't exactly know how Mahad felt right now, he knew he had to help. This time though, not even a tickle fight could make it better.

"I am sorry." The Prince told his friend. Mahad looked up, he looked strangely alarmed.

"It is not your fault; please do not think that you are to blame for this." The Prince gave a small smile.

"Oh, do not worry. I know it is not my fault." Mahad sighed in relief. "But I am sorry anyway." Atem chuckled it felt kind of strange to feel sorry for something that wasn't your fault.

Mahad attempted at a smile. "Thanks I think." Mahad rested his head on the Prince's shoulders, only vaguely aware that he should not be leaning on the Prince. For a moment the Prince wasn't a Prince, he was merely Mahad's best friend, and Atem wouldn't have had it any other way.

1616161616161616

A/N) Kuriboh saved the day!


	17. Embarrassment

Chapter 17

Embarrassment

"Is anyone curious at all about how I managed to defend myself against a full grown magician who taught Mahad everything he knows?" Atem complained. He wanted to brag about finally managing to summon his Ka monster, but no one seemed to even be curious.

"I thought Seto and Karim showed up." Mahad said now looking very curious. "And he did not teach me everything I know. Some things I learned on my own." He said.

"That was not until like four hours afterwards." The Prince told them ignoring the second comment. They were now in Mahad's room. Atem had gone to his father's room not long ago, but he wasn't awake yet and the healer said he would be fine so he asked Shimon to come and get him when his father woke and went back to Mahad's room. He was sitting on Mahad's bed watching Mahad try to calm Mana down enough to get her to try some meditation.

"I did not even know you were alone." Mana said calmly "Because you guys never tell me these things!" She finishes her sentence by yelling. Mahad smacked her upside the head; he was beginning to get mad. He was now hoping that if he resorted to violence she would sit still.

"Shut up and sit still." He said causing the Prince to laugh. Mahad rarely lost his temper; he just hoped he was here when Mahad finally exploded on her. "You should feel lucky; normally you would be doing this in a classroom full of students." She closed her eyes and tried to stay still. She really didn't want to get smacked again. They were silent for a while, before Mahad sighed in relief.

"Note to self, violence works very well" He said sitting on the bed and watching her hoping she didn't decide to prove him wrong. "So you want to tell my how you managed to fight off someone over twice your age." He turned to the Prince who smiled brightly.

"I finally managed to do it,"

"I am sorry, but you are going to have to tell me what 'it' is." He said the Prince was obviously being so vague in order to brag, and he didn't want to deny him that fun. He rarely ever had anything to brag about. He hadn't even gotten to brag to Mahad about completing the Millennium Puzzle; the Prince had told them everything about the Millennium Items when his father had finally told him. He was too scared of it to even be happy that he completed it.

"I finally managed to summon my Ka monster." The Prince said with obvious excitement. Mahad stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had heard him correctly.

"You did what?" He said his eyes widening. Atem didn't answer. He had a huge smile on his face. "You did not!" Mahad stared at him looking for some hint of a lie. There was absolutely none.

"I did!" Mahad didn't even mind when Mana got up and ran over to them.

"Really?" She asked the Prince nodded.

"Let me see" She said. He blushed a little.

"Um, well I do not know exactly how I did it." He said.

"Aww."

"What does it look like?" Mahad said, he had already figured that the Prince wouldn't be able to summon it normally. There was always a difference between what happened when fighting than what happens during normal times.

"It is a Kuriboh." The Prince said, Mana looked at Mahad hopping she wasn't the only one who had no idea what a Kuriboh was.

"You are going to have to be descriptive, Prince. Right now you are the only one who knows what a Kuriboh is." Atem looked at them strangely.

"Really? It seems like common knowledge." He said, having instantly known everything there is to know about Kuriboh.

"That is because he is a part of your soul."

"Oh, well he looks like..." His voice trailed off and he blushed a little. At first, Kuriboh had seemed amazing, but now that he was asked to describe the not-so monster like-monster he was a little self-conscious.

"What is wrong?" Mahad asked a little worried. Atem blushed even more.

"Well, it is kind of small." he said a little embarrassed.

"So?" Mana asked, not understanding at all. Mahad did though.

"You should not be embarrassed of your Ka, my Prince. It is a part of your soul, being embarrassed of it is no different than being embarrassed of yourself." Atem closed his eyes trying hard to not feel embarrassed.

"It basically looks like a giant hairball with hands and feet." He peeked his eyes open they were both staring at him in disbelief. Mahad turned rather red, completely understanding why He had been so embarrassed. Mana burst out laughing. Atem hid his face in his hands and Mahad smacked her upside the head again.

"I am sorry, I am really really sorry, but..." she said before erupting into laughter. "I am actually picturing the hairball, and the picture is way too funny to ignore." Mahad rubbed the Prince's back and tried as hard as he could to keep from being embarrassed for the boy.

The Prince moaned. "It is not funny."

"I am so, so, so sorry." She said trying to stop laughing.

"I think it sounds kind of cute." Mahad said trying his hardest to make the situation a little better.

"You are not helping Mahad!" Atem turned even redder, cute was definitely the last thing he wanted his Ka to be.

"Sorry."

"What is going on in here?" Mahad jumped at the voice.

"Master Shimon! You startled me." Shimon just gave Mahad a confused look. Mahad turned even redder. Mana continued laughing, Atem just moaned again. "Do you need something?"

"I was going to tell the Prince that his father is awake and would like to see him."

"Yes!" the Prince exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room. Mahad sighed and glared at Mana.

"How can you possibly so insensitive?"

"I said I was sorry." She said still chuckling.

"That does not excuse your behavior! He trusted us to not laugh and you go and do that exact thing!" Mahad's temper was beginning to flair up again. He sighed and forced himself to calm down. "Sit down, you are meditating until I calm down." She didn't even consider disobeying now, she was just glad he was allowing himself to calm down.

"What exactly just happened?" Shimon asked, Mahad hadn't even realized he was still in the doorway.

"Do not ask me, I do not have the right to tell you anything about it." Mahad said, he still had a harsh tone to his voice, he began to pace. Shimon sighed and left the room, he had to admire Mahad's loyalty, there was absolutely no one that could get him to betray his friend. Even something as small as information that could embarrass his friend, was a secret that he would die to protect.

He walked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber. It seemed that the Pharaoh had noticed that the Prince was upset. He looked quite worried.

"Do not try to tell me everything is alright, I am not a fool."

"I am fine really." The Prince said. It was just the two of them in the room until Shimon walked in. The Pharaoh looked at him, hoping to get some information from him.

"Mahad refused to tell me, but from what I heard when he was yelling at her, Mana laughed at something he told them and now he is embarrassed." The Pharaoh gave the prince a questioning look. The Prince just stared at the bed. He sighed.

"Shimon if you would please, I would like to speak with him alone." Shimon nodded, bowed, and then left the room.

"Now will you tell me what is so embarrassing?" Atem shook his head. "And why not?" The Prince mumbled something he could not understand. "Speak up, son."

"You will be upset." he said in a small voice.

"Did you do something that was wrong?" The Prince shook his head. "Then there is little chance that I will get mad. You know you can tell me anything." Atem thought about this for a moment. Then seemed to give up.

"I summoned my Ka monster when you and Mahad passed out."

"You did?" he said remaining much calmer than Mahad and Mana had. Atem just nodded. "And what is wrong with that? I would have to say I am quite proud of you for it."

"You do not really have a reason to be proud, Father."

"And why is that?" The Prince sighed.

"It is pathetic."

"Now there is no reason for that. There is no such thing as a pathetic Ka monster, especially when it is your own."

"It is a fur ball with legs, Father."

"What do you mean?" The Prince sighed.

"Exactly like it sounds. My Ka monster is nothing more that a ball of fur with hands and feet." The Pharaoh sighed.

"I think you may be overdramatizing it just a little..."

"A fur ball Father! That is all it is! Nothing more, nothing less! I can not possibly make it sound more pathetic looking then it actually does!" The room was silent and the Pharaoh sighed.

"Even so, my son, you mustn't put yourself down like that. Your Ka is a reflection of your soul. You do not have to be big and powerful to be strong. Strength comes from many things, quite a few of these things I know you have. Courage, Determination, and you have an amazing gift with strategy and logic. Do not think that just because something is small or looks weak that it actually is. Those are the things that you need to be the most careful with. Do not underestimate your Ka, Atem. What it lacks in size and power it will make up for in other areas. I can promise you that."

"Why though, why do I have to be so small and weak?"

"Someday you will understand why, my son. Things may not be clear now, but they will. Until then I want you to continue your lessons with Shimon. I am sure that you are not yet able to summon it normally." The Prince shook his head. "Go get Shimon, I wish to tell him to continue your lessons." The Prince nodded and left returning with the elder before too long. The Pharaoh told Shimon as much information as he could without embarrassing his son. Shimon easily agreed that it was best to continue until he could summon the monster when ever he felt like it. The Prince didn't add much to the conversation. His parting line was enough to make the Shimon sure that the Prince wasn't too proud of his accomplishment.

"I do not know why I should even bother. No one will ever take me seriously with a Ka like that."

Shimon walked into the throne room three days later with a depressed look on his face.

"Shimon, what in the world is wrong?" The guardian of the Millennium Tauk asked in alarm. Shimon merely turned to the Pharaoh.

"The Prince was right. Absolutely no one will ever take that boy seriously again if they even so much as get a glimpse of his Ka." The entire court stared at him in shock. He was one of the last people they had ever expected to insult the Prince like that. Only Mahad and the Pharaoh were less expected to. Seto looked as though he was fighting laughter.

"That bad huh." A few of the guardians glared at him. The Pharaoh sighed and walked out of the room. "What does it look like?" Shimon shook his head.

"You truly do not want to know. I wish I did not know." The Guardian of the Millennium Rod just laughed. They were rather surprised when Aknadin walked out of the room without saying anything to anyone. Shimon sighed. Aknadin had been acting quite strange lately.

17171717171717171

A/N) I love Kuriboh! He'll prove himself later. ^_^


	18. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 18

Putting the Pieces Together

The Pharaoh walked down the halls dreading the look that he knew would be on his son's face. Sure enough when he walked into the training room his son's depressed look was the first thing he saw, and for a while it was the only thing he could see. He trusted the god's choice in Atem's spirit monster, but was it really necessary to cause the boy so much pain. Just a week ago the item that the gods had given the boy caused him dreams that would make most grown men would cower in a corner in fear for the rest of their life. What could the gods possibly be preparing him for, could all this pain and fear could actually have a good purpose? He walked over to his son who was sitting on the floor staring at the large bouncing object that was obviously trying to cheer the boy up.

"Wow it really does look like a hairball with hands and feet." The bouncing object stopped and looked up at the Pharaoh with sad eyes. The Prince didn't move. The Pharaoh knelt down and sat on the floor beside his son. "It is not that bad really; it looks very kind and gentle."

"His name is Kuriboh."

"Kuriboh then, he is obviously strong enough to protect you, if he protected you from the magician that attacked us."

"Only another Ka monster can destroy a Ka monster." Kuriboh rubbed on Atem's arm

"He seems to really like you."

"Of course he does, he is a part of me."

"That does not mean anything. Most Ka monsters are much more indifferent towards their host, loyal yes, but indifferent" The Prince was silent for a while.

"He is a dark monster." The Pharaoh gave him a surprised look.

"He certainly does not act like it."

"Mahad told me once that the attribute of the Ka monster can tell you a lot about his host. What does that say about me?"

"I do not know, I do not believe I have personally met anyone with a dark attribute Ka monster until now." The Prince did not respond to this.

"I have not had that dream that the Millennium Puzzle gave me since the attack." The Pharaoh thought about this, he couldn't quite figure out what this had to do with the conversation.

"That is good." The Prince was silent in thought again.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you were doing what you have done before, even though you was sure it had never happened." He said after a while.

"No I can not say that I have." The Prince paused before responding again.

"I was feeling that the whole time we were being attacked." There was a pause as the Pharaoh attempted to connect the things that the Prince was talking about.

"What does this have to do with the Millennium Puzzle?"

"The dream the Puzzle gave me was an exact replica of what happened in the safe room three days ago." The Pharaoh was confused, the Millennium Tauk was supposed to be the one that created visions of the future, not the Puzzle. Then again the power of the Millennium Puzzle was not described very well. The book of the gods only said that it was the most powerful of the Items. Maybe it had a combination of all the other Items.

"That is why I was able to summon Kuriboh." The Prince interrupted his thoughts. "Kuriboh was the strange comforting darkness. I knew that I was the young snake because I was the only one still conscious. I knew that the darkness from the dream would protect me, I just did not know what it was." Atem continued to stare at the small ball of fluff that was beginning to look very proud of himself. The Pharaoh looked back to his son before he remembered that he was talking to a nine year old boy. The maturity and wisdom was radiating from him, this experience was changing him. The boy was becoming a man before his very eyes. And at only nine years old. This unsettled him. He had once heard from his father that you could usually tell which men would die young; it was the ones that matured quickly. It had made sense at the time; they would mature quickly because they would not have as much time to mature. It was only a myth, a myth he did not want to believe that now, when he was watching his boy grow up way to quickly.

"If the first one was a prediction of the future, than what about the second one?" The Pharaoh said and the Prince looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"That is what I am afraid of, Father." The Pharaoh closed his eyes.

"Do not worry, my son. The gods have shown you these things for a reason, they will protect you." The Prince nodded and stood.

"I think I want to introduce Kuriboh to Mahad and Mana. I also want to ask Mahad what the Kuriboh's dark attribute means" Atem said not looking at his father. The Pharaoh stood as well.

"Alright, Atem." He said as he watched him leave the room. He sighed; he was getting to old for all this stress.

OO

Atem walked down the halls with Kuriboh following happily at his heels. At the moment he didn't really care who saw the fluffball. The embarrassment of having a puny Ka monster seemed a thing of the past. Not near as important as the other things he had on his mind. He wanted to believe his father. He wanted to believe that the gods would protect him, but the darkness in his dream consumed everything in its path. Living or inanimate including the light of ra. How could anything defeat such an all consuming darkness, mortal or god? He walked into Mahad's room.

"Hi Prince." Mana smiled distracted from her spell causing a book she was attempting to levitate to fly across the room straight at Mahad, who easily dodged it. The Prince laughed.

"You look like you have gotten good at dodging flying objects, Mahad." It felt good to laugh, maybe if he was lucky hanging out with his friends would help him to calm down.

"I have had a lot of practice at it lately." Mahad said and Mana laughed nervously. "Are you alright? You look a little nervous, my Prince." Mahad said. He had expected Mahad to notice so he had come up with a reason that didn't cause Mahad more worry.

"I want you to meet Kuriboh." Mahad smiled.

"You figured out how to summon him." The Prince nodded, pretending that embarrassment was what he was worried about. He stepped aside and Kuriboh quickly and excitedly bounced around the room.

"Awww! He is so cute!" She said before she thought about it. She looked at the Prince worried he wouldn't like her reaction. He just smiled so she was sure he didn't really care anymore.

"Whoa" Mahad fell over. Apparently Kuriboh was bouncing around so fast that he hadn't been able to stop when he was headed straight for Mahad's chest. Mahad laughed and petted him. Kuriboh purred. "He is very humane." Mahad said when Atem helped him up.

"Father noticed that too. He was like that three days ago also." Mana couldn't help her self anymore. She ran over to Kuriboh, picked him up and squeezed him tightly.

"He is so cute!" She said Atem winced, poor Kuriboh, that looked like it hurt. "How can you not think that he is the cutest thing in the world? Just like his master." Everything in the room froze when she said that. Mana dropped Kuriboh. "Did I say that out loud?" Mahad nodded. She turned pure red and ran from the room. Mahad chuckled and went over to check to make sure Kuriboh was alright. He looked dizzy and confused but he was alright.

"Did she just say she thought I was cute?" Atem said his mind seemed to be on super slow mode. Mahad laughed again.

"Yes, that girl has had a crush on you since two days after she met you. She talks in her sleep, and she was dreaming about you." The Prince sat on Mahad's bed, and lied down.

"I am too young for this kind of stuff." He said.

"I think you should send Kuriboh back. He is starting to look drained." Mahad said changing the subject. He was a little surprised when Kuriboh disappeared without warning he went over and sat next to the Prince.

"This has been a very stressful few weeks." Mahad laughed and nodded completely agreeing. Atem didn't ask him about Kuriboh's dark attribute. He was afraid of the answer.

1818181818181818181818181818

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated.


	19. The New Master of the Millennium Ring

Chapter 19

The New Master of the Millennium Ring

Thankfully the stress subsided for the next few years. There was always the looming dread over what the Millennium Puzzle had shown him. He had even started wearing it again; he was actually hoping it would give him another vision. He wanted to know as much about the dark enemy as he possibly could, it didn't show him anything though. Every once in a while it would glow for no reason whatsoever, but he got no visions. Around the time he turned thirteen summers old the stress began to build again, though for completely different reasons. He was learning how to run a kingdom he was expected to attend all of his fathers meetings and even help with a few of the decisions. His father aloud him to choose the punishments for a few of the lesser criminals. His father had told him he was merciful but just. It was a strange combination and his father told him on more than one occasion that he was proud of him for it.

The biggest problem seemed to be that he was having trouble balancing time for working with his father, and hanging out with his friends. Thankfully they were starting to get kind of busy as well. Mana's lessons were getting more complex and she was requiring more time to study, they often spent many hours in the library just studying their different subjects together. Though Mahad's studying was more of personal reading. He didn't really have all that many responsibilities, just Mana, he was even considering becoming a full blown teacher and getting a few more appendences, he found he was rather good at teaching. The idea seemed impossible after he turned seventeen.

"Come on Mahad. You are practically an adult now; they are not going to kill you for walking into the throne room. I know you are overly paranoid but you need to lighten up a bit." Atem dragged Mahad to the direction of the throne room. He didn't really need Mahad to come with him, but he was getting kind of tired of Mahad waiting for him outside of the door whenever he went into the room. He was going to break Mahad's fear of his father if it killed him, and it was starting to feel like it would kill him.

"Good afternoon, Father." Atem greeted when they were beside the throne. Mahad was rather stiff but didn't try to leave when the Prince let go of him.

"Hello Atem." The Pharaoh said back, he was watching Mahad's facial expression. Atem's attempt to get Mahad to 'lighten up' around the Pharaoh was quite amusing, and he wasn't the only one who thought so. A few of the guardians took bets on whether the Prince or Mahad would be the first to break and literally go insane. There was no other option that could be seen really. There was no chance the Prince would give up. The Prince will never give up on anything; it was a well known fact. It was also well known though that there was absolutely no way Mahad could act calm around the Pharaoh. So if neither of them could possible win, one of them would be going crazy.

Mahad stood there as the Prince and his father got into quite a detailed conversation about the taxes on the farmers. The Prince thought it was a little to high, he had been trying to convince his father to agree with him for at least a week now. Suddenly there was a bright glow from the front doors. Everyone turned to see one of the guardians had just walked into the room. The Millennium Ring was glowing like crazy. All of the points on the Ring were pointing towards the front of the room.

The guardian screamed as though it was burning him, he quickly took it off. It ripped itself out of his hands and flew to the front of the room. Mahad barely had time to realize it was coming right at him, before he somehow managed to catch it. He stared wide eyed at the golden object in his hand. It was the Millennium Ring. The only Millennium Item that he hadn't actually seen before today. Beside him the Prince gave a loud cheer.

"I win!" Mahad looked at him in confusion. "Now you have no choice but to hang out in here!" Mahad looked back at the Ring. The Prince had told him enough about what was going on during their meetings that Mahad realized that he was now officially a Sacred Guardian. Mahad heard Seto groan not far away and he sighed.

"You win" Mahad gave up, he didn't think he would ever feel comfortable with the Pharaoh so close by, but he didn't really have a choice but to get used to it. It wasn't like he was going to refuse a job offer. He was beginning to feel kind of like a bum. At least now he had a real reason to be here he should have left when his mother did. His mother had retired from the job the Pharaoh gave her and went live in town with her new husband. Mahad really liked the man she married but there was no way he was ever going to be able to call him father or anything like that. He was much too old for that when they got married. He visited them often; she would be so excited when he told her he was now in the Pharaoh's court. It was the highest honor a man could have.

After this he quickly became just as busy as the Prince. He had guardian duties and he was still training Mana when ever he had time. All thoughts of becoming a teacher disappeared from his mind. Atem didn't like that all that much, he thought Mahad would have made a great teacher.

Atem's lessons were starting to become a quick annoyance. At first he had been delighted that he was allowed to finally learn what his father did during the day. Now though, they were getting boring. He often found himself skipping them hanging out with Mana, who was usually skipping Mahad's lessons at the time. Though she never told the Prince that, he would have made her go to her lesson. Which she found to be hypocritical, but he said that the only reason he didn't want her skipping out on Mahad was just because Mahad was his friend, and he had enough to worry about right now. She understood that, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her fun. She enjoyed their daily hide and seek game, especially when she won.

The times all three of them could be together at the same time had become rare, but precious. They all enjoyed it to no end. Every once in a while Mana would decide they were going to kill themselves with stress and work and made them sneak out, sometimes even going as far as threatening them. Her threats were usually pathetic; they usually consisted of her telling everyone that the Prince's Ka was a fluffball and that Mahad was seventeen and still hadn't summoned his yet. He swore up and down that he hadn't bothered to learn because he didn't need it, but he was a horrible liar when he didn't really need to lie.

Mana had used that exact threat just that morning. The Prince and Mana had snuck out through the wall and met up with Mahad at their favorite spot by the Nile. Mahad didn't have to sneak out he was allowed out when ever he wanted, and he was too big for the hole. Now they were just sitting by the river talking.

"What did Mana blow up this time?" The Prince asked, he had noticed a burn mark in her room earlier. When Mahad became a guardian he had moved rooms and she had kept his old one. He now slept three rooms down from the Prince. They were both a little skeptical that the Pharaoh had not done that on purpose, he had begun to get very overprotective when Atem turned ten, almost as much so as Mahad was himself. Mahad just said it was due to old age, people do things like that when they get old. Atem couldn't deny that his father was old so he just figured Mahad was right, like usual.

He had figured out why Mahad was an owl in the dream that the Millennium Puzzle gave him. Owls were viewed as wise, he didn't know why but they were. Mahad was the wisest person he knew. He was pretty sure that the animal was a representation of the person's personality. It had upset him at first that he had been a baby snake, but he was young at the time so it made since.

"My staff." Mahad answered interrupting his thoughts. He was confused for a moment, before he remembered that he had asked Mahad a question. He looked at Mana who blushed.

"Not again." He laughed a little, not enough to embarrass her though.

"I do not think I am going to bother replacing it this time. I do not really need it anyway."

"Really!" Mana said in shock. She couldn't even levitate a book without her staff.

"I think the Millennium Ring is increasing my abilities. It is strange, and I am the first and only magician with a Millennium Item, so I am not exactly sure what is going on with it. It is starting to worry me." Mahad said looking down at the golden object around his neck. Atem stared at the waters of the Nile. "My Prince, are you alright?" Atem sighed.

"I do not like it Mahad. These Items, they still feel evil to me." His eyes didn't move from the river. Mahad watched him thinking carefully about his answer.

"I think I know how you feel. At times I feel a great darkness coming from the Ring. Once I could have sworn I heard screaming coming from it." The Prince turned to look at him.

"You guys are so overdramatic." Mana said lying down on the sand. Atem laughed.

"You would not understand, Mana. You are still a kid." He said teasing. She glared at him.

"I am only one summer younger than you." She said harshly.

"A summer and a half." He corrected smirking. She sat up and pushed him over, then stood and walked away. The Prince laughed. "Now who is being dramatic?" She stuck her tongue out at him before sitting down a good five yards away. Both of the boys laughed, "I think she needs cheered up."

"I could not agree more." They looked at each other, and Mahad smirked. For once he wasn't going to be the victim of a tickle fight and he was happily planning his revenge. She didn't last near as long as Mahad did, though that may have had something to do with them sneaking up on her when Mahad had always had a warning and a chance to run. She was still giggling when she gave up and they stopped. When the sun began to set they quickly made their way back to the Palace. They were halfway there when the Millennium Ring began acting up. It glowed and got hot. Mahad grunted and lifted it up by the string so it wasn't touching his shirt so it wouldn't burn him. Its spikes pointed behind them. Mahad tuned around and saw a large group of men staring at them.

Mahad glared at them as they seemed to be deciding something amongst themselves. One smirked apparently having made a decision. They began to walk towards the three.

"What do we have here?" One of them said looking straight at the Prince. Mahad's glare became fierce and Mana hid behind Atem.

"Somehow I was under the impression that the Crown Prince would have a bit better guards. A teenager and a little chicken girl? Is that really the best protection the Pharaoh would give his own son?" Another one of them taunted. Mahad didn't react to the insult, but nether of them expected him to. Both of them expected Mana's reaction though.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" She yelled in Atem's ear.

"Ow Mana, man calm down." The Prince said calmly rubbing his ear.

"Sorry. Master Mahad can I kill them?" She asked the 'teenager'. She had recently begun to call him Master out of respect even though she rarely acted respectful. He took it as an apology for making his life extremely hectic so he didn't mind it.

"Do you even know how to kill them?" Atem asked looking at Mahad with a surprised look.

"If she does I swear I did not teach her how to do it!" He said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Of course I know how to kill them!" She said pulling out Atem's knife.

"Hey, give that back." He said though not making a move to grab it. "How did you get that? I didn't even feel it leave my belt." She chuckled. The attackers had backed away a little when they saw the knife but now were attempting to form a loose circle around them.

"No, you are staying where I can see you." Mahad said and shot a fireball at one of them that was trying to get behind him. A few of them yelled when it hit. Most of them looked scared only one seemed completely calm.

"I figured the punk was a magician." the calm one said, and shot something back at Mahad, he was one too. They pretty much got into a one on one fight; everyone else seemed to feel the need to just watch.

"Since when do magicians hang out with everyone else?" Mahad said, it wasn't common to see a magician with a group of normal people in the 'real world', as Mahad like to call it.

"Who said anything about hanging out? When you use your powers for the right reasons you do not need to worry about who does not like you." Mahad's eyes widened. It didn't take the Prince long to realize what he had said.

"You are threatening them!" The Prince accused. The man smirked, and a few of the other men looked nervous. He gave them some kind of signal and they began to advance on the Prince and Mana. Mana moved to defend them both, aiming for the guy who called her a chicken first, though he was not the biggest threat.

"So the girl is one too." The magician observed. Mahad smirked.

"And a better one than you are." He taunted. Mana grinned brightly at the complement. Atem sighed as he watched Mana and Mahad protect him.

"Guys I feel worthless right now." He said, he was literally just standing there not really having anything to do. It would only make things harder for them if he tried to fight as well. Mahad was about to protest, but his enemy grunted.

"You are worthless, kid." He said grinning when Mahad glared at him. "Standing there doing nothing, you are a gutless punk." Mahad's temper flared up uncontrollably, he had heard those words before, and they were words he'd hoped to never hear again. The words brought back memories that he didn't want to see.

"Take it back." He said harshly, his face showing obvious rage. When the magician didn't answer his anger got even worse, he was sure now that he wouldn't calm down even if the man did take it back. "Take it back!" he said anyway, quite a bit louder this time. Mahad felt the Prince eyes on his back, but he didn't care what the Prince was thinking right now. He didn't care what any of them thought right now. He was mad, madder than then her could ever remember being since his father's death. The man still didn't respond he was staring at the enraged teenager, with a spark of fear in his eyes; he was beginning to regret this. "TAKE IT BACK!" Mahad yelled and the man took a step back in fear and fell over.

Mahad didn't care to realize it, but there was a strange purple glow, coming from his body, power seemed to be radiating from him. All of the other men stopped completely, and Mana was watching Mahad in fear. The air beside the man on the ground exploded with a loud crack. All of the other attackers ran, and no one stopped them. It had gotten dark and the glow around Mahad was their only light. It was bright enough that they could see the cowering man easily. He couldn't speak, though everyone knew that taking back what he said about the Prince wouldn't save him now.

"Mahad calm down." Mahad heard the Prince say to him but he didn't listen, he formed a wall in between them. He knew the Prince was going to try and calm him down, but he didn't want to calm down. He wanted to kill this man and he was going to. Mahad took a step forward and the man managed to scramble back. Mahad smirked, He looked at the doomed man with hate filled eyes, and the Millennium Ring dimly glowed in the darkness it was feeding off of Mahad's anger and getting stronger, causing Mahad to get stronger in return. Mahad laughed, liking the feeling of power the Ring was giving him, he walked towards the man who finally managed to get to his feet and began to run.

Atem punched the invisible wall Mahad had created to keep him out. He had to stop Mahad before it was too late. He screamed at Mahad and continued to bang on the seemingly unbreakable shield. He yelled at Mana to help him but she just stood there in shock. He began to cry when Mahad laughed. Mahad wasn't there anymore. Who ever was standing there in front of him couldn't be Mahad. He refused to give up, and tried to run around the wall but just has he had suspected it was a full circle around the magicians. Atem saw the man try to run, which in turn caused Mahad to laugh again. Tears began to blind him and Atem closed his eyes and balled his fists when he heard screaming. The man had tried to hide in the darkness, and now it seemed the darkness was eating him alive. Atem didn't open his eyes when the screaming stopped and but he touched the wall, hoping it hadn't fallen. He was scared now. He wanted to be as far away as he could from this thing that had taken over Mahad. He peeked his eyes open when the shield fell. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, very dark. He could still see the glow from the Millennium Ring. It was lower than he expected, so Mahad wasn't standing anymore.

"M-Mahad?" Atem stuttered as h walked nervously over to him. He stood beside Mahad, barely able to see him. He knelt down beside Mahad and touched him on the shoulder. Mahad flinched at the contact.

"I killed him." He whispered, the fear in his voice told Atem that his friend was back. Atem didn't speak and Mahad began to shake. Atem hugged Mahad close to him as Mahad began to sob. What had just happened? Had that really been Mahad standing there grinning evilly at the man? Had Mahad actually just killed someone? Atem couldn't believe that it was true, it just couldn't be true. Mahad was always so calm, how could he suddenly blow up like that? He wanted to ask Mahad to tell him exactly what had just happened, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not while Mahad was crying in his arms. He rested his head in Mahad's hair and cried with him. They stayed that way till dawn, not moving just sitting there.

The Prince heard someone moaning not far away and he looked up to see Mana waking up. He guessed that she had fainted sometime before Mahad killed the guy. Mana looked at the Prince and then Mahad. Her eyes widened and she ran over to them, Mahad remained still when she touched him.

"Is he alright?" Atem considered this, physically he was fine. It was mentally that he was worried about.

"I think so."

"What happened? I remember Mahad going sort of crazy but I think I passed out." She said worried. The Prince was quiet, there was no way Mana should ever find out about what happened, but could he lie to her. He looked down, but Mahad made no indication that he even heard her, let alone felt like answering her question. He looked around making sure there was no evidence of the lie.

"The guy managed to run away, when Mahad managed to calm down he realized if the man had not got away he probably would have killed him. Now he is freaking out thinking that he is a murderer." Mahad flinched at the word, calming Atem's worries that he had become completely catatonic. "He is not though." He said more to Mahad than Mana. "Everyone makes mistakes." Mahad mumbled unintelligently. Mana rubbed his back.

"He is right; you also have to think about who the guy was. He attacked us first. Probably planning on kidnapping the Prince or killing him or something. It was not like he was innocent." Mana said smiling at Mahad. The Prince moaned.

"Thanks for reminding me that a ton of people want me dead for no reason whatsoever, Mana. I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically, hoping to change the subject.

"Well it is true, it is not my fault you are a giant target. Look at your hair; you basically scream 'I am important, come kill me!'" She said pulling on one of his bangs.

"Ow, leave my hair out of this. I happen to like it thank you." He said pulling Mana's hand off of his hair. He didn't even notice when Mahad sat up, he was too involved in another one of their fights.

"How can I leave it out, it is everywhere! And multicolored! How in ra's name is it multicolored come on! It is like you were born with a crown or something. The gold is exactly where the crown would be." She said. Atem stared at her for moment thinking about this. He went over and looked at his reflection in the Nile.

"Whoa, it is. That is so weird." he said staring at his reflection.

"Your Father thinks it is proof that you will make a great king." Mahad said quietly, still not over what he had done, but willing to push it aside for now. Atem looked at him with masked joy, he couldn't overreact to Mahad being willing to actually join the conversation in fear that Mana would get suspicious. So he pretended that he was happy his father thought so highly of him, which wasn't hard because he was really happy about that too.

"Really?"

"He bragged about it a few days ago." It felt like months ago to Mahad, maybe even years. "It means you are special and he thinks it is proof that you will do great things." Atem joyfully looked back at his reflection.

"Um... Speaking of your Father, Prince." Mana said kind of hesitantly. "He does not know we are out here." Both Atem and Mahad stiffened. No one knew they left and they had been gone all night.

"Oh holy ra, he has to be freaking out!" Atem said running in the direction of the Palace. He had no idea what kind of excuse he was going to use, but he knew he had to get back now. Before his father totally loses it. Mahad and Mana caught up to him quickly.

"What are we going to tell him?" Mana asked scared of getting in trouble.

"Anything! Oh, I'll bet he getting ready to send out a search party to Rome or something drastic like that." They ran to the Palace walls and Mahad ran past the guards at the entrance completely ignoring the fact that they obviously wanted to talk to him. He ran over to where the Prince climbed out from under the wall Mana had gone in first and was waiting for him to come out. Mahad began trying to think of a story to get them out of this, it was only right that he should lie to protect him when he had just told Mana a complete and total lie for him.

"Father!" The Prince yelled to the Pharaoh when they ran into throne room.

"Atem!" The Pharaoh stood but didn't move, the Prince was obviously going to come to him. Mahad winced they had gotten there too fast he hadn't thought of a good excuse. "Where have you been!" He said sternly though hugging the boy.

"Umm..." the Prince said breaking the hug and looking away, searching his brain for some kind of excuse.

"It is my fault, Your Highness." Mahad said and Atem resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Mahad would try to take the blame.

"It is not." He said refusing to let him. Surprisingly Mahad ignored him.

"I mentioned that I needed help with something, and he was too eager to help. I told him I would rather do it myself but he followed me out of the Palace." Mahad said, completely and totally winging it, probably for the first time in his life. "I did not realize he followed me until it was too dark to come back. As soon as there was light enough I dragged him back." He was praying for it to work, but was still extremely surprised when it did. Unfortunately they weren't still completely safe yet. He turned to the Prince.

"What do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" He asked still holding on to the Prince's shoulders. He did know how dangerous it was, at least he did now.

"I am sorry, Father. I was not thinking." He was glad that Mahad had thought of an excuse that no one would get in trouble for.

"I do not want to hear of you ever doing that again. Do you understand me?" He said.

"Yes Father, I promise it will not happen again." He said he actually intended to keep this promise. He wasn't going to sneak out of the Palace anymore, there was no way he would ever risk that happening again. His father let go of him and sat down he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache was obviously forming.

"I am far too old for this." He said while Atem rejoined Mahad. "And he is barely even a teenager yet." A few of the guardians gave small laughs, Seto gave a loud grunt and Shimon just plain laughed. They walked from the room towards the exit.

"Mahad, come here. I want to speak with you." The Pharaoh called and Mahad stiffened.

"Yes, Sir." He said turning around and walking towards the front of the room.

"Follow me." The Pharaoh turned and walked out of room from a side exit. Mahad obeyed, following the descendent of horus out of the room.

A/N Is the story starting to get good yet. ^_^


	20. Explanations

Chapter 20

Explanations

"Why did you not mention that you had somewhere you needed to go?" The Pharaoh asked when they walked into the garden. Mahad calmed, the Pharaoh obviously wasn't mad. There was no anger in his voice.

"I did not plan to be gone long. It was just a short trip." He said, telling only half truths. Thankfully when he really needed to, he could be an excellent liar, because half truths to him were just as bad as a lie. And he was lying to the Pharaoh's face, but he tried as hard as he could not to think about that and just think about who he was lying to defend. His friend was definitely worth lying for.

"I value your privacy Mahad and I do not need to know where you are all the time, but I need to know when you are planning to leave, even if it is only for a few hours. It is for your safety as much as mine." Mahad was a little surprised, but he completely understood the reasoning behind it.

"I am sorry, my King. I did not realize..." His voice trailed off.

"It is alright, Mahad. Are you going to have to retake your trip, now that you had to come back?" The Pharaoh asked, and Mahad thought about it, he smiled.

"Yes, I am." He said, it was amazing how everything just worked out perfectly, he did need to go and he was going to need someone's help, but who?

"When do you plan on leaving?" The king asked nodding.

"Tomorrow morning I think is early enough." he wanted some time to review the spell he needed to use.

"Alright. You may leave." Mahad bowed before leaving. He walked towards his room the book he needed was in there, he had recently learned the spell. When he walked into his room, he was surprised to see the Prince waiting for him.

"You had to know I would be here." The Prince said leaning against the wall. Mahad sighed, he really should have known. His mind wasn't working very well.

"I am going to be leaving for a while." The Prince walked over to him.

"You are not fired are you? I will go fix it, he will listen to me." He said not waiting for an answer and began to walk from the room.

"No, do not do anything. I am not being fired, this is a personal trip." The Prince turned a curious expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" Mahad sighed, he had been worried that the Prince wouldn't believe him.

"I am dangerous, my Prince." the Prince's anger rose, he was starting to get tired of Mahad's lack of confidence in himself.

"You are not. You made a mistake, it is no big deal. That does not make you a menace to society." He said harsher than he had meant to, but it was true all the same.

"Even so, I need to do everything I can to keep it from happening again." Mahad countered, he knew the Prince's patience with him was thin at the moment, and he was trying to keep from pushing him over the edge. "There is a spell I can use that might help." The Prince looked skeptical.

"You are not going to try and take your emotions away or something stupid like that are you?" Mahad was silent for a while before he began laughing. The Prince looked at him in confusion. "Did I say something funny?"

"I do not even think that is possible, Prince." He said continuing to laugh. The Prince chuckled, glad to see Mahad laughing again.

"Well how am I supposed to know this stuff? I am not a magician." He said lightly. He continued when Mahad managed to control himself. "Anyway, you know what I meant." Mahad laughed again.

"I promise you will not even notice a change. If I can manage to do it correctly that is." He said the last bit quietly, half hoping the Prince didn't hear it.

"Do you doubt you skills, Mahad?"

"Maybe." He said humbly.

"Mahad when was the last time you messed up a spell?" The Prince asked knowing Mahad almost better than Mahad did.

"Umm... I can not actually remember." He said feeling like he was bragging.

"Should you really doubt your skills then?" The Prince looked proudly at his best friend.

"If I say no then can we change the subject?" He said blushing a little. The Prince laughed.

"I will consider it." He said smiling at his humble friend.

"Then no, I definitely should not doubt myself." The Prince laughed again.

"Alright then, now I have a few questions about last night." Mahad got really serious really fast.

"I though we were going to change the subject."

"I did, this has nothing to do with your skills." Mahad moaned. The Prince sat on Mahad's bed and motioned for him to do the same. Mahad sat down. "What did he say that made you so mad? I have been insulted in front of you before and you have never reacted that bad."

"It did not really have anything to do with you, it was the words he used." Mahad said staring at the ground.

"Why did they make you mad?" The Prince tried to remember the exact words he used but couldn't, there had been more important things going on at the time.

"They brought back bad memories." Mahad didn't look up from the floor. The Prince tried to think back to anything bad that happened that could have possibly made Mahad that mad.

"I do not remember..." He began before Mahad interrupted him.

"It was before I met you." The Prince looked at him in surprise. Mahad never talked about anything that happened before they met. Less even then he had told Mahad and he was only four when they met, so not much had happened to the Prince before then.

"Oh." He said quietly. "You do not have to tell me if you do not want to." He said, though he was curious. Mahad looked at him, trying to figure out if he wanted to tell him.

"It was the same thing my father's murderer said to me before he killed him." Mahad said quietly as though he wasn't sure he wanted to be heard. The Prince stared at him in pure shock. He wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. Mahad went back to starring at the ground.

"He was murdered." The Prince whispered, not really having the strength for much more at the moment. Mahad nodded. "And you saw it." Mahad nodded again a tear falling from his eye.

"It was because of me. He was trying to protect me." Mahad said weakly holding his head up with his hand. The Prince just listened, he had never seen Mahad look so vulnerable, even when his Master had betrayed him he still attempted to keep his pride. Now though it was like he had no pride left, he was crying and he didn't try to hide it. It was the first time Mahad ever actually let the Prince see his tears. The Prince realized just how much he had depended on Mahad's amazing ability to keep calm, whenever he needed something to lean on Mahad was always right there. The Prince gave a small smile, now it was time for him to be the strong one and let Mahad lean on him.

The Prince put his arm around Mahad's shoulders, but did not speak. There were times when no words should be said and it is a sign of a true friend when you can tell when to sit there and be quiet.

"Do you miss your mother at all?" Mahad asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I miss her any time someone tells me about her. Especially when Father mentions her, I can hear in his voice how much he loved her It makes me wish more than anything that I had met her." The Prince answered remembering a few of the times he had asked his father to describe her. Mahad watched him for a moment.

"I wonder which way is easier. If it is easier to have never known them or easier to loose them during life."

"From what it looks like from my point of view right now, it is easier to have never known them." The Prince said trying not to upset him.

"But you spent the first four years of your life blaming yourself for her death." Mahad reminded him. "That makes it harder."

"The first four years of my life I barely understood what death was." The Prince chuckled a bit. "That makes it easier." Mahad smiled a little.

"That is true, and anyway how can you miss someone you have never even met?" He said teasing a little.

"It is a strange feeling, I will tell you that." Mahad stood and walked across the room to his bookshelf.

"I need to study the spell I am going to use tomorrow." he said picking up one of the thicker books. It was Mahad's way of saying that he wanted to be alone for a while. The Prince stood.

"Will I see you before you leave?" He asked.

"Probably not, I will leave as soon as I can." The Prince nodded and walked out of the room. Mahad sat on the bed and read over the spell. It wasn't going to be a terribly complicated spell, but It wouldn't be easy either. He was not going to be able do this on his own. This spell was going to drain his energy, he would need someone tell him when to stop or he might end up draining himself dry. The only problem what that he didn't know who to take with him, the Prince wasn't even an option, and Mana wasn't a good choice. He wasn't sure how long it would take and Mana didn't have a very long attention span. He was worried she would get distracted or something, but who else did he trust enough for this. He didn't know any of the guardians well enough. He didn't ever talk to Karim and the newest Guardian, Shada, was just that, new. He didn't know the first thing either of them. The thought of bringing Seto was laughable same with Aknadin. They both hate him, they would probably laugh as drained his strength dry.

There was only one person he thought he trusted near enough to take with him. He got up off the bed and walked down the hall.

"Master Shimon." He said peeking into the vizier's room. Shimon stood he had been working at his desk.

"Oh, Mahad. Come on in." Mahad walked into the room. "What do you need?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

OO

"Mana why are you so upset, one would think you would be happy to have the day off." Atem said smiling at the depressed girl. She was lying on the ground under the plum tree.

"It is weird, I have not seen Master Mahad's exasperated look at all today." She pouted.

"Ah yes. The day is not complete until you drive Mahad crazy." The Prince laughed. She sat up.

"Exactly, it just is not right. I do not like it at all." She crossed her legs and rested her head on her fist. "How long till he gets back?"

"I do not know Mana, but I hope it is soon. This may actually be the first day I have not seen him at all since he moved here when I was four summers old." Mana looked at him skeptically.

"You are kidding." She said. The Prince laughed.

"No, I am not."

"That is kind of scary." She said standing up and stretched. She grabbed a plum and sat down and started to eat it.

"How are you still hungry you just ate lunch?" The Prince chuckled.

"My stomach is huge." She laughed.

"That is an understatement." The Prince and Mana turned around to find the owner of the voice.

"Mahad!" They said at the said time. Mana leaped on him.

"Whoa!" he said falling down. Mana looked at him with a worried expression.

"You look exhausted." she said, sitting up. Mahad pulled herself up. The Prince knelt beside the magician.

"Just a little tired." He said pulling himself out from under Mana.

"You do not look only a little tired." The Prince accused. "You need a nap."

"I do not have time for a nap. I have been away all day, I have work to do." The Prince grunted.

"I am the Prince of Egypt, I can make you take a nap, do not make me." Mahad was going to protest, but the look on the Prince's face made it obvious he was not going to win. He sighed and stood, Mana helped him up. They walked him back to his room, or Atem did, Mana went as far as she was allowed. She still wasn't allowed near the Priest's rooms.

"This might be the first time you threatened to actually use your power on me." Mahad said a little bit of teasing in his voice.

"This was the first time I felt the need to. If I did not you would have probably passed out after an hour."

"I am not that tired."

"You can not even walk without leaning on the wall."

"Are you angry with me?" There was silence for a while.

"Not angry, a little disappointed, yes, but not angry." The Prince followed Mahad in his room. "You should already be in bed."

"You did not want to see me?" He pouted a little overdramatising it.

"I would rather see you later than see you like this, and still trying to keep from taking care of yourself." The Prince leaned against the wall while Mahad climbed into bed.

"I do that a lot." He closed his eyes. "You probably should be used to it by now."

"It is not something you can get used to." He said stiffly. Mahad sighed.

"I am sorry, I will try harder from now on." He peeked at the Prince's expression, which was beginning to look calmer.

"Promise?"

"I promise." the Prince nodded.

"I will leave you to your rest then." he said and walked out the door.

Atem walked towards Mana's room. He knew Mahad would never go back on a promise, but Atem hadn't missed that Mahad promised he would try. Meaning that he didn't think he could do it. He peeked into Mana's room she was sitting on her bed reading a spell book.

"Are you studying without being told to, Mana?" He said teasing her.

"Master Mahad did not look so good. Maybe he would feel a little better if I did not stress him out so much." Mana said looking sad. The Prince laughed quietly.

"Mana, Mahad's exhaustion has nothing to do with you." She looked back at him not quite believing him.

"I stress him out too much..." She tried to argue.

"Mana, I promise it has nothing to do with you. He is just tired because of his trip, and after what happened yesterday he has every right to be exhausted."

"So it is not because I keep running away from him and stuff." She said hopefully.

"No Mana it is not."

"Oh thank ra." She sighed happily. "Phew. I was worried I'd have to stop." She threw the book back in the pile of spell books she kept in a corner of the room. Atem laughed.

"What were you studying?" He asked hoping more to start a conversation than to actually find out.

"About Ka monsters. That's what he's trying to teach me about. I think it's more because he's hoping teaching me about it will make him able to summon his or something." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were right." The Prince laughed. "What are you learning about them now?"

"What they mean. Like what their features mean. Kuriboh's furriness means that you are kind. Stuff like that."

"Oh." He said quietly. He quickly remembered that he still hadn't found out what Kuriboh's dark attribute meant. "What about attributes? Have you learned about those yet?"

"They're next. Why do you want to know what Kuriboh's means?" The Prince nodded.

"It should be in that book under the one I was just reading." She said pointing. He hesitated to grab it, and she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about it." He said honestly. It was easier then he thought it would be to tell her.

"Why?"

"Kuriboh is a dark attribute."

"No way." She said with wide eyes. "That's hard to believe. He really doesn't act like one."

"It's true." The Prince watched as Mana stood to get the book, not patient enough to wait for him to get the courage to get it himself.

"Shall we find out then?" She grabbed the book and looked it up.

"Dark attributes tend to represent fear and death." She looked at Atem. "But Kuriboh is so cute! He has got to be an exception." She said seeing the horrified look on his face.

"There are exceptions?"

"Sure, there are exceptions to every rule." She gave him a smile that was so big, it was obviously fake.

The Prince moaned. "It means that I am going to die a scary and painful death?"

"It does not mean that. It probably means nothing like that."

"I doubt that. I am not that lucky."

"I think you are very lucky. You have us."

"One large bit of luck does not make you lucky."

"My parents were killed in a house fire when I was five, I lived on the street for a year after that. You are unlucky?"

"I killed my mother, spent the first four years of my life friendless, and I hardly ever even see my father outside of his meetings. Yes, I think I am."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously. He sighed.

"Never mind." He got up and started to walk off. She grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what you mean?"

"It is nothing, it wasn't really my fault."

"How did she die?"

"She died in child birth." She looked shocked. He looked at her. "I know it is not my fault, do not bother telling me. Mahad already got on my case about it."

"Good, you should be hassled about it."

"I am sure you would have enjoyed hassling me about it, but he beat you to it."

"Darn."

The Prince laughed as he made to leave her alone. Just before he walked out he turned back towards her.

"Kuriboh attacks by self-destructing." His eyes held nothing but worry. "What does that mean?" He asked

"I-I do not know." She told him, hoping it was true. Interpreting the meaning of something as complex as how the Ka behaves and attacks was not as precise as interpreting the meaning of how the Ka looks.

If it meant anything at all it couldn't mean something good. Maybe that he was brave but weren't there better ways of showing that.

Mana sat on her windowsill, after he left the room with only a nod. She prayed that her fears would amount to nothing, that everything would be alright.

She missed the younger days. The days when they could play all day and not have to worry about the future. Life had been so easy in those days. Why couldn't they go back to that.


	21. The Confession

Chapter 21

The Confession

Mahad hadn't been lying. They noticed no change in him after he came back. Mana couldn't even figure out where he'd gone. Atem had been worried, despite Mahad's promise. They saw no effects of his trip, though he'd assured the Prince that he'd been sucessful. Mana tried to get him to tell her what he did. He stubbernly refused, so she tried to get the Prince to ask him. Mahad wouldn't deny him. Atem also refused. What ever Mahad had done, Mahad was happy with the result, and it didn't mess him up in any way. That was good enough for the Prince, he didn't need or want the details if Mahad didn't want to share them.

Mana found herself wishing more and more that life could go back to the way it was when they were young. When Mahad was about twenty he took in a few more apprentices, putting her in a class. They still had solo lessons, but none of the other students knew about that.

The Prince was spending a lot of time with his father. They were happy for him, but still didn't like being separate. Mahad, naturally, got to spend a lot more time with the Prince than Mana did, and she was not happy about this one bit.

"I feel like I never see you any more." She wined. Atem tried to stifle a chuckle. It was one of the few times all three managed to be together for more than long enough to just say hi. They had decided to hide in the back of the library hoping no one would find them.

"Mana, I see you at least once a day." He reminded her. Mahad just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, for long enough to say hello." She complained.

"Not true and you know it." Mahad had an amused look on his face.

"You are enjoying bugging me." Mana gave a fustrated yell. "You both are so annoying!" They just looked at each other and smiled.

"Calm down, Mana. I promise this will only last until my lessons are done." He finally gaver her a serious look. "I do not know about Mahad, but I will have much more free time after that."

"When is that?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Normally they last until I am about twenty summers," She moaned. "But Shimon said I will probably get done faster than that, I am quite ahead. They started me early due to how eager I was when I was younger."

"But you are only seventeen summers now." She dropped her head into her arms.

"It is better than nothing." He shrugged.

"Just be glad you get to see him at all, Mana. Most people do not get the honor." Mahad reminded her, causing the Prince to blush a little.

"Yes, well I did, and got used to it. Now I miss it."

"Mana, I am trying. Please be patient with me, things are very complicated at the moment." He pleaded, trying to make her understand.

"I know. I just miss being young."

"What good is hoping to be young again? All it does is limit your progress forward and keep you stuck where you are." Atem mused. "Why would you be willing to loose everything you have learned thus far just go back and be carefree again? How can you move forward if you are always looking back? I believe the best day of your life should always be today"

Mana thought about this. "So if you had a chance to go back you would not?"

"No. What would I gain from going back? Nothing. What would I loose from going back? All the progress I have made sense then. The cons out weigh the pros."

"Very profound, my Prince." Mahad nodded towards him.

"You are mocking me. I know you are."

"I would never dream of it." He smiled.

"You are a really bad liar when your job does not depend on it."

"I know. It is really annoying." He complained.

"Speaking of stuff Mahad is bad at..." Mana started. He glared at her, she gave him a look that told him she was out for revenge.

"Say it and I am doubling your..." He couldn't even finish before she called his bluff.

"Mahad still can not summon his Ka." She smiled hugely. "Shimon even tried to help him." Mahad moaned and put his head in his hands. "I am starting to think that I will be able to summon mine before he can summon his."

Atem chuckled. "Have you tried to learn yours, Mana?"

"No, I do not really need to. I can take on anything that wants to attack me. I am not that important, I do not have armys after me like you do."

"That is not true. You are very important."

"To who exactly." She looked at him sceptically. She was surprised to see him blush.

"You are important to me." He said quietly looking away.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, completely oblivious to his nervousness. No one said anything for a while, Mahad should have been entertained by this. Normally he would have. It just happened so much that it was starting to get annoying. Why couldn't they just hurry up and get it over with? Everyone knew they would end up married. Even Seto had mentioned more than once that the second became queen he was quitting and moving as far away as possible.

"Father finally found the owner of the Millennium Tauk." Atem finally broke the silence.

"Oh who?" Mana asked.

"Her name is Isis. Her mother was one of the cooks. It was sheer luck they figured out it was her. Isis was bringing some food to Maraj, one the previous owner of the ring, she's been ill lately." He added the explanation only for Mana's benefit.

"Your Highness! I found you." Atem turned to see Karim coming towards him.

"Indeed, it would seem you have. Is it in anyway possible for you to unfind me?" Atem responded. A priest looking for him could only mean that his father needed him. So much for spending time with his friends.

"The Pharaoh requires your presence in the throne room."

"Of course he does. " He turned back towards Mana and Mahad. "I suppose I must leave now. I promise I will see you tomorrow, Mana." He nodded to them and followed Karim out.

Mana glared after them.

"Erg! I'm so tired of this!" She yelled and stomped out of the room dramatically turning the opposite direction the Prince had gone.

Mahad smiled and shook his head at his best friends. He turned to the shelves and looked though them. This section always brought back memories. He'd been standing in this exact spot when he officially became a resident of the palace. A lot had happened since then. He reached for the smallest book on the shelf, probably the only one on this shelf he hadn't read yet, he wasn't really fond of small books, he finished them too quickly. He was surprised when it wouldn't come off the shelf, instead it just moved forward a little.

"What?" He stared in shock as the entire shelf began to move as though it was a door. It opened to an unlit hall-way. There were torches along the walls. He looked behind him to make sure there was no one around before lighting the torches with magic and following the hall. It quickly became less of a hall and more of a stairway. He was pretty sure he was at least twenty feet underground before it finally ended. It became a single nearly empty room. All that was in the room was more torches, which he lit, and in the center was a stand, on the stand was two books. Two very large, very heavy looking books.

He reached out to them curious as to why they had been hidden. When he saw the title and cover of one book the quickly pulled his hand back with a gasp.

It was _rw nw prt m hrw….._ The Book of the Dead.

Only those directly involved in the mummification possess of a previous Pharaoh could even touch the book. All others who did were doomed to never reach the afterlife.

What was the Book of the Dead doing here? Shouldn't it be in some temple or something?

Mahad considered going back to the library. This was not a place he should be. It was hidden for a reason. Then he saw a piece of parchment sticking out from the second book. Someone else had read this book, which must mean that it was safe. The book had no title, no marks on the cover to tell what book it was, except for a single wadjet. Horus' eye stared at Mahad, and he could not control his curiosity.

He picked up the nameless book and opened it to the page that was marked. The book was clearly in an ancient language. He couldn't read a word. A little disappointed he picked up the parchment and looked at it. Whoever put this in the book must have been able to read it. It was a letter, more like a diary entry then a letter really.

_I will save my people from these enemies... I must as only I will do it, _

_In order to save my people it must be done. An army will be necessary, they must not know what is happening as they are sure to tell him. They will need to be brainwashed. Something only a magician can do. How I loath the thought of using one of those vile creatures. _

_For the good of my people I will do it. I will do what my brother, the 'great pharaoh of Egypt' would never have the courage for. Though I am not afraid. He is a coward. He would never do what I must do for my people. He would never give up what I have given up for my people. _

_His son. _

_His 'precious' son. The filthily witch lover. _

_My son should be the one, my son is far better then that rat. Had I been born a few seconds earlier he could have been. He could have been the King of Egypt. Instead of that foolish child. He will ruin us, as his father nearly did. _

_Only I can save them from his foolishness, his inability to rule. There is only one way to do that now._

_Souls will be sacrificed. Living souls must be sacrificed to forge the Millennium items. The Millennium items will save us._

_It must be secret. No one may know. A village far away, a village hidden by those who hide for a living. A village hidden by thieves, murderers, and all other evils some so foul they remain nameless._

_Kul Elna_

_It is the perfect place. A village of evil men, no one will miss them. No one will even know they are gone. I will be doing the world a favor._

_If he were to find out he would let my people die to stop me, to protect this filth. _

_It must be secret, it must be perfect. It will be perfect, the perfect plan. My plan, only mine. _

_I will not be stopped._

* * *

><p>AN If anyone is wondering the book he pulled out to open the door is the same book he was reaching for when his mom distracted him by telling him they were moving to the palace. ^_^


	22. Traveling Plans

Chapter 22

Traveling Plans

Atem was angry. His father was hiding things from him again. He was deliberately avoiding him. He hadn't been in his throne room for more then ten minutes all day. Normally he spent all day there.

What ever it was it had to be important, his father had been very upset about it. It was easy to see when his father was upset about something. He asked his father to tell him what it was, that was when his father started acting weird. Suspicious, secretive. His father had never acted that way towards him before.

That added with the fact that Mahad was very busy today meant that Atem had no one to talk to at all, no one but Shimon. Shimon also noticed the Pharaoh's strange behavior.

"Perhaps he is feeling unwell." Shimon theorized when Atem questioned him on any possible reason behind the strange behavior. "It would be just like him to try to hide it, trying to pretend he's fine."

"He usually does not hide that from me though." Atem crossed his arms. "Unless it is really bad, I can not imagine him hiding it from me."

"Well I certainly hope it is not really bad."

"What if it is? What if something is very wrong with him?"

"Your father is not a fool. If he fears for his life he will make it known."

"I know. He is just so proud; I fear for him sometimes, he may not even think to fear for his life."

"I will see if I can speak to him about, I am sure it will amount to nothing."

"Thank you. He is far more open with you than me."

"He merely wishes for you to think highly of him. That is all."

"I already do, knowing he is ill is not going to change that. He is just as human as I am."

"Yes, well he likes to pretend he isn't. You know that as well as I."

"He has quite the imagination for a man in his early forties." Atem complained.

"I heard that." The Pharaoh said appearing in the doorway. "If I was not such a kind man you would both be in big trouble." He gave a halfhearted little smile.

"Are you planning on telling me why you've been hiding from me all day?" Atem asked not even pretending to be amused by the joke.

"What makes you think I have been hiding from you? I've been busy, you have become quite self centered I see."

"I am not convinced." Atem crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No." The Pharaoh said plainly, Atem closed his eyes and attempted to control his anger before pushing past his father and heading out the door. The Pharaoh sighed. "I am not done speaking with you yet." Atem stopped but didn't turn around. Even he couldn't just walk out when the Pharaoh wished to speak with him.

"So now you are talking to me?" He could however express that he wasn't happy about it.

"Turn around I am not going to talk to your back." He ordered. Atem considered not listening but knew that the repercussions of that act were far more then was worth it. He turned around still not looking at his father. The Pharaoh sighed. "I suppose that is good enough."

"What do you want?" Atem said angrily. The Pharaoh chose to ignore the tone of voice, Atem rarely got angry with him, he hadn't realized avoiding the young man would upset him his much.

"I need to go somewhere." He said as nonchalantly as possible, trying to ignore Shimon gaze change from watching the Prince in amusement to looking at him in surprise. The anger eased off the Prince's face a little to be replaced by curiosity.

"Where are we going?" He asked. His father rarely left the palace, and in the rare occurrence that he did he always took Atem with him.

"I did not say we, Atem." He corrected. Atem's expression changed to one he did not like, he looked regretful.

"Oh... Did I, er" He struggled to get the words out, he wasn't real good at expressing sorrow. "Did I do something to upset you father?" He never considered that his father's reclusive behavior might have been because of him.

"Of course not." The Pharaoh stepped towards his son and put a hand under his chin making him look at him. "I have something important I have to look into. I wish to make certain my information is correct before I worry you with it. That is all." He dropped his hand but Atem didn't move.

"So it is not my fault?"

"Not at all."

"OK."

"I need you to take care of the place while I am gone." Atem began to look worried.

"But.. What if something happens? I do not..." The Pharaoh shushed him.

"You have been taught everything you need to know... and to tell you the truth many things you do not need to know."

"But I..." His voice trailed off. He didn't trust himself near as much as the Pharaoh had thought.

"You will have the guardians to ask for help if you need anything."

"You are not taking them with you?"

"No I am taking a few guards and that is all."

"That is too dangerous, you should at least take Mahad or Seto."

"I will take neither. Mahad has far to many things to do and Seto... well Seto is the last person I wish to take with me."

"Why?" The Prince asked.

"I will tell you later."

"Then take Karim, I know for a fact he has nothing to do today."

"Atem..."

"You are taking Karim, I am not going to let you go otherwise."

"I was unaware I needed your approval." The Pharaoh replied. Shimon chuckled and Atem looked slightly embarrassed.

"Um please." He said realizing his mistake.

"He is going to be a rather bossy Pharaoh." Shimon whispered to the Pharaoh.

"I can not say I disagree." He replied genuinely smiling for the first time all day.

"Alright Atem, since I absolutely could not survive without your approval, I will take Karim." The Pharaoh said glancing at Shimon who was trying hard not to laugh. Atem looked rather annoyed at the obvious sarcasm.

"You are also overly sarcastic for a man in your forties." He said under his breath in a typical teenager manner. He walked off.

"I heard that!" The Pharaoh called after him. "And quit mocking my age!"


	23. Royal Encouragement

Chapter 23

Royal Encouragement

"Are you sure this is a good idea, your Highness." Mahad said attempting to speak low enough that Karim couldn't hear him but not so low that it would make it obvious they where hiding something. It wasn't hard seeing as they were in the stables and the horses seemed rather talkative today. "What if Aknadin finds out and comes to stop you?"

"Shush! Do not say his name right now. If we do not make it obvious we will not have anything to worry about."

"Sorry." Mahad looked around making sure Karim didn't get curious. "I am still unsure about this."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I could go, instead of you?"

"No, for many reasons. First of all, I need to see this for myself, if it is true and my own blood has done something of such a nature then I will not believe it unless I see it for myself. Second he is always suspicious of you. You leave without telling anyone where you are going and he is going get someone to follow you, I may not know him as much as I thought, but I do know him well enough to know that."

Mahad shook his head. "He did not follow me last time I left."

"You had Shimon with you last time you left, Shimon has been here far to long to be untrustworthy."

"I have been here a long time too." Mahad said his face showing about as much emotion as a rock. He wasn't arguing, just pointing out the unfairness of Aknadin's trust.

"You could have been here since the gods created Egypt and he still would not trust you."

"How long has Shimon been here anyway?" Mahad changed the subject. The Pharaoh laughed.

"Longer than I have Mahad. Longer then I have." The Pharaoh looked towards the doors as the Prince came into the room. He still looked worried.

"Pharaoh everything is ready for your departure." Karim said trying to sound like he wasn't worried. "If you do not mind me asking, where exactly are we going?"

"As a matter of fact I do mind. You will see when we get there." The Pharaoh responded before turning away from him to Atem.

"Please do not go." The Prince sounded like he was trying his hardest not to beg, and failing spectacularly.

"I will be back as quickly as possible."

"I can not do this, I..." The Prince paused trying to force away his pride before whispering "I'm scared."

"Atem, someday, maybe even someday soon, I will no longer be around to help you." Atem winced. "You must learn to do things without my help." He hugged his son. "And do not think that you are alone, you know you have many people who will help you if you need it."

"I do not think I can do it."

"I know you can. And you will do it amazingly well, probably better then I."

"That is not possible." He replied quietly.

"Yes it is. It is your destiny, and has been since the day you were born. You were born to be a King."

"So, every other Pharaoh was too. They did not all turn out great."

"No they were born to be something else, but they were thrown into royalty because of their birthright. To be totally honest I believe I would have made a far better writer then a King, but I inherited the throne from my father. I have always believe the succession of kings by birth is not the best way to do things."

"I do not understand." Atem said and the Pharaoh moved to sit on a ledge gesturing for the Prince to do the same.

"Everything is preordained, Atem. The gods thought of a path for each of us to follow, we do not always follow that path, but it is the best one for us. There are some people where it is obvious what the path for them is. You are one of those, even if you, yourself can not see it yet."

"How do you know?" 

"They have given you a gift," He rubbed his son's multicolored hair. "No matter how many it holds you will stand out in any crowd." Atem blushed and ran a hand though his hair. "You have a very dominating personality. You demand respect without even realizing it."

"Then how come Seto teases me so much?" The Pharaoh laughed.

"Because Seto has a very rebellious personality and that is the only way his loyalty will allow him to show that. It does not help that he is very competitive and you have taken it upon yourself to make him see you as a rival." Atem chuckled.

"True." He said before pausing for a moment. "You really think I can do it?" 

The Pharaoh thought for a moment. "Come with me." He said getting up and heading over to the watering fountain. "Look at your reflection and tell me what you see." Atem looked confused but did as he was told.

"I see me."

"Be more specific, Atem."

"I see, well mostly I see my hair." The Pharaoh laughed.

"Look at the golden part of your hair. How is it shaped?"

"Around my head."

"What does that remind you of?"

"Um the way it has always been. Father I do not understand..."

"It looks like a crown, Atem." He interrupted causing Atem to look back at the water.

"It kind of does," he said mostly to himself.

"You have always wondered why you are so different from everyone else, I have always known. You were born to be a Pharaoh, if you ever doubt that you can handle the responsibility I want you to look at your reflection and remember what I have told you today." The Prince looked up from his reflection at his father. "You will be an excellent king."

Atem glanced back at his reflection for a moment before nodding at his father.

"I will do my best, Father."

"I know you will." He hugged Atem before heading back towards Karim and Mahad, who had passed the time with a little conversation of their own. They looked up at over at them when they saw the Pharaoh coming.

"Ready to go?" The Pharaoh asked as though they'd been waiting on them. Karim nodded, and mounted his horse while the rest of the guards did the sames.

"Here, the less people who know who you are the better." Mahad conjured up a cloak and wrapped it around the Pharaoh and put the hood up. The Pharaoh laughed, he was always rather amused my magic.

"My brother may not agree but I must admit, having you around is at the very least entertaining." He said climbing up onto the horse. Mahad flushed but responded anyway.

"I hope I have been more useful then a mere entertainer, Sir." The Pharaoh smiled down at him.

"Stop acting so nervous around me and we will see." He teased before leading the guards, and Karim, out of the stable, leaving a very embarrassed Mahad behind.


	24. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 24

Mistaken Identity

Mahad watched his young friend closely for the next few days, He told himself he was just making sure the Prince didn't get too stressed out, but in reality he was watching his ability. He was nearly in awe at how decisions seemed to naturally come to the Prince, everyone was. He didn't have a second of hesitation before making an order or punishing a criminal. He knew exactly how to fix a wheat farmer's problems when he was presented to him as being behind in his taxes. Grow something different for a while, that's it. It was ingenious, yet so simple. The man had merely used up all the minerals in the ground to make wheat so he wasn't producing enough.

All of the guardians were shocked at the ease in which he came up with the solution. This wasn't the same boy of eighteen summers that had convinced Mana to attempt to make it rain in the garden was it. Definitely not the same boy that had come running to Mahad when Mana couldn't figure out how to make the hail and gale force winds stop.

Mahad knew the Prince was very smart, especially with any form of game, and considering he compared nearly everything to a game... well Mahad hadn't been the only boy genius in the Palace.

"Mahad!" Mahad's head snapped up before going down a little bit to look the Prince in the eyes.

"It is about time, I called your name four times. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Are you sure, you seem rather odd. Did you meditate today?" The Prince asked recognizing Mahad's symptoms.

Mahad looked surprised. How was the Prince able to read him so easily? And why didn't it bother him any. He wasn't normally alright with being an open book.

"Mahad?"

"Sorry!" Mahad stepped away from the Prince.

"Mahad go meditate or take a nap or something, as entertaining as it is to watch you stare out into space even though we are all staring at you..." Mahad blushed. "You really need to do something about it." Isis gave a quiet laugh and Seto smirked at Mahad's embarrassment.

Mahad bowed quickly, wishing to get out of there as fast as possible, thinking of nothing but his embarrassment. "Yes, Pharaoh." he said before quickly exiting the room, not noticing the shell-shocked Prince he'd spoken too.

No one spoke in the throne room for a while. Aknadin turned and walked out of the room, but no one noticed his departure.

"What did he just say?" Isis said quietly. Atem hadn't appeared to have heard her but Shada had.

"Man if anything happens to the Pharaoh while he is gone Aknadin is going to have him killed." This finally managed to wake the Prince up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well he would use it as proof that Mahad at least knew about it."

"What? How? He slipped up, he is ill and embarrassed no big deal." The Prince replied.

"He would make it into a big deal."

"It would not matter if he did." Seto said, not looking at either of them. "Only the Pharaoh can order someone to be killed, and guess who is next in line." Seto didn't wait for a reply, not that he was going to get one. "Mahad's number one fan."

Atem felt insulted. "Are you accusing me of something Seto?" He said angrily.

"Admit it, you would let him get by with it."

"I would not."

"I am sure." He said angering the Prince even more with his sarcasm.

"The Mahad I know would die to protect my Father, as he would die to protect me. If he did do something of that nature he would no longer be the Mahad I became friends with and would no longer be my friend."

"So what if it was not the Pharaoh he killed, what if it was someone else? Would you let him get by with that?"

Atem inhaled quickly unpleasant memories filling his head. The sound of his best friend's wicked laughter, darkness flooded his eyes, the eerily glowing pendent in front of him, the sound of a grown man's screams as the darkness seemingly began to tear him apart. He closed his eyes and pushed the memory away.

"It depends on why he did it." Atem said truthfully, he hadn't even considered that Mahad could have been charged for murder if anyone else had seen. "but I would do that for anyone, not just him."

Seto closed his eyes and smirked "We'll see." He walked off.

Isis looked at Shada. "May I assume your highness we are finished with our meeting?" She said politely. Atem looked at her.

"Were we in the middle of a meeting?" He seemed surprised by this. "Uh yea you can go, sorry."

"No apologies necessary, Prince." Shada said bowing before walking off with Isis.

Atem watched them leave and sat on the stairs that raised up to the throne, with his head in his hands.

"Is what Seto said bothering you, your Highness?" Shimon said from behind him. He hadn't even know Shimon was still here.

"No, not really. It is more what Shada was saying." He answered.

"What part of what Priest Shada was saying? Surely you are not worried for Mahad's safety."

"No, it is the if something should happen to Father. I thought having him keep a guardian with him would allow me to rest easy, but it does not, in fact I can hardly rest at all. I feel as though I should have been the one falling asleep, not Mahad."

Shimon tried to hide his surprise, he would have never guessed the Prince was not sleeping well. He certainly didn't show it. "Fear not, my young Prince. The Pharaoh surely will not be gone much longer, then you can sleep as easily as an infant."

"I hope you are right, I can not feel calm until he is safely home." The Prince stood. "You do not, by any chance, know where he went do you?"

"No, he refused to tell anyone. Even the guards with him do not know."

Atem sighed. "I figured he would at least tell you."

"I wish he had your Majesty." The Prince sighed and rubbed his temples. "Try to get some rest, Prince. You earned it you have done very well this past moon. Far better than any had expected."

"Thank you, Shimon. I think I will try, though I can not promise success."

Shimon nodded and watched as the boy, no, the man walked out of the room.


	25. Something Old, Something New

Chapter 25

Something Old, Something New

"Prince." Atem woke to a voice, which was very unusual. "Prince." This time he recognized the voice as Mahad.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Mahad walked over and sat on the bed by the Prince.

"The Pharaoh just got back." he said softly. "The others did not think I should wake you, but I had a feeling you would be upset in the morning if we waited."

The Prince smiled "You, naturally, were right." He stood.

"He went almost straight to his bedchamber, so he probably will not be awake."

"Thank you, Mahad."

"Of course,"

Mahad followed the Prince to the Pharaoh's bedchamber but did not walk inside. He chose instead to stand in the doorway, respecting his king's need for rest, even though he knew the Prince wouldn't do the same.

"Father." The Prince called, trying to mimic the way Mahad had woken him. The Pharaoh woke quickly. He sighed and sat up.

"Did you really think I would let you just go to bed?" The Prince asked.

"I suppose I should not have tried."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The Prince asked sitting on the bed. The Pharaoh looked at Mahad before answering, and Mahad knew exactly what the Pharaoh had found.

"Unfortunately."

"You did not want to find it?"

"No, not the way I found it anyway."

"What were you looking for?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "Are you willing to wait till morning before I tell you? I am quite exhausted."

"Do I have to?" The Prince complained.

"Yes."

The Prince sighed as well. "Then why did you ask?"

"Merely to be polite." He said, causing the Prince to roll his eyes.

"Fine, tomorrow. I will be very upset if you forget."

"I know you will."

Atem stood and moved to walk out the door. Instead of going out though he turned back around. He had an uncontrollable urge to hug his father, and he had no idea why.

The Pharaoh seemed taken aback by this unexpected gesture, before returning it.

"I love you, Father." Atem said, surprising his father again. This wasn't normal behavior from the Prince.

"I love you too, Son."

They broke apart and Atem left without saying anything else. This time however Mahad did not follow.

"I fear the end of my days is coming near."

"What?" Mahad asked in alarm. "I can get a nurse if you are ill."

"No, they will find nothing wrong." The Pharaoh watched Mahad's face turn to confusion. "The gods will judge me for what happened to those people."

"But you did not do it."

"It matters not. I am responsible for my brother's actions. I should have inquired more about the process of making the items. I should have known better than to trust his foolishness." The Pharaoh was no longer looking at Mahad. He seemed to be staring at something unseen. "My only hope is that my son will not be judged as well."

"But that is not fair, how can you be judged while he..."

"He will receive his due for his actions in the gods timing. My timing merely came quicker."

"That does not make it any more fair."

"Fair, if life was fair I would be a commoner, and people would not think lowly of my son for being small and looking strange. Life is not fair, Mahad. You of all people should know that harsh truth." Mahad looked at the ground, knowing the Pharaoh was right. "Perhaps anubis will be more fair in death."

"You should not speak like that, Your Majesty. Egypt needs you." Mahad pleaded.

"No, they do not. My son is far more fit to rule than I. Do not argue with it, Mahad, I have had a number of people tell me how well he did while I was gone."

"That does not mean..."

"And why does it not?" He asked, but Mahad could not answer. So he went with a different approach.

"The Prince needs you."

"My son is not a child anymore, Mahad. As much as we want him to be, he is not. In fact he has not been a child in a very long time. He can survive without his father. Besides my passing is in the gods timing, not my own. They will not take me if they do not feel he is ready."

"Then what makes you so sure it is soon?"

"Because, Mahad, he is ready. As of the time I left all I can do for him is hold him back. I can not make him more prepared then he already is."

"That does not mean that he is willing to be without you."

"Willing or not, it matters not. He is ready and that is enough for me to rest easy."

"But..."

"Mahad do not argue with me over this, it will do no good."

Mahad closed his eyes, bowed, and prepared to leave.

"Atem sensed my death." The Pharaoh said, causing Mahad to look at him.

"What?"

"That is why he felt the need to say goodbye. Even if he did not know that was what he was doing."

Mahad thought about this for a moment. "The Prince is.. well unique. I have never seen anyone use magic the way he does. Let alone one who is not a mage. He does not even know he does it."

"The gods have granted him strange abilities. I could see them forming before he was even a summer old. He spoke and walked far earlier then a normal child, and animals seemed to like him a little more than what should have been natural. He knows a man's name before introduction and can tell when he is being lied to."

"Perhaps that is why he is so accepting of magicians."

"No, I do not believe so. Atem is one who would never judge one until he knew their character. Though he does see a man's character quicker than most, he is never wrong."

"Aknadin..." Mahad started not able to finish.

"Atem has never completely trusted my brother. He would always avoid Aknadin when he was young, and when he had to speak to him he always asked for a conformation of the information my brother gave him. Always asking someone if it was true."

"Yes, I suppose I see that now." Mahad responded nearly lost in his memories.

"I fear for what he may have to use those gifts for."

"As do I." Mahad agreed, he knew their conversation was over and walked away, heading towards his own room.

Mahad wasn't usually extremely religious but that night as he lie in bed, he prayed.

_Please do not punish the Prince, what ever his reign please keep him safe though it._

"Prince! Prince! Wake up!" Atem moaned, he was sick of being woken up, and this voice was not near as calm as Mahad's had been.

"Prince!" He suddenly found himself shaking. "Wake up! It is important!"

"What do you want, Mana?" He managed to mumble.

"It is the Pharaoh. He is seriously ill."

Atem looked at her, fully awake now. "What?"

"He is really sick. Healers are everywhere, they are all running, and Isis is crying. I think it is really bad, Prince."

Atem quickly got out of bed, and rushed out of the room not even bothering to put a shirt on. Mana followed him as they ran towards the Pharaoh's bedchamber. Mana knew she was not allowed to be here, but she doubted anyone would mind at the moment. As long as she stayed out of the way at least.

"Isis, what is going on?" The Prince asked when they came upon her.

"They have no idea, he just did not wake up this morning. There is no sign of injury or illness. Nothing." She told them though tears.

Atem turned towards the doorway, wanted to go in but knowing he would be in their way.

They waited what seemed like forever as Healers rushed around doing what needed to be done and praying it worked, before one of them finally came out slowly. He looked at the trio before shaking his head, causing Mana to start crying also. Atem stop himself.

"You are wrong!" He yelled running past the Healer into his father's bedchamber. Mana wanted to follow, it just couldn't be true, but before she could make up her mind Atem ran out of the room and down the hall. She knew she needed to follow him. She hesitated a moment, thinking maybe she should get Mahad, he was much better at comforting someone then she was. She decided against it though, she didn't think she could explain the situation to Mahad. Not while crying like she was. She followed the Prince at a much slower speed then he'd gone. There was no point trying to catch up to him, she already knew where he was going.

When she found him she was surprised to find that he wasn't alone. Kuriboh and apparently summoned himself, as she seriously doubted the Prince found the energy and will to summon him, and was trying to cheer up his master. Naturally being a Ka he wasn't doing a very good job, not that he wasn't trying his hardest.

"He is amazing." She said softly hoping not to scare her friend. "Is that normal for a Ka?"

Atem was curled up with his arms around his knees watching Kuriboh dance. He didn't answer, knowing that she probably knew the answer to that better then he did. She sat down beside him and neither of them spoke. Kuriboh stopped dancing and just rubbed against his master's leg.

Mana thought about what she would want him to do if she was the one who was upset. She couldn't think of anything to say to make him feel better, then again she wasn't completely sure she should really say anything anyway. Instead she scooched a little closer to him and put her arm around him drawing him closer to her. Hugging was something that she'd never really felt like she was aloud to do, but he didn't object so she didn't worry about it.

She shouldn't have been surprised to hear him sobbing a few seconds later, but she couldn't help it. He had never cried in front of her before. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words though he probably wasn't listening.

She was a little scared by how good this felt, just to hold him. She didn't understand why she felt that way, she supposed she was just glad to be helping her friend. Part of her knew that wasn't the whole truth.

It felt good to have him in her arms, if only it was under much better circumstances.


	26. Comfort

Chapter 26

Comfort

Mahad knew he needed to tell him, before his coronation would be best. He just kept finding reasons to put it off, not that they weren't good reasons. This was really important.

The Prince, soon to be Pharaoh, had other things to worry about. Things that were just, if not more, important. Mahad knew there was no particularly good time to tell him his uncle was a murderer, but he just couldn't bring himself to add more burden on his friend. Every time he saw the future king, the reminder nagged at him. He just kept pushing it away.

The Pharaoh's death had been announced as merely old age, none of the subjects really knew how old he was anyway. The truth though was that they had no idea what had killed the Pharaoh, what physical illness or injury anyway. The gods must have just wanted him to no longer be with them.

The Prince was taking this as well as could be expected, by any reasonable human being. Even Seto couldn't criticize. Mahad had heard Aknadin complaining to Shimon one time, but Aknadin wasn't a reasonable human being. Shimon rebuked him anyway, which Mahad, though he hated to admit it, rather enjoyed hearing.

After Mana managed to get him to calm down a little she led him to his bedchamber, where she continued to stay with him until he fell asleep, no one cared that she wasn't supposed to be there. Well Aknadin also complained about that, but no one cared about that either. Isis was about to blow up on him pretty soon, he had a really bad attitude about this whole thing. Seto suggested that maybe that was his way of grieving, as the Pharaoh was his brother. Even Seto seemed rather skeptical about that.

"Mahad?" He looked at the Prince, he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Do you need something?" The Prince asked, curious as to why Mahad was in his room while he was sleeping.

"Mana could not keep herself awake, and made me promise not to leave until she got some sleep." Mahad explained knowing the Prince wouldn't be too happy that she thought he needed watched.

"Oh." It was all he said, he looked back down at the covers. Mahad could see him holding back more tears. Mahad sat beside him forgetting for a moment that he was sitting beside the one who as of tomorrow would be Pharaoh.

"There is no need to hold it in. Who here will judge you if you cry?" He said putting a comforting hand on Atem's back.

Atem responded by leaning on Mahad. Mahad put his arm around Atem.

"That's better." He said soothingly. "The more you morn now, the easier it will be to handle later." Atem didn't acknowledge that he heard, but Mahad knew he had.

They sat like that for a while before Mana came back. She seemed a little surprised to see him awake. She sat on the bed as well and added her arm around his back. He looked up at her and hugged her as well.

They sat there for at least an hour, comforting their friend. No one moved, no one complained about being bored, they just sat there, not saying a word. Because true friends know that sometimes words aren't necessary.

"Do I really have to?" Atem complained.

"Yes." Shimon said with a look that said he would not be swayed.

"I really do not want to, and I am Pharaoh now so should I not..."

"You are not Pharaoh until after the ceremony. Until then I am still your boss."

"But."

"It is only for a few hours."

"I really hate it."

"Just put on the stupid dress robe!" Shimon sounded quite exasperated, with good reason too. Mahad chuckled from the doorway.

"It is really stupid and uncomfortable."

"I do not care if you thought it was going to eat you, you are wearing it."

"You would really make me wear it if I was afraid of it?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Fine I will wear it, turn around I am not changing in front of you."

Shimon rolled his eyes but did as he was told, while Mahad stepped out of the room.

Atem looked at the stupid robe, he really didn't want to wear it. So being as brilliant, and feeling rather mischievous as he was at the moment he put it on over top of his tunic. Just before the ceremony started he would take it off, Shimon wouldn't have time to make him change.

As they walked to the ceremony couldn't help but think of how fast time was going. A week ago he was complaining because his lessons were boring, now, well he was complaining about this stupid robe, but still. He was headed to take his father's place as Pharaoh, how could this be happening, there wasn't even a warning. He looked over at Mahad, thankful for his friends now more than ever. He never would have been able to handle this as well as he had without them.

"Prince!" Atem heard Mana call from behind him.

"Mana." He turned around to look at her, she was dressed up, and looked nothing short of beautiful. "You look nice." He said even though it was a major understatement.

"Thanks." She smiled, she wanted to return the complement, but... "I assume they are forcing you to wear that." She knew he hated anything that went below his knees, and frankly he didn't look near as good in it as he did his normal outfit.

"You would be correct."

Shimon rubbed the bridge of his nose and Mahad gave a small laugh.

Atem walked over and whispered in her ear. "I plan on ditching it about thirty seconds before it starts." She giggled causing the Prince's escorts to look at each other with a worried expression on their faces.

"Good idea."

"Your Highness, we should continue." Shimon urged. Atem nodded and took Mana's hand, trying to act casual.

"Walk with me?" She blushed a little before smiling and griping his hand as well.

"With pleasure, your Majesty." She bowed a little, more teasing then anything else.

They walked together knowing that after today nothing would be the same.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N) A warning right now I will not be able to update at all next week. I'm going to camp. ^_^ can't wait.


	27. The New King

Chapter 27

The New King

Atem stood in front of thousands of people, the guardians, and Mana, stood out of sight inside watching as well. Shimon stood beside of the Prince speaking to the people. Atem wasn't listening, he heard it before, they had practiced the day before, making sure they both knew exactly what he was going to say. Stuff about their old king and about their new king. Things they surely wouldn't even remember tomorrow.

Shimon finally turned from the crowd towards the Prince, and Atem turned to face him as well.

"And with his we crown our new ruler of Egypt!"

Shimon placed the crown on his head...

And the Prince became a Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his people, he said the lines he had practiced, they cheered when he was finished.

He turned from them and walked towards his father's... no his, throne. He almost felt as though this was all a dream, that soon he would wake up to his father's gentle call. He knew it wasn't a dream though, and he knew he wouldn't wake up to his father's voice ever again.

He stood before the throne and hesitated looking at the... his guardians, before sitting down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, it was going to be a long time before he got used to this.

The party continued not noticing his distraction. He wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to it. He was thinking of the change this would bring. Of how different it was going to be from now on.

"Mahad!" He was jerked back to the present at Isis' yell she was pointing up, but Atem couldn't see at what because just in that second Mahad lifted his cloak and blocked his view.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he had noticed the large dart sticking out of Mahad's cloak. Someone just tried to kill him.

"Let us show the new pharaoh the true power of the Millennium items." He heard one of them say while deciding what his punishment should be. Atem chose to ignore the fact that it was his job, he wasn't really in the best state of mind to be deciding anything.

It takes him a few seconds to get over murder attempts.

They decided on a judgment of the Millennium Items. Something that Mahad didn't seem to agree with, due to the look on his face. That look and the involvement of the Millennium Items told Atem this would not be something he would be too happy with, but he chose to let it continue, he wanted to see it at least once, to make an accurate decision.

He was right. He really didn't like it. The result was alright when it came to fixing crime, the rest of it not so much. If this became a regular occurrence he might as well tell everyone Egypt is going to become uncivilized.

"I do not want to see that ever again." He said out loud.

"Your highness?" Shimon turned towards the Pharaoh.

"I do not even want to hear of that ever happening again. That is barbaric and cruel."

Mahad had trouble keeping a smile off his face, he'd known the Pharaoh would react like that. If the others weren't blinded by their need for their Items they would have known that too.

Atem dropped the subject and continued the party, the guardians wanted to discuss it, except Mahad anyway. Atem ended up threatening a couple of them, it was not something to be discussed in front of a crowd.

The party went on uneventfully, and Atem was more than ready for it to be over. He needed time to think, privately. When the party finally was over he went straight back to his bedchamber and took off the crown. He sat on his bed just looking at it.

A week ago it was on his Father's head.

"Your highness?" He heard Mahad's voice from the doorway.

"You may enter, Mahad. You know that. I am not a different person merely because I have obtained a new piece of jewelry."

"I was not sure if you wished to have company or would rather be alone."

"The latter never applies to you Mahad." The Pharaoh turned to look at Mahad.

"Oh, uh" Mahad fumbled over his words, honored, embarrassed, pleased, many emotions were going though him, and he wasn't sure which to voice. "Thank you." He decided at least to say.

"Mahad, please do not stand in the doorway. Come in." Atem said gently trying to calm his friend, Mahad should have known how he felt, but Mahad didn't assume anything, which probably is a good thing.

"Oh, right." Mahad stepped in and allowed the drapery over the door fall. He hesitated a moment before walking over to the Pharaoh. "Are you alright? You have been quiet, not that I am overly surprised, but maybe it would help to talk about it?" Mahad asked.

"You are likely correct on the reason as well. Everything is going to be different now. I hate to admit it but I am frightened."

"Not all change is a bad thing, Prince." He said kneeling by the bed, neither of them noticing his mess up. "Every day brings change."

"This day brought a big one though."

"But this day did not bring it. This change was introduced to you many days ago, you have known about this change for years. This day just brought it to effect."

"I suppose that is true."

"And we have known about it for many years, Mana and I. We knew a day was coming when we could no longer pretend we are equals. That you would become greater and we would stay the same. We will not desert you though, my friend. We will always be with you, even when you cannot be with us."

"Thank you." Atem said returning the smile Mahad had given him before replying

"Even when I cannot be with you in body, my soul shall always be with you."

YGOYGOYGOGYGO

A/N) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH College! Time! No Time!


	28. The Thief

Chapter 28

The Thief

The next morning Atem expected to be completely unaware of what had happened the day before. He expected to think it was a dream.

He didn't.

The first conscious thought that went though his mind was that he wasn't a prince anymore. When he walked into the throne room that morning it was clear that they hadn't forgotten either. They looked at him differently, all of them but Aknadin. Aknadin's face had always been unreadable.

They day blurred by. He was so busy he could only remember snippets by the end of the day. A farmer's crops had been vandalized, a bunch of kids had knocked over a rich man's market stand, a weary tomb robber being dragged in, as well as a few governmental things as well.

When he went to bed that night it felt like he'd been awake for half an hour and yet he was exhausted. This was going to take some getting used to.

He never got the chance.

In the middle of the night Mahad ran into his room waking him up, not as gently as normal either.

They were being attacked.

That weary tomb robber he'd thrown in jail the day before, he had friends. Mahad nearly dragged him to the safe room, normally he would have preferred to help but at the moment he couldn't even string two complete thoughts together. His mind was exhausted, he had no idea what was going on.

There was a loud crash outside of the room and his adrenalin rush kicked in.

He ran out of the room with Mahad following telling him he really shouldn't be leaving and knowing it wouldn't help. Actually he was surprised he'd managed to keep him hidden for that long.

When he saw what had made the crash he wished he'd tied the Pharaoh in the safe room while he'd been subjective.

A giant spirit monster, larger than any he'd seen before. It looked like a man with a snake head instead of legs, sort of.

"Pharaoh, go back!" Seto called, Atem ignored him and summoned a spirit monster to help him.

"King's Knight!" He called as it appeared in front of the battlefield, completely missing the irony of the monster's name.

The monster was powerful, but with all of them combined he was no match. His 'friends' didn't even help.

Unfortunately, before they could defeat it, it vanished and so did he.

"Where did he go?" Seto exclaimed.

"Find him!" All the guards scrambled to obey the Pharaoh's order.

The entire capital city was searched. . . . three times, before they finally gave up. They were gone.

Atem wasn't tired anymore.

He paced in the throne room thinking. He'd been king for less then twelve hours and he'd already run into a situation he hadn't been prepared for. The only thing that could help him now was his own brain.

"How could he have escaped?" Seto questioned, they were watching him walk back and forth.

"Easy, we were distracted by his monster, he left before he sent it back to his soul. That is not the problem."

"How did you...?" Seto began but dropped the subject, he knew the Pharaoh's brain worked differently than his.

"Than what is the problem? He escaped, chances are he is not coming back." Karim asked he saw no lasting effects from this, besides maybe the citizens feeling unsafe.

"Tell me, why does a mere tomb robber have a Ka strong enough to fight off the, my, royal guardians?"

No one could answer.

"I do not believe this was a mere tomb robber."

"Then who was he and why was he sneaking around in the royal tombs?"

"That is the problem, I do not know."

"There's also the fact that no average tomb robber has an army." Mahad looked at him with a look of exasperation.

"And no average tomb robber gets caught. It's not like we guard the tombs." Atem added.

"We probably should." Shada replied.

"You want to do it?" Atem asked sarcastically. "We don't have the manpower for something like that, and I'm not paying a bunch of people to stand there and do nothing all day."

"Point taken."

"Someone must have told on him."

"He seems to have to many friends for that."

"Then how did he get caught? The only other way is to turn yourself in."

"This sounds strange, but I get the feeling he wanted to get caught." Mahad pushed away from the wall and walked towards him. "The way he looked when we came in, it looked like he was winning something. Also the fact that his friends knew where to find him, this wasn't a random arrest. He had a plan of some kind."

"But why? Why would he go though all the trouble of getting caught if he was just going to run off?" Atem was no longer pacing.

"He wanted to get into the Palace for some reason." Mahad said.

"Perhaps to get a layout of the place. Maybe he plans to come back." Atem threw the idea in the idea.

"What would he gain from that?" Karim asked.

"Maybe to see where are weak points are?" Atem suggested.

"We do not have any week points." Seto added to the conversation for the first time in a long while.

"Is that so, then tell me, how did he escape, or did I just miss the part where we actually stopped him." Atem gave him a sarcastic look.

"There was an army. Who can defeat an unexpected army that quickly?"

"The army did nothing, Seto. They stood there as he fought. The palace was attacked by a single man and we were losing. Just to be sure you understand I will tell you who can defeat an unexpected army, one that is always prepared, that is who. How was he able to get out of prison, why was an entire army able to get past our people undetected?" The Pharaoh was almost unrecognizable, he was more serious now then anyone had seen him for as long as they had known him. In just a day he had grown from the Prince to the Pharaoh, and he didn't even need his crown to look the part.

Seto was not to be embarrassed though. "I cannot tell you that, perhaps we should ask the one who is in charge of the men protecting the castle. Yes?" Seto turned to Mahad, shifting the rebuke to where it actually belonged. Atem closed his eyes, to calm himself, as much as he hated to admit it Seto was right. Defense of the palace was Mahad's responsibility while battles away from home were Seto's.

"I apologize Seto. It was wrong of me to lose my temper the way I did, especially when it was not your responsibility." Atem said with surprising humility, it was not something they were used to seeing, a Pharaoh apologizing, the Pharaoh made the standard. He was never in the wrong. Atem had never been like that, he had changed in the last few days, but the one area they expected him to change he stayed exactly the same.

Atem then turned to Mahad. "Is there something we can do to prevent this in the future?" he asked having calmed himself down.

Mahad couldn't look directly at the Pharaoh, he knew that rebuke had truly been his, and was ashamed in himself for letting down his friend, at such a time of danger. "I cannot say at the moment, I would have to speak to my men first."

"Do that, and quickly. Until we know what it was they wanted they are still a threat."

"Yes, your Highness." He said bowing and walking off to do what he was told. Atem was upset, he knew what Mahad was thinking, but he also knew the only reason he was sorry was because Mahad was his friend. Had they grown up with each other they way he had with the others he would have known Mahad deserved it for not doing his job correctly. He knew Mahad though, and he knew that Mahad was very busy, although Seto was as well, and he had been willing to rebuke Seto for it so he could not turn back now. He was Pharaoh now and it was his job to keep them all in line, even Mahad. He had to be willing to tell them the truth.

"If you would like Pharaoh, my Millennium Tauk allows me to see in the future, would you like me to see what I can find out about them?"

Atem winced, he really wasn't fond of the Millennium Items. "If you wish Isis, though I would rather not hear of the conclusion of your search directly, tell Seto if you find something." Atem had already had more than enough of prophesies then he'd ever want in his life.

"Yes, Sir."

"Karim would you get a few men to search the area of his cell." Atem said calmly

"Of course, your Highness." Karim bowed and left to complete his command.

"Shada, at sunrise you and I are going to look to see if he left a trail outside of town. Until then we can do nothing else."

"Understood."

"Get some rest before then we will be gone for a while. Seto, you are in charge until I return."

Seto didn't reply, just bowed. In all honesty he was surprised the Pharaoh was going himself, and even more surprised he was the one picked, he half expected the Pharaoh to ask Mahad.

Mahad returned before Karim did.

"They said they saw nothing."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I do not know, but they are telling the truth. This band of men are not what they seem to be."

"Could they be magicians?" Seto asked, for once speaking to Mahad with respect. Atem had to admit the man knew when it was time to be serious.

"No. I would have sensed that. They were not Magicians. Though they were something, something abnormal."

"Could they have been spirit monsters?" Atem asked not understanding how this could be.

"It is possible, but unlikely as the tomb robber already had one, unless they were the Ka of a some other person, though they would need to be hiding in the background. The Ka cannot be out of sight from it's master unless permanently removed from the master's soul, and the Millennium Items are the only known things able to do that."

"At the moment that is our only answer." Shimon added, looking at their Pharaoh as though he had the answer.

"Just because it is our only answer does not make it the right answer. The only way to know the right answer is to find the thief." Atem shook his head and walked out of the room, signifying that the meeting was over.

"What are we going to do?" Mahad asked, having missed the conversation explaining the plan.

"He wants to see if they made a trail outside of the city." Seto replied, looking only at the door Atem left though.

"Who is going?"

"The Pharaoh said just he and I, though I am not sure that is such a good idea."

"I will fix that." Mahad left the way the Pharaoh had.

"Isis, do not be afraid." Seto said placing a hand on her shoulder. "There is no reason to think that it was nothing more than an escape from prison."

"I suppose so, I am still worried though."

"We all are, my friend. We all are."

* * *

><p>AN) And now things start to get good. hehehe I've been waiting for this part the entire story. Thanks for all the reviews so far, sorry I'm being slow with it, I just started college in the beginning of fall and have been really busy. That and I have like ten different stories I'm writing, though not all are posted on yet.


	29. Field Trip

Chapter 29

Field Trip

"Pharaoh, please reconsider. You are needed here." Mahad struggled to keep his voice low. He was really getting tired of his friend's desire to fix everything himself.

"Mahad, they will be fine without me for a day."

"But.."

"No, Mahad, I will go. You will not change my mind on this, and you can not convince me otherwise."

"Then take Seto and I with you... and Mana." He said adding someone he was hoping the Pharaoh would see as a kind of peace offering, rather than a protection. Atem didn't buy it.

"And leave the palace with whom? Isis? And don't think that sticking Mana in there is going to help your chances any."

"Than just Mana and I."

"Mahad, I need you here."

"Doing what?"

"Making sure men can actually do what they are trained to do, or did you forget that you have a job outside of protecting me?"

"I..."

"Mahad, I need those men to guard the palace, and as much as I hate to admit it something is clearly lacking in their training if an army can get by them just by being invisible. Unless you can convince me they were somehow intangible and completely silent as well as invisible."

"Than just take Mana with you." Mahad said giving up, he hated putting that on Mana's hands but she was his best student and the only one the Pharaoh would ever even begin to consider.

"Alright, Mahad. I will see if Mana is willing to come."

"Thank you." Mahad replied, not entirely happy, but willing to be content.

"No, Mahad. Thank you." Atem said giving him a small smile. "Not many Pharaohs can claim to have friends like you."

"I could say the same about my kind." Mahad said quietly, not entirely willing to look his friend in the eye.

"Mahad, do not insult yourself. You are just as human as the rest of us. 'Your kind' are no different than my kind."

"I wish I could say I agree with that."

"Some day I will convince you."

"I wish you luck."

Atem laughed. "I am sure I will need it," he said, smiling before changing the subject. "Go get some rest, Mahad. I now have to wake Mana and she will not be happy."

"No, I doubt she will." He said nodding and left to do what he was told. Atem sighed. He was not looking forward to waking Mana.

* * *

><p>Atem walked into the throne room, looking exactly like the enraged teenager he was at the moment. He was soaking wet and covered in sand, as well as sporting a large cut down his arm. Shada and Mana looked in even worse shape.<p>

"Your Highness what it the world happened." Shimon said as the guardians ran over to him.

"We managed to catch up to a few of his friends. They ambushed us, I walked straight into it. I should have seen it, how could I have been so foolish!" Atem replied angrily as Isis looked at his cut.

"Come, your highness, you should see the healers." She told him gently, expecting his reaction.

"I am fine, it is just a scratch." He said absentmindedly though he let her lead him there anyway, everyone followed them.

"Where were you two?" Mahad said angrily, more at Mana than Shada, due to her being his charge.

"I was just as surprised. The first shot knocked him into the Nile. He cut himself on a rock falling in. The enemy didn't touch him again." Mana answered, successfully calming her master's wrath.

"She fought very well Mahad. Don't be angry, it was my fault. I saw all the signs of a trap and failed to connect them." Atem said as the healers took care of his arm.

"It is not your fault, Pharaoh. It is their job to protect you, thus the fault is theirs." Seto added choosing to answer before Mahad had the chance.

"There is no need to place blame." Shimon decided to end the conversation before it turned into an argument. "What is important now is that the thief's friends are dangerous as well, what ever they are, and we must plan our next move."

"We've made our move, and we walked right into a trap." Atem said closing his eyes against the pain of the alcohol being used to clean his wound. "Now it is his move."

"Your highness. This isn't a game, there is no reason why we shouldn't just destroy them right now." Seto said annoyed by the Pharaoh's games.

"I can think of many. Starting with, we have no idea where to find them, including the fact that we have absolutely no idea what they even are, and ending with us not knowing if they are really out to get us or just wanted to get him out of prison."

"The last one does not really matter."

"Yes it does. I am not going to attack if they have no further intention to harm the people. I could not care less if they broke him out, I am not even sure why he was here anyway. Tomb robbers do not get caught."

"If you let them get by with this what will the people see it as?"

"That if an army comes to get them after they are thrown in in jail than we will not come after them."

"I suppose not many people are going to have armies come to save them." Seto agreed, willing to admit he was wrong when it was so glaringly obvious.

"Bingo."

Seto sighed. "So we are just going to wait then?"

"Not completely, we still have a chance to defend ourselves." Atem stood now that his arm had been successfully bandaged. "Mahad were you able to make any success with your men?"

"I think so. Though I am not exactly sure what they are to be looking for."

"Anything more than they were before is fine." Atem told him. "Karim?"

"His cell was demolished, completely demolished. It looked like Mana had tried to use the room next to it as target practice and naturally missed every time."

"Hey!"

Atem failed at hiding a laugh. "No ideas what caused it?"

"None."

Atem paced. "This guy, who ever he is, is very good."

"What if he doesn't attack back?"

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"He will." Shimon said. "Something in the boy's eyes before he ran off told me this was not merely a prison escape."

Atem looked at Shimon with an understanding look. "I did not think it was either."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the next pawn stepped forward, surprisingly only one space instead of two.<p>

There was an attempt at food poisoning. Not even a lethal dose. Mahad noticed it quickly, the Millennium Ring reacted; it wasn't drastic but it was noticeable, Mahad was able to use magic to check for it.

"I do not understand. If they were trying to poison you why did they not use something that would actually harm you? This would probably make you ill for, maybe twenty four hours, and that is it. You probably wouldn't even need to stay in bed."

"I do not know yet, Mahad. We need to wait, I have a feeling their turn is not over." Atem told him; Mahad sighed.

"I'm a little worried that by the end of this 'turn' you are going to be dead."

"If they wanted to kill me now they would have put more poison in that food." Atem reasoned, Mahad had to admit he was right. It seemed like they were just being played with at the moment.

"How do we even know that this was him?" Isis asked, she was trying to be hopeful that it was only a mistake in the chief's part.

"We will know tomorrow."

They watched as Atem left the room.

"How will we know tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Atem tried to act normally the next day, though it was hard considering he hadn't really been a Pharaoh long enough to know what was normal or not. He was looking for specific actions in everyone he met though. Everyone that passed by him and everyone that spoke to him.<p>

It was midday before his search paid off.

One of the servants was uncommonly inquisitive about the Pharaoh's health. He was not supposed to be speaking to the Pharaoh at all, let alone asking questions that he could have asked anyone. Atem answered the questions kindly as he would any other person, but took note of everything that was being asked. The servant was fired... as well as half of the kitchen staff. Clearly someone managed to get into the food storage area, thus they were not doing their jobs correctly.

Without bias, by the end of the day he knew exactly what had happened.

"He is testing our limits." the Pharaoh told his guardians the next day. "He is trying to see where our guard is weak, so he knows where to attack. If you had not been able to notice before hand we would have never been able to guess what the illness the next day came from. I personally would have attributed it to a normal illness. We would not have set up our guard against it and he would have known how to strike."

"So then why did he not just attack you when he broke out of prison?"

"Probably because everyone would have known it was him."

"But we already know it was him."

"We have no proof though."

"We do not need proof."

"In order to maintain a clean conscious I do need proof."

"So what do we do next?"

"We need to find him, not just his men. Now we know that we know he is targeting us, we can fight back."

"So how are we going to do that?"

"We need to lure him out again, instead of just his friends."

They expected him to come out with a plan, he walked from the throne room instead.

"I hope he doesn't spend to much time thinking on it, or it might be too late."

It was late that night before they realized he already had his plan. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Atem climbed out of the Nile, he was soaked to the bone and, due to the late hour, freezing. He glared at the man on the horse in front of him, angered by the smirk the man wore.<p>

"You people really like pushing people in the river." He observed.

The thief laughed. "You shouldn't have come alone, 'Pharaoh.'" He said in a mocking tone.

Atem attempted to stand, but didn't get all the way up the freezing cold made him stiff.

"Why exactly didn't you bring your little minions?" He asked, knowing the Pharaoh couldn't go anywhere.

"They are not minions." He said though his anger. "They are my friends."

"If that's what you want to call them." The thief shrugged. "If you want to be so technical then my friends, as you called them earlier, aren't really my friends."

"Then what are they?" Atem realized he asked something he probably shouldn't have. The thief's demeanor changed completely from likely mocking, to hard and cruel.

"My family." He paused, Atem assumed it was for dramatic effect as he doesn't seem to expect a response. "The family your so called noble father killed!"

* * *

><p>AN) O_O wow I'm actually letting someone speak in contractions! I feel like a time rebel. Mwahahahahahaha

***Ok I'm taking a vote. I can't decide whether to either: use Bakura as the king of thieves name, give him his own name, or just be ambiguous and call him veryations of thief. So I'm letting my audience decide. Send me a review or a PM with your vote, I'm even considering not updating until I have at least one vote because I really can't decide myself. Would it be to confusing to give him a name? Would Bakura be annoying because there is no way it can be his real name? Or should I just let your imagination wander to what ever you want him to call it? Though the last option is probably harder. ***

Please vote. I need opinions. _


	30. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 30

The Truth Revealed

Atem couldn't move, this time it wasn't just because he was cold.

"You are lying." He managed to say though his teeth.

"Am I? How do you know anyway. Why would he tell something like that to you? Admit it, you're biased. Go ask your uncle if you don't believe me. He was there. I saw him. Ask him about what he and his brother did at Kul Elna!" Bakura began to smirk again, clearly enjoying messing with the Pharaoh's head.

"I will do no such thing. You are trying to distract me, I know my father, he was a kind man and I will not let you mock him!"

"And what are you going to do about it. You can't even stand." Bakura laughed but was cut off.

Atem was shocked to see a spirit monster attacking; the thief dodged it and yelled angrily before rushing off on his horse.

"Shada! Catch him!" Seto ordered, Shada didn't need told twice. Mahad dismounted quickly and ran over to his king, Seto followed not long after.

"Pharaoh! Are you hurt?" Mahad said frantic, checking for wounds.

"No. I.." He tried to say being interrupted by a sneeze as his adrenaline rush ended and realizing just how cold he was again.

"He will have pneumonia before we get back if we do not do something now." Seto knelt as well placing a hand on the Pharaoh's forehead, he'd spent enough time taking care of his mother to have as good medical skills as one who wasn't a magician could have.

"I will make a fire, he needs to dry." Mahad pulled off his own cloak and put it around him, enchanting it as he did so in a way Seto would probably never know unless he wore it himself.

Before Seto believed it could have been possible there was light around them. He looked back towards Mahad and was surprised to see the fire already going strong.

"I hate to admit it, but I suppose having you around is useful for something." He said, half hoping the Magician wouldn't hear him, no such luck.

"Thank you." He replied humbly.

"Do not get used to it."

Mahad gave a smile. "Trust me I would never do something so foolish."

They turned at the sound of a horse as Shada rode back to them. "I lost him." He told them.

"What? How could you lose him!" Seto said angrily.

"He did not have a chance, Seto. The horse was enchanted." Atem spoke again, feeling a little better under Mahad's cloak.

"Enchanted?" Mahad asked, "It takes really strong magic to enchant a living thing, are you sure?"

"It jumped the river, Mahad."

"Jumped the river! Is that possible?" Seto looked to Mahad. Mahad thought about this for a while.

"Even I couldn't do it."

"Am I to assume that means something?" Seto asked, not meaning to insult, just unsure.

"It clearly is possible, as the Pharaoh saw it himself. Though I do not think a single magician could ever manage to do it himself. Enchanting is a difficult form of magic, I had to teach myself to do it as my own master did not know how, and I can only enchant inanimate objects."

"So along with his army of creatures that we cannot identify, he has an army of magicians."

"I do not know that we could call it an army. In all truth I do not believe there is enough magicians in all of Egypt to really be called an army, and they certainly would not get together in one large group like that. It would make them a giant target."

"Do they really get attacked that often?"

"People fear them, when you fear something and are not willing to admit it what do you do?"

"Attack."

"Exactly."

Seto had no response to this, and Mahad turned to fuss over the Pharaoh, checking again for wounds he may have missed.

"I am fine, Mahad."

Mahad didn't respond, and finished his search anyway.

"You are angry at me."

"Would you be with me, had I done what you did?"

"Yes."

"Then why should I not be angry. You broke your promise, and deliberately lied to me."

"It was the only way."

"That is a lie as well, there is always another way."

"This one was the best."

"I could not care less."

"I am sorry, Mahad. Can you forgive me?"

"That may take some time. Did you at least gain something from this foolishness?" Mahad asked feeling a little guilty, though he knew he was right.

Atem thought about this. Was he willing to tell them about what Bakura had told him? Was there any chance it could be true? What was Kul Elna He had never even heard of it before.

"Pharaoh?"

"No, it was a waste." Atem answered, immediately berating himself for lying to his friends after they had come so far to help him.

Mahad looked like he was trying hard to keep the emotion off of his face.

Atem sighed, things would be tense between them for a while.

The Pharaoh sneezed. He was really tired of this cold, everyone was fussing over him like he was still a child.

Isis was intent on making sure he stayed in bed all day, Mahad's mood was depressing him, Seto rolled his eyes and muttered "impulsive child" under his breath nearly every time he saw Atem, and Shimon knew he was lying about the successfulness of his trip (how though, was beyond him.)

Thus his excuse for hiding in the library. He was even going as far as staying in the section of the library that only Mahad and Isis visited regularly, it was the only place he could think of that no one would look for him in.

Though if he was honest with himself, that wasn't the main reason he was there. If he was honest the main reason he was there was to look for clues, clues on Kul Elna. Though in his mind, he decided to look because he was already there.

He searched though the books, picking up any that looked as though they may contain some information on what he decided must be a town. Nothing could be found on it an any of the books. Atem was relieved but worried: Bakura didn't seem like the kind of person who would just make things up randomly, he would at least give enough truth in the lie so that it would seem convincing, if the place didn't exist at all there was no way he could believe it. Not that he would believe him if it existed. He didn't want to doubt his father, but he had to know. He had to prove his father's innocence to himself (which of course he was innocent) or he would doubt forever in his mind and he would never lie in peace.

He pulled out book after book, looking for one that had mention of the place. He was about to give up and take the lack of record as proof the story was a lie when he found one book that wouldn't come out.

He stared in shock as a door opened in front of him as he tried to get the book off the shelf.

"What?" He questioned the air while staring at the door mustering up the courage to enter through the door. When he did he found it led to a stairway and began to climb down the stairs, curiosity increasing as he dove deeper into the earth. When the it finally ended he peeked into the dimly lit room.

Two books lay on a stand in the center of the room.

Mahad peeked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber before entering. He was surprised to see the bed empty, but before he could worry he noticed Atem on the balcony.

"Your Highness?"

"Hello, Mahad." The Pharaoh didn't turn to look at him. Mahad noticed he had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Mahad knew his friend well enough to know he only came out on the balcony when he had something really heavy on his mind. He could think easier in the fresh air.

"No." Atem said silently, Mahad barely heard him. Mahad walked over to the Pharaoh and was surprised to see tears on the boys face.

"What is wrong, my friend." Mahad asked completely forgetting he was supposed to be angry at his friend.

"I have been betrayed." He said simply. "Betrayed, insulted, and accused."

"What? Who?"

Atem didn't answer right a way. In fact he didn't answer at all. He just handed the letter to Mahad.

Mahad recognized it...

Aknadin's confession

A/N) Just so you all know I changed the wording of Aknadin's confession. I really hated it, so I had to redo it. I couldn't stand to reread it hardly. I replaced chapter 21 on 12/2/11, so it now has the new letter in it if you want to reread it.

I highly recommend it so you aren't surprised in the next chapter. If you read chapter 21 after December 2nd, 2011 don't worry about it but before then, you probably should go back. It's just the letter that changed, not the actual chapter, so it shouldn't take long.


	31. The Punishment

Chapter 31

The Punishment

"You knew." Atem couldn't believe what his friend was telling him. "You knew and you did not tell me."

"I was going to, but we have other things to worry about. With this thief around and all..."

"More important than telling me my uncle is a mass murderer?"

"I... I admit I should have done it sooner, and I would have, had it not been for this thief distracting everyone. I am sorry. If I had perceived a threat to you I would not have hesitated so long."

"I suppose we are even then in our transgressions." Atem said after failing to hold in a sneeze and before looking at Mahad.

"So we never speak of either again."

"I believe that would be the best."

"So what are you going to do about it." Mahad said sadly. He knew Aknadin would not be able to get away with his life. He also knew that Atem had no desire to put his own uncle to death.

"I do not have any choice. His sin may just destroy us all."

"I do not understand."

"Bakura is the sole survivor of Kul Elna. He told me the other night, that is why I was looking in the library. If they attack in the condition we are now, we will not be able to fight against them. He is seeking revenge, the question is, is he planning revenge on just me, or does he want all of Egypt to fall?"

"Perhaps we can use this against him. Maybe that is where he is staying still."

"It would be a trap."

"Oh."

"Perhaps there is a way around the trap. Maybe we can trap him instead."

"How will we do that?"

"I need time, and that is not the most pressing problem at the moment. Find the guardians and bring them to the throne room. I do not know how to do this. What do you do when sentencing your uncle to death?"

"I wish I could help you. Anything I would do would not be the right thing to do."

"That is probably true. You can be kind to a fault sometimes, Mahad. And I would not have you any other way."

"Thank you." Mahad said, while exiting to follow his orders.

Everyone knew that what ever the Pharaoh had to say it was not good news. Many things gave the hints to that, Mahad's attitude, the lack of forewarning given to the guardians, the urgency of it all...

The guards surrounding the throne room when they entered.

Nope, there was nothing about this meeting that boded well in their minds.

They didn't wait long before the Pharaoh joined them. Looking like the atmosphere in the room was making them feel.

He closed his eyes and began to speak,

**"I will save my people from these enemies... I must as only I will do it, **

**In order to save my people it must be done. An army will be necessary, they must not know what is happening as they are sure to tell him. They will need to be brainwashed. Something only a magician can do. How I loath the thought of using one of those vile creatures. **

**For the good of my people I will do it. I will do what my brother, the 'great pharaoh of Egypt' would never have the courage for. Though I am not afraid. He is a coward. He would never do what I must do for my people. He would never give up what I have given up for my people. **

**His son. **

**His 'precious' son. The filthily witch lover. **

**My son should be the one, my son is far better then that rat. Had I been born a few seconds earlier he could have been. He could have been the King of Egypt. Instead of that foolish child. He will ruin us, as his father nearly did. **

**Only I can save them from his foolishness, his inability to rule. There is only one way to do that now.**

**Souls will be sacrificed. Living souls must be sacrificed to forge the Millennium items. The Millennium items will save us.**

**It must be secret. No one may know. A village far away, a village hidden by those who hide for a living. A village hidden by thieves, murderers, and all other evils some so foul they remain nameless.**

**Kul Elna**

**It is the perfect place. A village of evil men, no one will miss them. No one will even know they are gone. I will be doing the world a favor.**

**If he were to find out he would let my people die to stop me, to protect this filth. **

**It must be secret, it must be perfect. It will be perfect, the perfect plan. My plan, only mine. **

**I will not be stopped."**

All eyes rested on Aknadin, he looked terrified. He had from the first line. Mahad couldn't bear to watch.

Atem's eyes opened, they were no longer troubled, they were angry.

"Aknadin, son of the late Pharaoh Akenbald, younger brother of the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Father of Priest Seto, you are under arrest for murder and treason, as well as I am sure many other things I am unaware of. Both of which are punishable by death, thus death shall be your fate. Goodbye, Aknadin. Take him away."

The guards surrounded Aknadin. The last thing he heard from the right side of the bars was Shimon's

"So let it be written, so let it be done."

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Seto asked after he had gotten over the initial shock. He thought he heard the Pharaoh say Aknadin was his father.<p>

"I am sorry, Seto. I should have kept that information to myself for the time being. Though it is probably best that you know anyway. I wish you could have found out a better way."

"You must be joking, that is not possible... My father..." Seto looked for reasons that it couldn't be possible, in all truth he couldn't find any.

Atem didn't respond. He handed Seto the letter. "I know it is hard to believe, but I obtained the information from Aknadin himself. He was speaking to my father."

Seto could not respond. He was completely speechless.

"Seto, I wish I could give you the time to handle this the way you need to but we do not have the time. We need to leave quickly."

"Where are we going?"

"Kul Elna." Atem replied pointing to the letter. "I need you, Mahad, Karim, and Shada to come with me. Shimon can you handle things here by yourself?" Mahad's looked at him rather showing he was rather upset. Atem's reasoning for not taking Seto with him the first time he chased after Bakura, was clearly no longer viable.

Atem didn't look at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"It would not be the first time." Shimon answered.

"Thank you. We will be on our way then. Isis, will you tell Mana I am leaving, last time I left without telling her I received an hour long lecture over it. I swear she is turning into Mahad." He rolled his eyes and Mahad moaned.

"I did not lecture you over it!"

"No you guilt tripped me. Personally I prefer the lecture." Atem turned and led them to the stables.

Just as they were ready to go they heard a yelling from the entrance. Isis had found Mana faster then Atem had hoped.

"Wait! I want to come, please!" She said running over to the Pharaoh, ignoring everyone else. "Please, let me make up for last time."

"Mana, you do not need to make up for anything. That was my fault last time."

"Please let me help. I can help, I've been learning!"

"Mana, we have already got the horses together we really can not wait." He told her trying to convince her to stay.

"I just need a minute!" She said before running off before he could refuse her.

"You are not actually going to let that child come are you?" Seto asked.

"She is only a summer younger than I, Seto."

"Sure... But I am not too fond of the idea of you coming either."

"You may as well let her come." Mahad said with humor on his face. "If you do not she will follow us anyway."

"Trust me I know. At least if I let her come she is with us and we can protect her."

"So we are letting a seventeen year old girl follow us." Seto moaned this was not going to be a fun trip for him.

Atem laughed. "Do not worry, she fights like a man." He said, causing Mahad to laugh.

"That she does." Mahad said as she came up to them on top of her favorite horse.

"Well, what are you men waiting for." She said happily. Atem sighed and shook his head before climbing on his horse.

The rest of the men did the same and they rode out of the palace gates.

As they sped though the town the people dropped everything and bowed, as was expected of them from every Pharaoh before him. Atem really couldn't have cared less. If they had done it because they actually liked him maybe he would have been flattered by it, but they only did it because it was expected.

His thoughts were distracted as he saw something running out in front of them.

Atem yelled and pulled the reigns tightly upsetting his horse.

Mahad watched in what felt like slow motion as his king fell off the side of the horse, trying to get his own horse to slow to a stop and climbing off he was relieved to see the Pharaoh pick himself up without a moment's hesitation and stand in front of the horse to calm it down.

"Pharaoh!" Mana called. She climbed off her horse and touched the side of Atem's horse as Mahad ran to do the same, using magic to calm it down. They finally managed to get it settled.

"I knew training a wild horse was a bad idea." Mahad said, breathing heavily due to the rush of relief he felt when the horse calmed.

"Are you alright?" Mahad heard the Pharaoh say to the young girl that had run out in front of them.

She didn't answer at first she was by far too frightened. He knelt down in front of her and looked her over the way he remembered Mahad doing to him several times. When he decided that she was fine he looked around and found her mother, being the one who looked the most horrified, and picked up the young girl and carried her to where her mother was the girl instantly latched on to her, and the mother held on tight.

"Thank you." She said quietly to the Pharaoh, in awe at the King who had just put his own safety at risk for her child.

Atem didn't answer, he looked at the crying girl and away, toward where his horse was, there was something laying on the ground there. He walked over and picked it up before walking back he knelt on the ground beside the girl and offered her the doll. The girl took it, still latching on to her mother.

"Listen to me, I do not want you to do anything like that ever again." He told her softly, the mother's tears could not be contained as she listened to him. "That doll is not worth your safety, do you understand?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good, will you promise me to look before you go running out like that again?"

The girl nodded again.

"Alright." He stood back up and mounted his horse. He looked back to the others who were just staring at him. "Well... Come on."

They quickly mounted their steeds and followed him, not knowing what to say. They continued out of the city, still hurrying, though trying to be a little more careful.

Around midday they stopped to rest the horses, they could not ride much during the day due to heat. Though the chill of the night wouldn't have been much more comfortable, at least the horses wouldn't over heat.

"So what exactly are we going to do once we arrive?" Mahad asked nervous about the results of this adventure.

"We find him." Atem replied.

"And then?"

"I will figure that part out when we get there."

Seto moaned behind them.

"We are doomed."

* * *

><p>AN) There was something I was supposed to tell you guys in this space but I forgot what it was... hmmmm...

Oh well. I'll talk about something else. as you probably can tell the name Bakura won the vote... all two of them. *sigh*

Review People! It makes you happier in the long run! I promise... not to sound desperate that is...

Might be a little while before I update again: I have finals this week.


	32. Kul Elna

Chapter 32

Kul Elna

Kul Elna was not easy to locate, even with Karim having been there before. There was a reason it was the primary hiding place for thieves and murderers, no one would ever be able to find this place on his own without previous knowledge. The question then was, how did Aknadin find it.

"Oh! I see it, or I see something, which is a lot better the the huge amount of nothing I've been seeing sense we left the city." Mana pointed at what vaguely looked like a pile of ruins. "Or it could be a mirage... It's hot enough at the moment."

"No, there is definitely something there," Mahad agreed.

"I believe that is it." Karim rode up next to the Pharaoh. "I thought it was an illusion when I first saw it also."

"Then let us be silent I do not wish for him to find us before we find him." The Pharaoh Pulled his horse forward until he came to the edge of the awful looking city, he then climbed off his horse and the others fallowed . There was rubble in the streets and not one building looked whole.

"Definitely needs a woman's touch." Mana commented, causing Mahad to have to hold in a laugh.

"It'll look better when the streets are painted red."

Atem turned sharply at the voice and looked straight into eyes full of nothing but hatred. 

"I really do not think red would be the best color, and that would probably be really expensive." Mana replied completely oblivious having never met Bakura before.

"He's threatening to kill us, Mana." Mahad explained had the situation been a little less serious he would have laughed, but all he could manage now was a small flicker of a smile.

"What does that have to do with... Ohhhhhhh I get it. That is kinda violent."

"Mana, shut up." Seto replied with a hand on his sword. She looked around and finally figured out what was going on. When she did, she did not hesitate to move to stand in front of Atem.

"I will not let you touch him." She said holding her staff in front of her.

Bakura simply laughed.

"You think I'm joking? Well I'm not, I may be a girl but I can still fight."

"Is this really all the great Pharaoh muster up for his army? A little Girl and three men?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"I do not need an army. The criminal that caused this mess is behind bars, Bakura. He is awaiting his death sentence to be carried out as we speak, there is no reason for this madness to continue," The Pharaoh replied knowing that it was worthless.

"Wrong again, 'Pharaoh'. The real criminal is standing right in front of me."

Atem flinched when he felt something crawling up his leg. He looked down and screamed when he saw a ghostly looking hand wrapping around his shin.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad attempted to rush over to his friend's side but was blocked by another ghostly figure, this time the whole body of a man. He screamed in horror and tried to attack it, but his attack simply went through the figure.

Atem screamed again and Mahad could see the Pharaoh fall on his back, Mahad saw it though the being blocking his way and the thought almost made him sick.

Mana tried to attack the, now multiple, limbs that were latching themselves onto Atem and holding him down,. The Pharaoh could hardly move any longer. Her attacks didn't seem to be doing anything. She was terrified, this was not natural in the slightest. More surrounded her, trying, and succeeding, to distract her from her king.

Suddenly, as though they had gotten bored with his struggling, Atem's bonds tightened, swiftly leaving him with barely enough air to scream, both in pain and in fear.

Mahad's instincts reacted at the scream, and before he realized what he was doing he summoned Illusion Magician and ordered him to free the Pharaoh. Seto, Karim, and Shada quickly did the same, though they used the monsters from their shrine rather then their Ka. Illusion Magician quickly freed Atem, his magic attacks working while Mahad's had not.

The victory was short lived though as Bakura took the hint and summoned his own spirit monster, quickly giving Illusion Magician and the others more than they could handle, and they were in much the same predicament as before. Now even Mana could not reach the Pharaoh.

It was clear the purpose of the army was merely to keep them separate, the spirits around the Pharaoh were the only ones making any move to attack, and he could do nothing against him, as with the others his weapon was useless.

The others were able to watch him, it was torturous to be able to see him through the bodies of the terrifying spirits and yet be completely unable to aid him.

They may not have been able to touch the spirits, but the spirits could touch them. A large gash on the Pharaoh's shoulder could testify to that as another disembodied hand pulled him to the ground once again.

This time it wasn't content to merely hold him down. He tried in vain to kick the thing off him as it dragged him into one of the buildings as the others tried in vain to reach him.

Mana turned and glared at the sound of Bakura's laugh. "What was that about not touching him, little girl?" He taunted, and she sent a fireball in his general direction, naturally it was intercepted by one of the spirits causing him to only laugh louder. But even that didn't drown out the heart-wrenching scream that came from the building the Pharaoh just entered.

Mahad could no longer hold back his tears. Physically, he was in pain from the hits his Ka had taken, mentally, he was in pain from the sound of his friend's pain. He looked to Shada, who was clearly feeling the loss of his summoned monster who'd forcefully been dragged back to the spirit realm not long ago. Seto and Karim looked as desperate as Mahad felt. They were running out of options, not that they really had any to begin with, and from the sound of that scream, they were running out of time as well.

Time seemed to freeze when Mahad turned to Mana. She was on her knees with her body bent over them. Injury was the the only explanation he could draw from her position. For some reason the spirits allowed him to rush over to her, perhaps because their only goal was the annihilation of the Pharaoh. He knelt beside her and could see no injury, she didn't respond to is touch or his voice.

As he knelt there he sensed a change in the spirits. They were all fixated on something in the sky and didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. As he looked to the sky to see what they were so intent on destroying that they were now leaving the ground and floating towards it, he felt Mana stir under him. She also looked at the sky.

"Diabound! Destroy it!" He heard Bakura's order from behind him. HE silently willed Illusion Magician to protect it, what ever it is if Bakura didn't like it, that it couldn't be a bad thing.

Finally he saw it with a little magic. A spirit monster, that looked strangely like a young girl with an unconscious teenager in her arms.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad cried with relief in his voice. His cry caused Mana to look from the sky.

"Mahad, now! We have to leave now while they're distracted." She began to tug on his clothes.

"Yes, we must get out of here." He used magic to make the others look at him as he pointed to the horses. They took the hint and ran for it. The Spirit monster followed them as Illusion Magician and the other summoned monsters distracted Bakura's Ka.

It wasn't till they were safely away that Karim felt the departure of his summoned monster. The other two silently agreed to withdraw their monsters as well and move a little faster, though by now there was little chance of pursuit. The spirit monster with the Pharaoh lowered herself to the ground and allowed Atem to rest in Mahad's arms instead. He nearly keeled over in shock when the she spoke.

"He is not harmed in body, only in the mind. He shall recover swiftly due to the strength of his mind." she said wit a beautiful voice.

"Thank you." Mana told her, the spirit smiled at her and vanished.

"What just happened?" Seto said in disbelief.

Mahad gave Mana a knowing look. "You could not have figured out how to summon you Ka just a little bit earlier?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "See I told you I could help," she bragged, choosing not to comment on Mahad's criticism.

Seto rode up beside them, he was having trouble putting all that had happened into perspective: evil cities, ghosts, talking ka monsters, Mana having an actually decent ka...

"I would rather have him rest in his own bed than here in the middle of the desert, may we continue?" He said to them, trying to appear indifferent.

"Yes, that would be best." Mahad agreed, and handed the Pharaoh into his waiting arms. Naturally Mahad would have rather rode with his friend himself, but Seto's horse was stronger and more easily able to support two riders. Mana climbed onto her horse and tied the rope to Atem's horse to her own. The horse had been smart enough to follow them out of the city even though they hadn't had time to make it come. The Pharaoh would be happy when he woke, he loved that horse.

"Ready to go?" Mahad asked as she finished the knot. She just nodded, and they rode off towards home.


	33. The Spellbook of the gods

Chapter 33

The Spell-book of the gods.

"So what next?" Seto asked the question they'd all been wondering, effectively breaking the awkward silence that had preceded it. They'd all hesitated to ask, knowing that no one knew the answer.

"How do you fight something you cannot even touch?" Shada added. "What are those things anyway?"

"I think, Shada, you may have found the real problem," Atem began sitting up, still weak from the fight. He'd woke when they were stopping to rest the horses for the daylight hours. "We do not know what we are up against, the more you know about the enemy the better equipped you are to defeat them."

"So how do we find out about them?" Karim looked around. "It is not like there is a book, How To Defeat Magic Undead Spirits..."

No one could answer for the longest while, Mahad was the first to break the silence.

"They were created from the spell that made the Millennium Items, so perhaps if we look up that spell, maybe we can find something helpful. Something to reverse it."

Atem sighed. "It would be a good idea, if any of us were actually able to read the god-language the spell is written in. I have no idea how Aknadin translated it. He conveniently did not tell anyone."

"Make him tell us." Shada suggested.

"By the time we get back he will be unable to tell us anything." Karim answered. "His sentence is being carried out tomorrow."

"I do not think he would tell us anyway. It is not like he has any reason to." Atem added. "I am not willing to torture my uncle."

"Of course. None of us want you to, either. We will figure something out, eventually." Mahad told him. "Perhaps we should get moving, the quicker we get back the better. They mounted their horses, Atem chose to mount with Mana in case he couldn't stay awake the whole ride.

He couldn't help but enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>"You told us that the Millennium spell book is impossible to read." Mahad said as the Pharaoh, Mana, and himself walked to the library. It had been two days sense they'd returned and were becoming restless at the lack of action.<p>

"I know, but now I think it is worth a try. Maybe those who translated it wrote notes in it or something. Something is telling me..." Atem paused at a yawn before continuing... " telling me that it is a good idea."

"Pharaoh you really need to go to bed early tonight, you have been exhausted since we returned. You do not think there were lasting affects do you?" Mana questioned. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times she'd seen him yawn in the past couple of days, and that wasn't nearly as worrying as the bags that were beginning to form around his eyes.

"No Mana, I know why I am having trouble sleeping and going to bed early will not help." Atem answered as Mahad pulled on the book that would reveal the secret passage way. Mana stared in wide-eyed shock as the bookshelf moved seemingly on its own.

"Magic?" she asked Mahad curious as she always was.

"No I think it is mechanical," he replied choosing to give a guess rather then find out the truth as he normally would have. They had far more important things to worry about now.

Mana lit the torches as they walked down the stairs, she missed multiple times, but the walls were made of stone so it didn't do any damage. When they reached the bottom she was rather disappointed.

"That is it? All this fuss over two lousy books?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Atem chuckled and Mahad rolled his eyes.

"Mana, these two 'lousy' books are the most powerful spell-books in the world and were given to us directly from the gods." Mahad informed her opening one of the books and clearly avoiding the other.

Even Mana knew what the other book was.

"The Book of the Dead? Should that be here, I mean should it not be somewhere safe?"

"Where in Egypt is safer then the palace?" Atem asked taking a curious amount of interest in the Book of the Dead. Not actually touching it, but he hadn't even looked at the other Millennium spell-book yet.

"Oh, I suppose that is true. But still..." She couldn't continue, as she couldn't think of what to say.

"You were right of course. I can not read a word, and I do not see any notes on the sidelines or anything. This is no help to us. Shows us what happens when we mess with the power of the gods... all this book can do is get us in trouble." Mahad said gently tossing the open book back on the table.

"Mahad, if there was not a use for this book the gods would not have given it to us..." Atem contradicted his voice beginning to slow as he looked at the book. He just stared at it for a moment before Mahad began to get worried.

"Pharaoh?"

Atem didn't answer immediately but when he did Mahad knew that all those little bits of magic he'd seen in the young prince years ago were not just random flukes. There was something very different about this Pharaoh. Very, very different.

"Mahad... I can read it."

* * *

><p>AN) Sorry it's been so long since i uploaded. I didn't want to try and force it out or it would have been a bad chapter. I needed a bit of inspiration. This one's short but hopefully it won't be too long before the next one is out. Thanks for all those that are still reading. ^_^


	34. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 34

The Calm Before the Storm

"I feel like my head is going to explode," Mana complained. It had been two days since they'd returned from Kul Elna, Atem spent most of his time now studying the Millennium Spell-book for anything useful.

"It has been a very dramatic week," Atem agreed with a sigh. They sat beneath the plum tree that they had so many good times under during their childhood. Mana had come into the secret room and almost literally dragged him out, she'd calmed it was because she missed him. He was pretty sure it was just because it was because he looked sick. He'd told her he was fine and to ignore it, she was doing a pretty good job of it too. He was very surprised at how well both Mana and Mahad had reacted to it. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, it just didn't work when he tried. They believed him when he told him he was trying to get some sleep and thankfully didn't bring it up more often than necessary. Actually Isis was the most vocal about how unwell he looked.

"I can not wait until this is over and we can get back to normal." Mana rested her head on his shoulder. Atem gave a small laugh.

"Mana, I do not even think I know what normal is anymore." She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Maybe this is the new normal."

"I hope not. I would like to go at least one day without fearing for my life." Atem kept a smile on his face in order to let her know he was messing around and not completely serious.

"Yes, and I would like to see you get a full night's sleep, possibly longer, sometime soon. You really should not worry so much. It will be the death of you if you keep this up."

"I wish I could, Mana, but you know I have been trying to sleep and there are things more important than my immediate health to take care of. It is not going to kill me to have a few sleepless nights at the moment." Atem put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"It can if you pass out in battle." They heard from behind him both looked up to see Mahad standing behind them. Mana was surprised, but Atem was used to him popping up like that by now.

"Not likely. I am getting enough rest that that will not happen. Besides, even if it did you both would be there to protect me. I am not foolish enough to go alone again, especially know that we know what is going on."

"And I am not foolish enough to think that I could make it any better." Mahad sighed and sat down beside his Pharaoh. It was nice to have a chance to rest. Such pleasures were rare these days. "Have you found anything useful?"

"I have. I understand now what he meant when he called those spirits his family. He is the sole survivor of Aknadin's attack on Kul Elna, the spirits we fought were the spirits of the men and women sacrificed to create the Millennium Items. Only their physical bodies were necessary in the forging of the Items so their souls came back to the world for revenge. I hate to say this, but I do not blame them. They were treated unimaginably cruelly," The Pharaoh explained with sadness and regret in his voice.

"I knew there was something sinister about these things," Mahad said bitterly.

"I hate this. I hate having to rely on something created with the blood of others. We have no other choice now. They are our best defence."

"Yes, I agree, but the moment Egypt is safe, this thing is going in the Nile."

Atem laughed for a moment before becoming silent. His body straightened up and his face became alert. Mahad and Mana didn't have time to ask what was wrong before the sky went gray and the ground shook. They stood and ran into the palace gates to discover what happened. Seto and Isis were already there.

"Pharaoh, it was Bakura!" Isis called when she saw them coming.

"How?" The Pharaoh asked as they ran to the scene of the explosion.

"It looks like it was his spirit monster." Seto pointed at the fleeing monster in the sky. "There does not seem to be any damage though." They looked around, surprised, but grateful for the buildings that were still standing as though they hadn't been touched.

"Perhaps it was a warning shot?" Mana suggested, though unsure of why the Thief would bother with a warning. He very obviously didn't mind killing, and even seemed to enjoy it. So why was no one even injured.

"That does not make any sense. Even if it was a warning, would it not be a more efficient warning if he actually hit his target? This just makes him look ineffectual," Mahad added voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Maybe he missed."

"There is no logical reason for it to explode in the air."

"I do not care why it exploded in the air." The Pharaoh said angrily. "What I want to know is how he got in the city. Why is he able to get past our guards so easily? Is every guard in this city blind, mute, and deaf?"

"Perhaps those spirits can use magic. It would explain the enchanted horse if he had that many beings with magical abilities. As well as how he seems to be able to go anywhere at any time." Mahad rubbed the bridge of his nose, "bastet help us all if that is true."

"We will defeat him, Mahad. No matter what it takes we will stop him. They may have magic, but so do we." The Pharaoh looked at Mahad and smiled, "It will be all right."

"I cannot compete with that." The elder magician argued.

"No one said you had too. Though admittedly I think you could."

"You overestimate me, your Highness."

"I disagree, but this is getting us nowhere." The Pharaoh looked up in the sky where the smoke was clearing. "I suppose that is my cue to get back to work. I must return since it does not seem as though we are needed here."

Atem turned and walked back to the palace, stopping every now and then to reassure a citizen or two that there was no damage and that Bakura would be stopped. The others followed behind him in an unnecessarily protective fashion.

Two weeks went by with no word of what they were to do from the Pharaoh. The Thief attacked at least five more times, each time no resulting damage could be found. The guardians were lost. It seemed like a standstill that neither the Pharaoh or Bakura was aware of. It grated on their nerves. According to Mahad the Pharaoh had some sort of plan but even he couldn't get the details out of the young man. Not because they were a secret, no he couldn't even manage a conversation with his friend. Atem was buried in the ancient spell-book almost at all times. The only times he didn't have it in front of him was when he was attempting to sleep, and no one was willing to interrupt him then. Mana's worry was a steady, rapid increase. She'd convinced him to take the spell-book in his room and he spent most the time studying it on his bed. Sometimes he even managed fall asleep while studying, though it never lasted for long.

At the end of the two weeks they were shocked to finally see him out of his room, and even without the book in his hands. He sat on his throne with his eyes closed until they all assembled in the room. He had a smile on his face.

"I think it's time to fight back."


	35. Enter the Amazing Kuriboh

Chapter 35

Enter the Amazing Kuriboh!

Mahad was lost. Which considering he was probably the smartest mind of his generation, was saying a great deal. They were now standing face to face with the Thief King and his army of undead spirits and Mahad had no idea what they were doing there. The Pharaoh had explained a precious little to them before they left. They were to distract the spirits while he fought Bakura on his own. He ignored their objections and they set off to find the Thief. Mahad didn't even know how they had found him, and he was there to see it!

Bakura was amused. It was about time the rat came out of hiding he'd spent two weeks attacking time after time in an attempt to lure him out. The Thief King was unimpressed by the Pharaoh, he'd assumed the king cared more for his precious city then that. It only proved Bakura right in his quest for the death of the royal brat. Did he actually think that the eight of them, if you could count the little girl that hovered behind the Pharaoh in a way that made Bakura's heart ache... The Thief King shook his head angered at his train of thought and the memories that had threatened to surface because of them. After the Pharaoh that little girl would be the first that would die. After the Pharaoh... He was first, it was his father who'd made his family nothing but a memory. Yes... the royal brat would pay dearly.

Atem was confident. He could find no holes in his plan, even if something did go wrong he had backup plans, and backup plans for his back up plans. He knew this would be a hard fight, Bakura was smart for a thief, he was smart and surprisingly wise. The Pharaoh could feel nothing but pity for his opponent, even as the Thief King's family began to attack his friends he stood still letting them defend him as he prepared himself for what he had to do. What he had to do, not what he wanted to do. He would have given anything to avenge his family if he were in Bakura's place. It changes nothing though, Bakura still needed to be stopped, it didn't make it easier though. No one deserved the fate that would be the Thief King's by the end of this battle. The Pharaoh sighed and slowly moved towards his opponent, ignoring the warning of his friends behind him. He continued to move until there was nothing between him and Bakura and the others could no longer reach him.

"You are a fool." Bakura's face looked guarded, suspicious. He moved his hand in a way that called some of the spirits to him and formed them into a dome around him and his prey. "You willingly put yourself at my mercy? I warn you... I have none."

"I am not afraid of you." The Pharaoh replied, guarding his expression to hide compassion that could be used against him.

"We will see how long that lasts." the thief threw a punch at his enemy and then a kick when the Pharaoh dodged.

Atem was able to dodge most of Bakura's attacks with relative ease. It wouldn't last long though, Atem wasn't made for physical conflict. He was small and lacked even a hint of muscle mass, normally that wasn't a problem, he was smart enough to make up for that in other ways. When against smart opponents though this advantage was much less useful. It didn't help that there was nothing around Atem could use to help himself.

The Pharaoh's confidence held despite it all though. Even when some of the attacks connected and he ended up on the ground, even when his diadhank was broken as he landed from having his legs kicked out from under him. He didn't intend to summon a monster from his temple anyway. He could hear his friends calling for him and attempting to break through the spirit shield in vain.

Bakura paused, refusing to show his need to catch his breath. The Pharaoh was good at dodging, but he wasn't even attempting to fight back. It unnerved him. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to die or something?"

"I have no intention of dying here. Bakura. I will only offer this once, stop this senseless quest for revenge. If you end this now you can have a second chance. You are only hurting yourself and you know it." Atem reached for the man, knowing it was hopeless but willing to try anyway.

"You are kidding... right? You are the one with a bleeding lip. I am winning, you idiot!" Bakura rushed at him for another punch before seeing something fly at him and explode just before impact sending him flying into the spirit shield on the opposite side of the dome. The calls from the Pharaoh's lackeys stopped and he rose trying to keep from wincing at the pain from the explosion. He looked back at the Pharaoh confused as to what hit him. He was horrified to see a small ball of fur looking angrily, if something like that could look angry anyway, back at him. The Pharaoh had a small smile on his face as he knelt and petted the creature, rewarding it for a successful attack.

"What is that thing?" He looked accusingly at the puffball, as though it's very existence offended him.

"This is Kuriboh. He is my spirit monster. Yes, he was the one who attacked you." Atem explained, he looked up from Kuriboh and stood. "My father once told me that it is the small ones that you have be the most careful of. I think it applies in this case."

Bakura glared at him, the very presence of that thing was an insult to him. "Was this before or after he destroyed my home?" Bakura called out his beast too him. His Diabound was at least fifty times bigger than that puffball the Pharaoh called Kuriboh.

"Do not think I am intimidated by your creature. Kuriboh may be small, but as long as he and I survive you can not harm anything or anyone unless I allow it." The Pharaoh's confidence made Bakura want to kill him all the more.

"You think so, hmm. In that case, let me prove you wrong. Diabound attack!" Bakura called and the spirit obeyed.

The light of sheer power forced all who watched to turn away from the battle. Even Bakura had to turn away until it was finished. When the flash faded Bakura turned back only to find the Pharaoh standing unconcerned behind a small army of brown furballs.

"What!" he exclaimed. Not only was Kuriboh not destroyed, there were more of him now then there had been before. "Diabound!" He yelled and Diabound attacked again, and again, and again, and each time there were more Kuriboh then there were before. After his fifth consecutive attack the barrage of fire finally ended and looked at the Pharaoh, whom he could barely even see now. The Kuriboh moved to give their master a good view of his enemy.

"You finished yet?" Atem said calmly. The lack of concern or care in his voice further enraged the Thief King. All who were observing the fight were silent in shock at their Pharaoh.

"What is going on? You should be dead!" Bakura screamed, his voice betraying the rage he felt.

"I told you earlier. As long as Kuriboh and I survive you cannot harm anyone unless I allow it. Look around you, Bakura. If you had paid any attention in the past two weeks you would understand. Six times now you have attacked my city. At least three times you attacked this very spot." Atem began to explain now that Bakura knew he had no chance of getting past Kuriboh.

"What? That is not possible." Bakura's voice was low as he looked around him.

"Surprised? Each time you attacked were worthless. Nothing but a waste of time and effort on your part. Two weeks ago we attempted to take the fight to you. We lost, badly. I then realized attacking you head on would do nothing but get us all killed. So instead of finding an attack strategy I boosted our defences dramatically. I hid Kuriboh in different locations within the city. For the past two weeks every time you entered this city, whether on foot or in the sky I knew you were there. Kuriboh has the ability to infinitely multiply himself and no damage to me is done when they are destroyed as long as there is at least one Kuriboh left." Atem paused letting that sink in.

"What?" Bakura whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Each time you attacked the Kuriboh within range multiplied themselves and became a shield for my people. Kuriboh can multiply so quickly that in the second it took for Diabound to fire there were hundreds blocking the attack from it's target. Not a single one connected and the only thing I felt were a few sleepless nights."

"No!" Bakura yelled, calling Diabound to attack again, desperately trying to force his way through the Pharaoh's shield. He screamed in vain as each attack failed.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh called. Bakura finally stopped falling to his knees and breathing heavily as though it had been him physically attacking."It is over Bakura, you have lost. Kuriboh end this fight!" As he spoke outside of the spirit shield Kuriboh began to come out of their hiding spots and rose into the sky creating what looked like a cloud of brown fur. The Kuriboh inside continued to multiply as the Kuriboh outside began to do the same. As the Pharaoh ended his command the Kuriboh inside began to hurl themselves bodily at Bakura and Diabound and exploded while the ones on the outside did the same to the spirit shield. Civilians jumped away from the shield though it was unnecessary. The Kuriboh were only attacking the top, the people surrounding the shield were in no danger. The river of Kuriboh seemed to be endless despite a large amount of them self destructing. Before any end could be found the attack ended and the Kuriboh rose back into the sky. All except one who stood calmly beside his master his eyes not leaving Diabound.

Bakura lay unmoving on the ground with his Diabound in a similar fashion not far away. The Pharaoh walked calmly to the thief who began to stir. Clearly in pain he lifted himself just enough to see his enemy's face.

"I gave you the a chance to forgive and be forgiven, and as I said I will not offer it again. I know you will not be deferred in you attempt for revenge." Atem paused, he did not want to do this. No one deserved this, not even Bakura.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bakura smirked. Determination the only thing keeping him from falling unconscious.

"No, if I killed you you would only come back as one of them." Atem pointed off in the distance at nothing really but everyone knew what he meant. "Mahad, come here please." The Pharaoh called to his friend.

Mahad forced his frozen body to move. Everything he'd seen and learned had been too much for even him. I seemed to take ages for him to reach the Pharaoh's side and even then he could not force himself to speak.

"The Millennium Ring please." Atem held his eyes on Bakura as he reached out to Mahad. Mahad responded with as little hesitation as his shock would allow.

"I am sorry, Mahad, I am about to make things very difficult for you." The Pharaoh's voice was filled with regret as he tossed the ring to the ground in front of Bakura, all of it's spikes were pointing at the Thief King. The Millennium Puzzle around the Pharaoh's neck began to glow and the Pharaoh began to speak in a language Mahad did not recognize.

The power he felt radiating from the Pharaoh as the words were spoken was amazing, it was a magical power rivaling even Mahad's own. It scared him. Mahad knew this had to be the language of the gods, the language that the books were written with. Mahad could recognize a spell from half a mile away, but how could the Pharaoh be casting magic! It was impossible, yet he knew it to be true.

The Millennium Ring began to glow with a brilliancy equal to that of the puzzle.

Bakura didn't even try to hide the sheer terror he felt. He didn't know what was happening but he knew it was bad and he had to stop it. He forced one last shot out of Diabound hoping to catch the distracted Pharaoh off his guard. It was difficult though to catch a Magician off his guard and Mahad was just glad to actually be able to do something useful in this fight as he used his magic to hold off Diabound's weakened attack. Atem didn't even flinch at the attack and neither had Kuriboh. Both were concentrating solely on the words and the spell, completely trusting Mahad to take care of anything else. The faith was not lost on the Magician.

Bakura began to laugh. "You fools! You think defeating me will save you!" Bakura stumbled onto his feet and continued laughing like a maniac. His body began to glow as Diabound was pulled into the Ring. "When I fall the spirits of Kul Elna will continue to seek our revenge! They shall bring forth the creator of the darkness! Zork the Dark One stall rise!" Bakura screamed, laughing as his mind finally snapped and his body faded.

It was over.

Mahad didn't know how long it was before anyone moved, before the Pharaoh collapsed and all of the Kuriboh disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>AN) Can anyone guess what gave me the idea for the title of this chapter? ^_^

Thanks for reading, you know you want to review!


	36. Never Ending

Chapter 36  
>Never Ending<p>

A/N) Warning there is a mention of MahadxIsis in this chapter, ignore if you wish. But I think it is adorable. ^_^

* * *

><p>Mahad caught the Pharaoh just in time to keep him from hitting the ground. The guardians, along with Mana, suddenly went active. They ran to where their king had collapsed. Seto quickly began to check the Pharaoh's injuries. None looked serious enough to have caused the collapse so it was assumed it was caused by pure exhaustion.<p>

"You must wake him. He has a head injury. I fear it isn't safe for him to sleep." Seto told Mahad.

"I tried, he won't respond." Mahad answered though he tried again anyway. It was difficult as he didn't want to shake the injured young man.

"And I am supposed to believe you are some kind of master of magical,you cannot even wake a child?" Seto rolled his eyes. It took Mahad far longer than it should have to understand what Seto was saying.

"You mean you want me too..." Mahad cut himself off and placed his hand on the Pharaoh's forehead using his magic to wake him. Normally Seto would have never allowed any magician to use magic on the Pharaoh in his presence. It was too dangerous, even a simple spell could be fatal when done wrong, but even Seto knew that the thought of Mahad messing up any spell was laughable. The Pharaoh was in no danger from Mahad, as much as Seto hated to admit it.

The Pharaoh woke with ease as the other guardians caught up.

"Mahad? Seto?" The Pharaoh's voice held much weariness.

"We apologize for waking you, your Highness, but we did not feel it was safe for you to rest until we have that head injury of yours examined," Seto told him as Mahad helped him sit up.

Atem looked around as he tried to remember why he was sleeping on the ground.

"Oh, I should not be on the ground. Please help me up, Mahad." The Pharaoh began to stand, but Mahad did most of the work in the attempt.

Mana practically ran over Seto to help Atem. He vainly tried to shake her off.

"I am fine. I do not want the people to see…" he began but was distracted as his balance faltered.

"I assure you none of them see you as weak," Mahad assured. After that display they would have to be insane to even entertain the thought.

"And besides I do not think you could make it all the way to the palace without help." Mana added on with a smile.

"Thank you, Mana," Atem replied sarcastically, but he no longer refuse their help. The guardians followed close behind as the citizens gave them wide berth.

There was so many questions they wanted to ask him. But now wasn't the time for questions. There would always be later.

* * *

><p>Atem slept all day and through the night without waking once. He woke around midday for a small time before sleeping again, this time actually waking when the others came to check on him.<p>

It wasn't until a few hours after dawn the next morning that he actually felt up to leaving his room and talking with the others.

He was worried that Mahad would be upset with him for sacrificing his own health in order to keep Kuriboh on guard, but Mahad assured him that he was just proud of him for thinking of it. Whether it had hindered his sleeping ability or not. He knew there were more important things then rest.

He was forced to explain what he had done to Bakura at least three times. He told them how he sealed Bakura's soul inside the Millennium Ring, and apologized to Mahad multiple times, as Mahad now had to deal with a possessed evil ring. Mahad was simply happy that the Pharaoh trusted him enough to give him this task. Atem didn't tell anyone, but really, Mahad was the only one he knew could handle it. Bakura had a strong will, a will that even the Millennium Ring couldn't hold completely. Mahad was the only one he knew that would not be tempted by the Thief King's evil.

The Pharaoh even explained more about Kurboh. Everyone had known that his Ka looked unimpressive due to Shimon's words and actions when he'd first summoned it, but even Seto could say nothing against Kuriboh, and it wasn't because Kuriboh was the Pharaoh's Ka either. Mana thought it was perfect, that it just fit Atem so well. A seemingly weak monster but when used correctly, in ways that would be over most men's heads, when used correctly could become the most useful or devastating monster. Atem agreed with everything, except the weak part, he didn't really appreciate being called weak.

Things weren't normal in the palace, not by a long shot, but it was a lack of normalcy that they were alright with. Things would never again be normal, but really what is normal to begin with...

"So what now? Bakura has been defeated and Egypt is once again safe. Does everything go back to the way it was now?"

Mahad heard Seto's voice from behind him. He turned to look at the guardian of the Millennium Rod as said guardian joined him on the balcony. Mahad gave a light laugh at Seto's words.

"My best friend is now the exalted Pharaoh of Egypt. Nothing will be the same as before." Mahad turned again to look at the undamaged capital city of Egypt.

"I suppose that is true. Everything will be very different now. My question still stands though. What happens now? Perhaps we should all just settle down or something. Egypt is safe now."

"Nonsense," Mahad countered. "As long as the Pharaoh lives I still have a job to do. 'Settling down' would only distract me from my duties. I have no intention of marriage."

Seto smirked and shook his head. "I am aware of that. I made the same vow as you, do not forget. But if marriage was an option…"

"Which it is not."

"If… Mahad. If. If it were an option… are you blushing?" Seto interrupted himself and tried to get a closer look at Mahad's face, who promptly hid from him.

"Of course not!" Mahad defended.

"I would bet my job I know exactly who you are thinking about right now." Seto's smirk grew. It wasn't very often Seto resorted to teasing, but it was even less often that Mahad gave anyone something to tease him about and Seto had to jump at the rare opportunity.

"The only thing I am thinking about is my irritation with you. You are acting like a teen-aged…"

"Isis. "

"… … … … … I hate you."

Seto's laughter would not soon be forgotten by the magician and neither would the embarrassment said laughter caused him.

"Well… as there is really only two women you actually even know. So the object of your affection is either Isis or Mana. And everyone knows the Pharaoh has dibs on Mana."

The red on Mahad's. cheeks deepened and he jumped at the chance for a change in subject.

"Yes, it was clear to me very early on that their relationship would go further than mere friendship."

"It brings me such joy to know that our next Pharaoh has about a fifty percent chance of being one of you people." Seto's voice was all but dripping with sarcasm.

Mahad laughed. "Actually it is probably more like seventy five percent. Magic has a higher chance of passing through a female then it does a male for reasons that are as of yet unknown."

"Wonderful. So were your parents…" Seto began to ask, knowing he was hitting a very sensitive subject. Mahad liked talking about his father about as much as Seto. And Seto liked to pretend his mother reproduced asexually just so he didn't have a father at all. He was pretty sure Mahad's father wasn't a mass murderer though.

"Neither of my parents. It skipped a generation in my family. My grandmother was the sorceress in my family." Mahad didn't seem upset in the slightest about the question. Which Seto was relieved about. "Mana is pretty sure both her parents were, which might actually increase her chances of passing to her children."

"I am so glad." Seto replied with more sarcasm. Mahad laughed.

"Well at least he will be easy to protect," Mahad offered.

"Yes, from everyone except himself," Seto countered causing another laugh from Mahad.

"You two are in a good mood."

The two guardians turned and gave a bow as the Pharaoh joined them. He was glad that the animosity between the two were all but gone.

"It is a relief to see you in such good health, your Highness." Mahad gave him a smile, Atem returned it easily.

"Thank you, Mahad. What about you? How are you?" He asked, worried about how much trouble he'd made for his oldest friend.

It took Mahad a moment before he understood what the Pharaoh was asking him.

"Oh, yes I am just fine. I sometimes hear him in my head, but without his spirit friends the Thief is... well let us just say he is nothing compared to me." Mahad said with a confidence that was unusual for him.

Atem laughed. "You should not spend so much time with Seto, Mahad." They looked at him with surprise. "He is starting to rub off. Keep it up and you will have an ego the size of the Great Pyramids as well." Atem laughed while Seto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Mahad flustered and looked down.

The Pharaoh looked into the sky and closed his eyes. A moment passed and his face was nothing but serene.

"He is up there somewhere, right?" Atem looked at them for a moment before returning his eyes to the sky. They didn't have to guess to know who he was talking about. It seemed as though it had been forever since the Pharaoh died, but it really hadn't been that long.

"Somewhere." Seto replied, although he wasn't one for sentimental moments, Mahad was much better at things like that.

"He will be proud when you are able to meet him again. This I am sure of."

"I know, my whole life I hoped I could one day walk in my father's footsteps. To be just as he was. But now that I have a chance, I find myself drawn to make my own footprints." Atem told them, opening his eyes but not looking away from the sky.

"Where will those footprints take you?" Seto asked watching as the Pharaoh turned to him, smile never wavering.

"Let us find out, shall we?" He said before turning to leave. They watched him go.

"He has grown." Seto managed to say quietly, he was surprisingly proud of him.

"Yes, he has grown well." Mahad agreed.

They looked back at the city, a comfortable silence falling between the two... until it was interrupted by a yell coming from inside.

Mahad and Seto ran inside to find the source. At the end of the hall, the Pharaoh knelt hunched over with his head in his hands a strange light was coming from his direction. They quickly caught up to him and knelt in front of him, the light was coming from the puzzle. The Pharaoh's eyes were tightly closed and he was breathing heavily.

"What?" Mahad was worried.

Seto had seen this before.

He reached out, ignoring Mahad's protests, and pulled the Millennium Puzzle off of the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh instantly opened his eyes, the sheer terror they showed startling the guardians. Atem spoke though it looked forced.

"It is coming."

* * *

><p>AN) I'm not entirely fond of the end of this chapter, but I really couldn't make it come out right. I can see it in my head easily, I just can't get it on paper the same way I see it in my head. Sorry about that.

Did you guys think the story was pretty much over? Or did you expect there was more? Well you'd be kinda right either way. Beating Bakura was the climax of the story. This is the beginning of the ending.

I needed to add a little bit of friendship between Seto and Mahad, I guess I just like them both too much for them to continue hating each other, and really they aren't that different. Besides how do you go though something like that without respecting each other.


	37. The Second Book of the gods

Chapter 37

The Second Book of the gods

The Darkness came ever closer, nothing could penetrate the darkness, not that the people tried. The people ran, they ran for their lives. Men, women, children, running, running and never able to escape. Their screams ringing his head. The darkness consumed them, and they became a part of the darkness that grows stronger as it feeds on their souls. The light of ra was nothing compared to the ever-present darkness that blocked the light from those who needed it.

He could feel it coming closer, he could feel its evil intent. He could feel it's desire for his blood.

He stood strong as it came.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and everything became dark.

When had he closed his eyes? He opened them to see the worried faces of his two most faithful guardians. He felt a tear fall from his eye before forcing himself to speak.

"It is coming."

"Pharaoh!" Mahad called again. He ran across the palace grounds calling for his king. Atem had once again engrossed himself in the Millennium Spell-Book looking for some way to defeat the darkness he saw in his vision, and every time the magician came to check on him he looked more and more frustrated, which wasn't a good sign. Mahad and Mana were trying to help, they looked though every spell-book they owned for any ideas, and Mahad looked though the history books as well. He hated having to report their failure to the Pharaoh every time he came in to see his friend. Though the most recent time he'd checked on the Pharaoh he wasn't able to tell him anything.

The Pharaoh was gone.

The guardians searched the entire palace for their king, but there was no sign of him. Mahad was convinced he was still within the palace grounds, he trusted that the Pharaoh would break his promise to not sneak out on his own a second time, and security was far too tight right now for him to have been kidnapped, the Millennium Ring would have sensed an intruder anyway. The others chose to search the city anyway, all of them but Seto. Seto agreed with Mahad, the other's were surprised by this but Mahad was grateful. So now Seto was researching the Palace, and Mahad was thoroughly searching the grounds.

Mahad called for him again, now entering the spirit shrines. The first place, and most logical place, he searched was the Pharaoh's own shrine. He called out for the Pharaoh one more time.

But this time he was rewarded with an answer.

Mahad climbed to the top of shrine to see the Pharaoh.

"Where have you been? We have looked all over for you." He asked trying to keep his irritation under control.

"Have I been gone long?" He asked, his distraction obvious.

"It has been hours." Mahad replied, with a small smile at his friend.

"I am sorry." The Pharaoh's gaze turned upwards, causing Mahad's to follow. In the direction it his gaze, carved into the sandstone were the images of the three god monsters as well as the Millennium Puzzle.

"They are the only thing that can destroy this darkness." The Pharaoh explained.

"The god summons? The prophesy…" Mahad began.

"Only the chosen Pharaoh will know the names of the three god Ka." Atem sighed and lowered his gaze. "Whoever he is he had better show up within the next three days or we are all doomed."

"I thought it was you." Mahad was confused. Everything pointed towards Atem being the chosen Pharaoh. He could perform the magic of the gods and everything. Atem just shook his head.

"I have no knowledge of their names." The Pharaoh began to pace. "I am out of ideas Mahad. There is no way to destroy a creature that is stronger than the gods themselves."

"Do we have to destroy it? Can we not just seal it away again." Mahad suggested, he was worried, it wasn't like the Pharaoh to lose hope. "The creation of the Millennium items released him did they not? What if we put them back?"

"Replacing the Items is an alternate method of releasing the dark one, not sealing him." Atem explained. Mahad didn't reply causing the Pharaoh to stop and listen to him. Mahad was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"You do not see it?"

"Mahad, I am not in the mood for riddles."

"I apologize, but if there is an alternative method to waking the dark one that requires the Millennium Items then does that not mean the first method would have to have been completed to begin with?"Mahad began. "To have the Millennium Items for the second method, one must have created them with the first method. Is this not so? Perhaps I am mistaken?" Mahad could not understand how the Pharaoh had missed something like that, Atem was far better at riddles and puzzles then he was.

Atem was silent, his mind processing the information, his pacing stopped.

"Of course!" Atem ran out of the temple, angry with himself for not seeing it sooner. Mahad followed right behind him. "There has to be a way!"

He ran back to the palace and buried himself once again in the Millennium Spell-book searching for anything he could have missed.

"I had better go tell the others I found you." Mahad told him after a few short moments.

"Tell them I am sorry for worrying all of you."

Mahad just nodded as he left. Finding the others wasn't difficult, searching was much easier when your Ka has a bird's-eye view… as long as what you are searching for is outside anyway. When that was finished he and Mana decided to once again raid the library in search of helpful information. They were there for hours before Mahad realized they weren't the only ones in the library.

The secret passage behind the bookshelf was open. Mahad peeked at where Mana was to see if she'd noticed. She was still reading so Mahad decided to leave her too it. He went down the tunnel with no idea why anyone would need to be down here as the Spell-book was with the Pharaoh in his room now.

What he saw horrified him.

The Pharaoh hunched over a book with the Millennium Spell-book closed at his side.

It wasn't hard to figure out what he was reading.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad exclaimed, unintentionally startling the Pharaoh. Causing him to jump and yelp in a way that Mana would have never let him live down had she seen.

"Mahad! Do not do that!" Atem's breathing was deep and he held his hand to his racing heart. "I am already freaked out enough. This thing is creepy"

Mahad knew if the circumstances were different, he would have four the Pharaoh's reaction to be laughable as well. But as it were…

"What are you doing?" He asked eyes shifting onto the Book of the Dead which was still laying open.

"I know how to seal him away. You were right, Mahad." Atem said hopping the good news would distract his friend. It didn't work.

"Yes, but…" Mahad's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Mahad, do not look at me like that. I do not care what the consequences are, I will do whatever it takes to protect my people." The Pharaoh looked far more noble than he normally acted as he defended his actions, trying to put more weight on them. "I thought maybe if the method to seal the dark one was not in the spell-book, it would be in the other book given to us by the gods, and I was correct. Mahad I know how to stop him and seal him away for a very long time, though I do not believe it will last forever."

"I suppose there is no point in arguing, is there." Mahad said

"Not really. The task is already finished, it will not do any good." The Pharaoh walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "I thank you for your concern, but the fate of my soul is nothing when compared to the fate of the world."

Mahad looked away and closed his eyes, giving a short nod. He wasn't really sure how much he agreed with that, the Pharaoh was his best friend, if he could be so bold as to admit it, the young king did not deserve this fate. That he was risking his soul so freely only proved the magician's point.

"Let us go tell the others." The Pharaoh led him, almost forcefully out of the room. He wasn't going to take any chances on the magician resisting the urge to doom his own soul as well. Atem knew Mahad wouldn't stand up well to that sort of temptation, his friend was all too willing to follow him into the shadows.

When they made it out the hidden door Atem closed it.

Mahad jumped at the noise the door made when the Pharaoh broke the trigger-book off the shelf. The magician looked at him curiously before noticing the Millennium Spell-book was not with him.

"Those books should never be found again. They only cause more harm than good, and I have made sure they will not harm us again. Humans should never try to wield the power of the gods, there is a reason we are not given this power." Atem turned to him looking for his agreement which he willingly gave. Those awful books had already caused far too much damage in this world.

The Pharaoh nodded and turned to walk out of the library before he saw Mana at a table studying magic books and scrolls. He gave a small smile to Mahad and walked over to her, she sensed him there almost immediately.

"Hi Pharaoh!" She smiled happily, standing up and hugging him. "I have not seen you in forever!"

"Two days, Mana." Mahad all but rolled his eyes at his best, and favorite if he was willing to admit it, student.

"Exactly! I have not seen you in two whole days! I feel like life is completely falling apart!" she complained, sitting rather dramatically back into her chair.

Atem gave a small laugh. "If it makes you feel better, Mana, it should be over soon," He replied, sitting on the chair beside her.

"I had thought it was already over," she huffed.

Atem sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "This time I am sure of it. By the end of the week it will all be over."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he answered.

"Does that me you have a plan?" She smiled at him, with a glint in her eye that meant nothing less than death of whichever poor creature had chosen to make her upset. The Pharaoh nodded, though Mahad seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

"At sunset tonight we are leaving for Kul Elna," He told her, Mahad gave him a curious look. This was new information to him as well.

"Awesome!" she jumped up. "I will get ready now."

She made to run off, but Atem's hand found its way around her wrist and she stopped giving him a questioning gaze. It took him a while to decide what he was going to say and her curiosity only increased as he hesitated.

Hesitation was not something she was used to seeing in her royal friend... usually that was Mahad's job.

"You do not have to go." he said suddenly, as though trying to force the words out. "I mean, if you do not want to come you may stay."

She only became more confused. "Of course I want to go. I can help too. Why would I not want to go?"

He let go of her hand and looked away. "It is nothing, I just wanted to make sure you knew that." He nodded quickly and walked out even quicker.

Mana looked at her teacher "I do not get it..." she hoped he would enlighten her on their friend's odd behavior.

Mahad just laughed "And they say men are blind." he continued laughing as he walked out the door.

Mana watched him leave. She shrugged and shook it off. Being completely and totally confused was nothing new to her.

* * *

><p>AN) Here's the next chapter. I haven't been getting any reviews lately so I'm a little worried. I don't mind constructive criticism, just tell me what you think and what I could be doing better... I would really appreciate it. Writing is a lot easier when you know your viewers like it.

Thanks so much for reading, ^_^ see you next time.


	38. Disputes

Chapter 38  
>Disputes<p>

"How do you know this creature resides in Kul Elna?" Seto asked. They were all gathered in the throne room, including Mana it was her first time actually being allowed to come in the room. This time the Pharaoh intended to enlighten them on his plan as he needed their help for it. While previously he only needed his Puzzle to cast the spell and the one other Item to receive the spell. The spell he needed to use now required all the items.

"Do you trust me, Seto?" Atem answered his question with another question.

"Of course, your Highness."

"Then do not ask." The Pharaoh replied. "I do not like the idea of going without leaving anyone behind, but with one of the guardians gone I am going to need all of you, including you Shimon." Atem walked over to the elder and reached out his hand and nodded with a smile, showing the Pharaoh he was not worried. He may have been old, but he still had a good bit of fight left in him. He took the Pharaoh's hand and was surprised when something was given to him.

Shimon looked at the object and found that the Pharaoh had given him the Millennium Eye.

"All of the Items are needed for this spell to work, it does not matter if you have not been chosen by that particular Item." Atem told them all before returning his attention to the vizier. "I am sorry, I wish I did not need to involve you..." the Pharaoh trailed off. Looking away and giving a sigh.

"I think I can handle myself pretty well." Shimon's confidence had the desired effect on the young king. Atem nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to the others.

"Above all else no matter what the dark creature does we need to get to the resting place of the Millennium Items. That is the opening of the rift between our world and the world of shadows where it resides. We must seal back it in that world." Atem told them.

"How though? Will we give back the Items?" Karim asked, not happy about the thought, but willing nonetheless. He was quite fond of the Key's power.

"No, I was able to find a spell that would seal him, but as I said, all the Items are required for it to work."

"Sure, I understand why we are needed." Seto began. "But what I cannot figure out is what she is doing here." He pointed his thumb at Mana who blew him a raspberry in retaliation. He simply rolled his eyes as though she had just proved his point.

"I am allowed to help too, you know!" She argued, she hated being treated like a little girl.

"She is coming because if I did not take her with us she would follow us on her own and get herself killed. She has been helpful this far and I think she would kill me if I forced her to stay... Pharaoh or not." Atem answered with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes I would." She agreed to everything he said. Mahad gave a small laugh.

"Seto, you ask that every time we leave the palace. You might as well get over it." The elder magician gave him a light smirk.

"It applies every time we leave the palace." Seto gave an attempt at an argument, though he knew it was no hope.

"What exactly must we do when we locate the Item's resting place?" Isis asked, returning the topic to a more useful subject. The things she'd seen in her Millennium Item made her uneasy and she was not eager for precious time to be wasted.

"You have to do nothing. You simply need to place yourselves in a circle around the tablet and leave the rest to me. The spell requires you to be present, nothing more." Atem answered, rather glad she had changed the topic. He wanted Mana coming with them about as much as Seto did, though for entirely different reasons.

"And what exactly will you be doing?" Mahad asked, he thought the Pharaoh was being a little to vague about the spell for his liking.

"Mahad, calm down. It is little more than what we did to Bakura, though on a much larger scale, if all goes as planned the worst that will happen is exhaustion."

"Nothing ever goes as planned." Shada added, with no desire to comment further.

The Pharaoh gave a small smile. "And yet we have all survived thus far."

Shada grinned back at him.

"Is there anything else before we leave?"

"Are you sure we cannot leave the brat behind?" Seto asked, only to receive a glare from everyone but the Pharaoh. "Alright, alright, I will drop it." The priest continued to sulk as they headed for the stables and prepared their horses.

As Mana moved to get her horse she felt a hand close around her wrist and turned back to look at the Pharaoh. He wasn't looking at her at first but his eyes moved up to hers.

"Ride with me?" He asked gently as if to tell her that she could refuse. She looked surprised for a moment, she could find no reason he couldn't ride on his own, he wasn't ill or injured, and it wasn't like they didn't have enough horses to go around. Perhaps he felt nervous and though riding with someone would help calm him.

Yes, that was definitely the reason.

She nodded and he smiled before leading her to his horse and helping her on. He couldn't help but notice Mahad's sad attempt to hold back a smile as he climbed on beside her. He glared at his friend and mouthed a 'shut up' at him causing Mahad to turn his gaze forward and lose the fight to grin. Atem sighed and Mana looked over his shoulder at him.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Your master is merely provoking me to strangling him, that is all." He replied and she and Mahad both laughed.

"What else is new?" She asked.

"Hey now, I do not do it that often." Mahad defended. They began their ride as he spoke.

"You do it to me every day." Mana retaliated placing her arms around Atem to secure herself as the horse ran. The Pharaoh forced himself to keep his gaze forward.

"If you would work harder in your lessons I would not have to." He jabbed back, but couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them, despite his irritation at her.

"I work hard! I just get distracted easy."

"That is if you decide to even show up."

"I do not skip that much. You are just a perfectionist."

Mahad let out a sigh. He knew that was more than likely true. She was doing better then most Magicians her age, most of her spells that didn't work didn't work simply because she got distracted or started messing around, rather than any lack of knowledge or skill. And she had gotten better about skipping lessons.

"You have got to stop messing around if you are ever going to be able to take my place some day. The Pharaoh can not afford to have a guardian whose spells blow up in her face more often then not." He told her.

"I can do it when I need to!"

"That is not the point, Mana. If your magic must be reliable in and out of danger. You could seriously injure him anytime you need conjure a book!"

She looked away from him and tightened her arms around the Pharaoh. She'd never really thought about it like that, it was funny when Mahad was the one on the receiving end of one of her screw ups. He could bounce back from almost anything she did to him, that is if he actually let her hit him. The Pharaoh couldn't shield himself from an rogue book, or use a mystic box spell to transport himself back if she accidentally stranded him in the desert.

She looked up when Atem's body moved in front of her and saw him peering at her with concern on his face. She buried her face into his back he turned to Mahad who sighed and tried to keep his gaze ahead. It was so difficult to truly rebuke her for anything. Sure he could tell her off for a screw up or two, but beyond that it was a wonder he'd managed to keep her in line as much as he had. It didn't help that she looked up to him so much that the thought of her failing her master seemed to break her heart. But he had to get it through to her that she needed to take her studies more seriously.

Atem wanted to comfort her, to tell her he thought she was doing fine. But to do so would demean Mahad's authority as her master and her guardian. Mahad was right after all.

So instead he put his arm over the ones she had wrapped around him. "Do not worry, he said gently. You will get it right, you just need to work at it, that is all. I know you can do it. I trust you." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks." She said smiling softly at him before leaning her forehead into his back.

The long trip to Kul Elna continued without much event, there was a small argument between Seto and Mahad about where and when to stop for the day that the Pharaoh resolved by ignoring the both of them and stopping somewhere completely different, causing Shimon to decide that elders should not spend copious amounts of time with young men and women for their own health and sanity of mind. But other then that the anxiety over their task kept the trip rather uneventful.

Once they reached Kul Elna, they could only wish for the same.

* * *

><p>AN) I am uploading this one a little early because there isn't a whole lot of important things that happen, just them getting to Kul Elna. It has been way to long since I've really focused on the characters rather then the story, which is okay, because at this point the story is important while at the beginning the characters were more important, but I've been wanting to do a chapter that focuses on the characters more then the story lately. I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out. The previous two kinda irritated me, I'm glad I'm over that bit of writer's block.

Thanks for reading. Please place all questions, comments, and concerns in the box and I'll see you next time. ^_^


	39. The Dark One and the Forbidden One

Chapter 39  
>The Dark One and the Forbidden One<p>

Atem had to admit he was expecting more when he reached the Thieves Hideout. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, large hundred foot tall monsters, darkened clouds and lightning maybe, though that would be extremely out-of-place in the middle of the day in Egypt, but he certainly didn't expect a bright sunny day and nothing in sight when he reached Kul Elna.

It made him nervous.

He knew what he saw wasn't a mistake. Everything he leaned from the Books led up to this one battle, and yet there was nothing.

"Search the place. At the very least the spirits should still be here. Perhaps they are still in the middle of summoning the creature of darkness. If we can seal him before he awakens we may not even need much of a fight," the Pharaoh said hopefully, though he summoned Kuriboh and Kings Knight anyway. The others followed his lead summoning their own spirit monsters only Mana and Mahad summoned their Ka.

They were careful to stick together throughout their search, no one relished the thought of the spirits finding them alone. They left their horses outside of the village where they were safer, no one liked the idea of being abandoned here and forced to walk back either.

As they walked though the village Mahad's Ring began to pick up hints of activity, though each time they found the source it was gone.

Kuriboh was the first one to find the basement of a collapsed building that the spirits hid in. Being a dark, fiend creature was very helpful when searching for other creatures of darkness, they tended to have a talent for it. It also didn't hurt that there were about twenty of him on any given street. Kuriboh's ability was extremely useful. Though Atem wished that Mana would stop it with the cute overload she was showing. She had decided that as she was supposed to protect the Pharaoh it was her duty to keep one of the Kuriboh with her at all times... and as none of them were fond of the idea of being on the receiving end of one of her hugs they tried to avoid her. Of course Atem kept one of them with him at all times so she just decided to use his.

Atem couldn't help but wince every time he looked at her and saw her squeezing a part of his soul so tightly he could sware it's eyes were going to pop out. And yet a part of him could almost feel her hug, and he didn't mind in the slightest. It made him sure that there was something very wrong with his head.

As they approached he sent a Kuriboh in to see what was going on. What he saw there made him quicken his pace. They were indeed using the portal to bring Zork into this world, and from the looks of things it wasn't going to take much longer. He intended to go straight in when they arrived but Mahad held him back as the others went in first, only after the guardians made it down did Mahad let go and allowed him to follow. Atem forced himself to be grateful and entered the basement with Mahad, Mana and Shimon following behind. By the time they reached the others the Spirits had already begun to fight them off. Learning from the last time they didn't bother trying to fight them themselves, and rather used the Spirit monsters to do so instead. They attempted to get closer to the stone the Spirits worked harder to keep them away. None even came close to touching the Pharaoh but Seto had a pretty good scratch down the side of his arm and one of them had managed to grab a hold of Mana, causing a Kuriboh to give it an explosive headbutt forcing it to release her. The Pharaoh kept Mana very close to him after that.

"This is not working." Karim called holding his chest from a hit on his spirit monster. "If anything they are driving us back, not the other way around.

"We have to stop them!" The Pharaoh replied as his King's Knight got a decent hit on one of the spirits, not that it made much difference though. "We cannot let the free that creature!"

Suddenly the whole room seemed to shake with the sound of laughter.

"And you think you are strong enough to do that? Little Pharaoh." A voice rang bold after the laughter. Atem froze, they were too late. The laughter began again as the shadows grew.

"How dare you insult the King of Egypt! Show yourself you coward!" Seto called back the creature was already beginning to push his berserk buttons.

The laughter ran louder and the shadow darkened, the portal to the world of shadows seemed to glow, though no light could be found. It was enough to allow them to see at least.

Suddenly the spirits fled, all flying at them in an attempt to get to the exit behind them. As the guardians moved to protect him Atem could only stand in shock at the familiarity of the seine.

His vision.

As a child he saw them as animals, his frightened young mind unable to handle the truth behind what they genuinely are. When he'd grown stronger and wiser he saw them as they were, frightened men, women, and children running from a fate that should not have been theirs. Now he saw them as they really were, cruel, tortured spirits drowning in their hatred and unable to be free from their need for vengeance.

And what they fled from was crueller still.

The earth shook and the roof above them began to collapse. There was no time to escape. Their only hope rested with the strength of Mahad's magic shield, which was strong enough, for this purpose at least.

Mana clinged to Atem as the rubble fell on top of them. Mahad lowered the shield when the dust began to settle and their spirit monsters worked to create a way to get them out of the pit they were now trapped in. Shields were simple magic, but creating a shield large enough for them all and strong enough to hold of a falling building had taken more energy then Mahad liked.

When they finally made it out the laugh began again.

"Foolish mortals, you think you can stand against me! I created the shadows in which you hide, I CONTROL THE DARKNESS!" The creature called out as they turned towards him. All but the Pharaoh were almost frozen in shock and fear. How was one to stop a creature a hundred times the size of any of their spirit monsters. The creature seemed invincible.

The Pharaoh however did no such thing.

"Take a good look Zork, we are not hiding!" He yelled back at the creature. He told his monsters to distract them while they dug out the tablet.

The others responded to his confidence and gathered up the courage to do the same, Mahad summoned Shadow Ghoul to aid his Illusion Magician.

Zork was not hindered in the slightest, he destroyed three-fourths of the Kuriboh as well as one of Shada's monsters in one blast. Even Kuriboh was unable to protect the other monsters.

"This is not working!" Shada said as he knelt to the ground clutching his heart in pain.

The Pharaoh knew he was right when he felt the loss of his knight. Mana dropped the Kuriboh she was 'guarding' and knelt beside him. At this rate they wouldn't even have time to find the tablet, let alone cast the spell.

"Karim, give me the Millennium Key." Shimon said suddenly reaching out to the guardian.

"What?" Karim asked, but did as he was told.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked standing up again with a little help from Mana and Seto.

"Buying time." He answered and closed his eyes using the power of the Key. It took a moment for that to sink into the Pharaoh's mind.

"No!" He yelled causing Shimon to look at him. "It will not work, he is to strong you cannot beat him, all it will do is put a strain on your body."

"It will give us enough time to seal him." Shimon replied and continued anyway.

"No, it is too risky. He will destroy you!" Atem argued, Shimon didn't reply, he just continued. The Pharaoh could see he wasn't going to convince him, and if he couldn't convince him he was going to force him.

The moment he moved Seto knew exactly what he was going to do. He made a split second decision that he wasn't proud of, but knew was necessary. He restrained the Pharaoh.

"If he can hold it off we have to trust him, your Highness. It might be the only way." He had no idea what Shimon was going to do, but he seemed confident it would work and they needed all the help they could get.

"No!" Atem screamed. Trying his hardest to break out of the stronger man's grip. "You do not understand! It will kill him!" His struggles were worthless Seto had a good grip and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"And if we do not stop this creature we will all die." They understood the Pharaoh's pain. Shimon was easy to get close to, and the Pharaoh had grown up with them man all his life. Shimon had been the young Prince's friend before Mahad had even arrived in the palace. He'd grown up with the man, Shimon had taught him almost every thing he knew.

The Pharaoh only struggled harder. A five-pointed star began to form in front of the vizier, and the Pharaoh got desperate.

"Kuriboh!" he called to the monster Mana had dropped. Kuriboh perked up and made to finish what the Pharaoh could not.

"Mahad!" Seto called, as Mahad was the one closest to it now. As well as probably the only one who could stop him.

Mahad looked torn for only a split second before common sense won out over guilt. He created a force field around the flying creature, with the unfortunate effect of it running straight into it. It tried to multiply and get out, but the shield was too small, and it could not multiply outside of the shield. It was trapped.

The look of pure betrayal on the Pharaoh's face was torture, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Tears began to spill from the Pharaoh's eyes as an enormous creature tried to make it's way out of the pentagram. Atem stopped struggling, and Seto let go of him, when the creature reveled itself completely.

"Exodia, stop the Dark One! In the name of the Great Pharaoh, and all the Pharaohs who came before! Protect this land!" Shimon called out. The creature moved to obey. "Now, you must find the resting place of the Millennium Items! I can only hold him off for so long." He gave the key back to Karim and turned towards Exodia.

"But we need you." Isis said, knowing full well that in order to control a creature this powerful Shimon was going to need complete concentration. "All the Millennium Items are needed, you have the Eye."

"Yes, all the Items are needed, but it matters not who holds the Items. There are eight of us in this company." He said pulling out the eye.

"What do you mean?" Karim asked, Shada didn't answer. Not verbally anyway. He looked away from his Ka long enough to throw the eye before returning his gaze.

Mana let out a slightly surprised sound as she struggled to catch the golden eyeball tossed in her direction.

"Go, now before it is too late!" Shimon ordered Atem, with an authority in his voice they didn't know he had.

"I-I" Atem knew what was right... but to leave him seemed little more than condemning him to death. Not that staying was much different.

"Go." Shimon gave one last order. Atem closed his eyes not bothering to hide the tears and obeyed. Running off to where the tablet should be without looking back . The others followed leaving Shimon to concentrate on controlling his monster.

"You fool! You think you can defeat me, just because your monster is bigger! Fine then you shall be the first to DIE!" Zork growled out as Exodia came at him focusing all his energy at Exodia just as Shimon had hoped he would.

"Exodia! OBLITERATE!" Shimon yelled as his Ka began to fight.

The rest of the monsters just backed away from the fight, now only the Ka were left as the others summoned their own Ka rather than another spirit monster. It was far more dangerous to use their personal Ka rather than a another spirit monster, but do to it still being attached to a Ba, or a human soul, it was more effective to use your Ka. They were stronger when connected to their master.

Mahad was able to identify where the tablet was despite it being buried under rubble. They were able to use their Ka to get it dug it up.

She knew this is serious and the world will be destroyed if we fail, and the mood Shimon's summoned monster still hung heavily in the air... but Mana couldn't help but smile when she saw about ten Kuriboh floating passed her with a large chunk of building in tow. And as a part of her soul Dark Magician Girl openly laughed, betraying her feelings to the others. No one commented, thankfully, though Mahad did roll his eyes a little.

Finally the tablet was uncovered and the guardians, and Mana, were in position. The Pharaoh climbed on top of the giant stone tablet and the guardians, except Mahad and Isis who's Items were around their necks, pointed their Items at the Pharaoh. Mana followed their lead, rather excited to be apart of the group, though a little sad at whom she was replacing. The Pharaoh began to speak, though none of them could understand what he was saying. She wondered if he had the spell memorized, that would take a great deal of effort. It made her feel bad, her nonmagical friend could cast better spells then she could. As her thoughts ran off on her the eyes on the Items began to glow and circle formed under them and she watched transfixed as what seemed like an invisible hand began to write on the circle in a language she didn't know. Perhaps it was the same language the Millennium Spell-book was written in.

"Mana! Pay attention!" Mahad barked at her, and her attention went back to the spell. When the writing appeared all the way around the circle the wadjets glowed brighter and began to connect with each other, shooting a line of light at the Item across from them and bouncing it off onto another one to create a six pointed star. The Eye was the last Item to be touched by the light and connect it with the others... except it didn't seem to want to connect.

The Pharaoh's eyes snapped open for a split second in surprise before concentrating harder unable to find the problem.

Mana got scared. What if it didn't work? What if it didn't work and it was all her fault? Was it because the Item didn't belong her or because she wasn't strong enough? The whole world was about to be destroyed and it was all her fault.

The terror on her face must have been evident because Mahad called her name.

"Calm down, Mana, it will be alright," he told her reaching his arm to touch hers. She looked at him.

"But I..." She trailed off, before looking back to the ground unable to look him in the eye.

"Mana, look at me." He ordered and she did her best, though she still avoided looking him in the eye. He gave a small sigh. "Mana, I believe you have every potential to be just as powerful of a Magician as I am." He grabbed her arm gently, not moving from the spot he was in. "That is why I am so strict with you, because you have that potential. You cannot lose faith in yourself. I take special interest in your lessons above all the rest because I trust that one day when I am not around you will be able to protect our king. It is a task I would entrust to no other, you know that."

"Is this really a good time for this?" Seto called out to them, Isis shushed him. "What?" He asked but no one answered.

"But I-I" She stuttered ignoring Seto.

"You are young, and still learning. You do fail a lot of your spells, but in every failure I see the potential for strength. You just have to concentrate and trust in yourself."

She finally looked at his eyes and saw a gentleness she'd never seen in them before. A tear slipped from her eye and she closed her eyes concentrating her hardest in getting that light to connect with the others. She knew when it had, she could just feel it inside her mind, she opened her eyes in excitement as the circle under their feet rose up and encircled the six pointed star. When it connected, the Ka of all those that created the star circled around Zork as Exodia wearily moved out of the way. The Ka pointed their weapons at Zork who was being distracted by the near endless amount of Kuriboh surrounding him thanks to the large amount of time Kuriboh has had to multiply while the spell was being performed. The same beam of light that bounced around the Millennium Items did the same with the Ka's weapons, from Spiria's hands, to Illusion Magician's staff and continuing until it reached Dark Magician Girl's staff. Mana was pleased when her magician was able to bounce the light back perfectly. As the light connected all the Kuriboh scurried away, so that they did not get caught in the bindings.

Zork could not escape the bindings. He tried desperately to free himself in vain.

"What!" He called as he looked back at the humans he'd neglected to monitor. He knew this spell, it had sealed him in the first place, but that wasn't possible, these were mere mortals. They cannot command the power of the gods!

The Ka dragged him back to the stone tablet as the Pharaoh and the others moved away from it. He tried to resist but to no avail. It just wasn't possible, he looked at the at the Millennium Puzzle, an object of his own power, that was hanging around the Pharaoh's neck. It couldn't be, was this tiny mortal the one destined to kill him. He wasn't even impressive when compared to his own kind, let alone compared to the gods. He couldn't be, and yet he was still being dragged to the tablet by the spirits of the Pharaoh's followers. Determination flared in the Dark One, he would not go down by this mortal!

"DIE!" He yelled as his dragon head, being unbound by the circle, attacked the Son of the gods.

The Pharaoh didn't even flinch at the attack, easily placing all his faith in the two magicians on either side of him. Instinctively they stepped forward to shield their king, their best friend, from the fiery blast. The attack was strong, stronger than anything they'd defended against before.

But they were stronger.

The two magicians and their Ka were able to block the attack, and the temperature around their friend didn't even rise.

"NOOOOO! THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL BE BACK! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he cried as they sealed him back into the shadows.

For a moment they could only stare at where the Dark One had gone, as they had done with Bakura previously. And as before, Atem was the first to move. He placed a hand on Mana's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Good job." he said.

She gave an excited laugh and hugged him.

And now he knew exactly how Kuriboh felt.

* * *

><p>AN) Almost done! I'm excited. ^_^


	40. The Fate of Kul Elna

Chapter 40  
>The Fate of Kul Elna<p>

"We did it! It is over! We won!" Mana cheered jumping around and hugging everyone who would let her, aka everyone but Seto, though Shada looked extremely awkward when she hugged him. Atem gave a small laugh...

Before realizing that there was one she had yet to hug.

"Shimon!" The Pharaoh called, running to look for the elder. "Shimon!" He called again taking a desperate notice of the lack of Exodia's presence as he searched.

"Over here!" Isis called, Atem hadn't even realized they'd begun to look for the vizier as well. He ran toward her as quickly as he could.

"He is alive, though barely." She told them as they gathered around.

"But, Exodia was still fighting. How can he be..." Atem trailed off, looking at her desperately.

"The amount of concentration it would take to control a monster that powerful," Seto began, answering for Isis who probably didn't know the answer, "would have been enormous, and the harder you are concentrating on your Ka the closer the link between you is, each hit would have taken far more life energy out of him, and no offence intended to the brave old man, but he has already used up a lot of his life energy in the many years he has lived."

"Will he be alright?" Mana asked placing her excitement on hold for a moment, though it was in no wise gone. She had just saved the world after all.

"I do not know, Mana." Seto told her, with a surprising amount of gentleness in his voice.

"The sooner we get him back to the palace the better off he will be." Atem said standing and returning to that serious attitude that Mana didn't like as much as his fun one, but she supposed it was necessary for the King of Egypt after all.

"I will take him with me, none of the other horses can support the weight of two." Seto said, not even considering the Pharaoh's horse as an option. The eighteen year old man had just sealed a creature with the strength of any one of the gods... he deserved rest. Seto picked Shimon off the ground and carried him to the horses, Isis, Karim, and Shada followed, expecting the others to be along as well.

Mahad started to follow, before realizing the Pharaoh made no move to come.

"Your Highness." He said curiously before returning to his friend's side. "Are you alright?" He asked worried the Pharaoh was going to pass out.

"If I leave them they will continue to hurt the people." He replied, sounding as though he was talking to himself. Mahad followed his gaze and saw the spirits of Kul Elna seemingly trying to recover from their loss.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, chances are the Pharaoh had already made his plan before he left the palace and was only trying to convince himself to go through with it. Meaning it wasn't something pretty.

"I suppose I do not have a choice do I." He said, and it wasn't a question. Mana walked up beside them.

"I feel kinda bad for them, you know? I do not care who they were, they did not deserve it." She said, she didn't know the details thankfully, but she knew enough.

"That does not mean we can allow them to roam free. If only there was a way to allow them to rest." Mahad sighed and shook his head.

"There is a way, but that way remains impossible until the day that the gods decide to grace us with the presence of their chosen Pharaoh." Atem said with a slight hint of bitterness. He wasn't upset that it wasn't him they chose, he was upset that the gods hadn't brought him to them when Egypt needed him, but he supposed the gods knew better than the mortal they had placed in charge of their kingdom. "I suppose they must be sealed until that time comes as well." he said with regret.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and began to speak the ancient language again. This time Mahad recognized the words, though he didn't know what they meant. The Pharaoh's magical power increased as a result of the puzzle.

Mahad was surprised when the spirits began to be drawn into the Millennium Puzzle itself. He hadn't expected the Pharaoh would use his own item. He wanted to stop his friend, the Pharaoh already had enough to deal with, and he was sure that the spirits would be harder to contain then the Thief King within the ring around his neck. When the spell ended and all ninety-nine souls were sealed the Pharaoh, to the surprise of no one, collapsed. Both Mahad and Mana caught him almost before his knees gave out, and he didn't pass out this time.

"Thanks," he said wearily, knowing he could never be too thankful for the two friends that now all but carried him back to the horses.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness." Mahad said lightly as he peeked into the his friend's bedchamber, just in case the Pharaoh was sleeping again. Atem looked back at him from the bed he was now sitting in with weary eyes.<p>

"Yes?" he said trying to hide the exhaustion from his voice. It wasn't working very well. Mahad entered the room with a small bowl in his hand.

"Hungry?" He asked before sitting on the bed at his feet. It was just a bowl of grapes, but Atem was grateful for it anyway. It hadn't been that long since he'd eaten, but Mahad figured it couldn't hurt. He'd been doing that a lot in the three days since the victory at Kul Elna, just as Atem had been sleeping a lot since then. The Pharaoh couldn't decide if it was because of the actual spells he had cast and the exhaustion that his ill-adapted body gained from that, or if it was because of the ninety-nine spirits he now had to ignore in his head. Both were quite exhausting.

"I do not know how you make it look so easy." The Pharaoh said plopping a grape in his mouth. "I cannot get them out of my head."

"Well it is a bit easier when it is only one person trying to drive you insane, rather than ninety-nine." Mahad answered sadly, he would have traded his one for Atem's ninety-nine any day, just to give his friend some rest.

"If I do not do something about it they will definitely succeed in that quest." Atem growled at the voices in his head. "You do not think shattering it would work do you?"

"How exactly does one go about shattering it?" the Magician asked.

"It takes a lot of effort. It would not work anyway, that would only make it easier for them to get out." The Pharaoh answered both Mahad's question and his own, he held his head and seemingly forgot about the grapes. "They need to have a reason to stay in there, they are too powerful to be contained by a Millennium Item."

"How could we possibly make them want to stay in there?" It didn't seem possible in the Magician's mind. "Their only goal is revenge, and that cannot be carried out in there." Atem looked at him for a moment as though Mahad had given him an idea, before shaking it off and eating another grape.

"Pharaoh?" Mana walked in, she could hear their voices outside the room, so she knew he was awake.

"Hello, Mana." He greeted giving her a smile, Mahad stood subconsciously feeling awkward with such a relaxed attitude towards the Pharaoh when someone else was in the room, it only took him a moment to sit back down though. No one was more relaxed in the Pharaoh's presence than Mana.

She had been doing great in her studies the past three days. It made Mahad wish he'd told her off a long time ago. Though he was pretty sure it was due to a mixture of his rebuke and his trust that had caused her to respond the way she had. Though why she hadn't realized how much he trusted her before was beyond him.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily. "Or afternoon really. You know it is really weird that we always say good morning when someone wakes up.. even if it is not morning. I mean, it is just so natural to say good morning..."

"Mana, you are rambling." Mahad told her with humor in his eyes.

"Oh, leave her alone, she can ramble if she wants too." Atem rolled his eyes at him. "Besides it is entertaining."

"Excuse me?" she said, not liking the sound of that, Mahad pretended he didn't hear her.

"You will go deaf by the time you are twenty-five if you keep that attitude up." He said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" She called.

"I think I will take my chances." Atem said taking Mana's hand and pulling her to sit beside him.

"Ha!" Mana exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at her master.

"Keep that tongue in your mouth or I will make it disappear." He threatened, she leaned her head on Atem's shoulder and gave her master the most innocent look she could conjure up. Atem laughed, and put an arm around her waist squeezing her closer to him.

"How can you threaten someone this adorable?" He asked pointing to her face.

"Easy, just like this." Mahad said before smacking Mana upside the head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed rubbing her head and glaring at him.

"What? I was merely answering the Pharaoh's question." he replied before pulling off his own innocent smile.

Atem laughed. "Hey, that is pretty good, you almost had me convinced you are not completely insane."

"It looks creepy, you are not supposed to smile! You are supposed to give exasperated sighs and roll your eyes!" Mana added moving so it looked like she was hiding behind Atem. "Pharaoh, make him stop, it is scaring me."

"Oh if you think that's scary, that's nothing, I'll show you how scary I can be." He said before suddenly grabbing her out from behind Atem and tickling her, her squealing only rivaled by Atem's uncontrolled laughter.

The new grape colored stain on the bed would serve as a very strange reminder of their friendship to Mana for many years to come.

* * *

><p>AN) This chapter may take a little bit of effort to believe could fit into canon, but it makes more sense later. It's my best effort to explain why the vengeful undead spirits, that can't die by the way, haven't been doing seemingly anything for the past 3,000/5,000 years. I hope it's okay. I loved the bit at the end though.


	41. The Plan

Chapter 41  
>The Plan<p>

"He is awake, but very weak." One of the healers told the Pharaoh as he entered Shimon's bedchamber, he didn't respond and waved the healer out. He continued to the side of the bed and sat gently on the side.

"I figured it would not be long before you came to visit." Shimon said before even opening his eyes to see who came in. He looked into the boy's eyes, which were filled with sadness, and almost fear. It was odd seeing such a look on the brave child's face.

Atem didn't ask how the elder knew he was there without looking. That kind of thing was normal with Shimon.

"They are telling me you do not have much time left." Atem said looking at the wall unable to look his friend.

Shimon gave a feeble laugh. "Boy, I did not have much time left the day you were born." He said knowing the Pharaoh did not mind being addressed so informally, especially by an elder.

Atem finally turned to face him. "Well I am glad you waited." He said with a small smile.

"I am too, son. I am too." Shimon reached his hand up and rubbed Atem's hair causing the child to laugh.

"At least this time I will have a chance to say goodbye." Atem's gaze drifted off again, and Shimon was unable to respond. His voice caught in his throat. He saw the intention behind the words. He knew the Pharaoh thought highly of him, but to compare his passing to the child's own father's death was more of an honor then he would have ever expected.

"He loved you more than all of Egypt itself." Shimon told the boy with all confidence in its truth.

"I know he did. I have never doubted my father's love towards me. It was so sudden, he seemed healthy the day before, sad, but healthy. I miss him." Atem's gaze fell

"It is not working, you know." The elder said with a small smile on his lips.

"I am sorry?" he asked, though there was a hint of a guilty look on his face.

"Do not think for one moment that I believe your anxiety when you entered the room was caused by the death of your father, or even by my eventual end. Tell me, child, what is truly bothering you that is troubling you so deeply you would hide it from me." The elder placed a hand on Atem's arm in a comforting gesture.

"I do not wish to trouble an already troubled heart and mind," the boy said softly.

"This heart and mind would rather see you share the trouble then to try and face it alone." Atem's gaze lifted into his friend's eyes. He did not wish to share it, but Shimon was right, he needed to talk to someone, and Shimon was the only one who wouldn't try to stop him.

"I am afraid." He finally said though he was unable to find the words to explain why.

"The enemy is defeated, is it not? Why should you be afraid?"

"They are all merely sealed away... only to return some day and continue what they started." Atem rested his head on his hand. "All I have done is delay the inevitable."

"Perhaps, but when they do come back just maybe we will be better equipped to destroy them. Perhaps it was not your destiny to destroy them, simply to give us time to wait for the one who could."

"But I have not even done that correctly. As things stand the spirits of Kul Elna will break free from the seal and continue to torment the people, and it will be soon." Atem fought back a tear as he considered his failure.

"As things stand? I assume you have a plan. You always do, and thus the reason you have not failed. Your journey is not over yet, child." Shimon assured, forcing the boys hand from his forehead and making him look at the elder.

"Yes it is." Atem lost the fight with his tears, very few could say they had seen the Pharaoh cry, but hiding them from Shimon was pointless. Shimon had seen him cry before his father even knew he was a boy.

"What do you mean?" Most people would have tried to stop the tears, to cheer the boy up. Shimon on the other hand knew that tears were healthy, and the Pharaoh didn't do it enough.

"The... The only way to stop them from breaking free is to give them what they want. If what they want is there with them, they will have no reason to fight." He explained no longer able to look at his friend.

"But their goal is..." Shimon closed his eyes as realization dawned on him "you intend to join them."

"It is the only way to stop them, I do not have the knowledge to defeat them. Only the chosen Pharaoh who knows the name of the god guardians and has the power to fuse the three together can can truly end them."

"And at that time will you be free as well?"

"I do not know." Atem admitted.

"I see. If this is the only way then I know you will follow through and there will be no way to stop you. I will not try." Shimon gave the boy a proud smile.

"I do not know if I can do it." Atem said, it wasn't often he doubted his own abilities, and he felt ashamed that he did now, probably at the most crucial time.

"I do, as I said, if it is the only way you will do it, no matter what stands in your way. You are far too stubborn to do otherwise."

"but..."

"Do you take me for a fool, child? I have known you since before your birth, even then you were unyielding."

Atem laughed, he could remember Shimon telling him of some of the troubles he'd put his mother through during the pregnancy. Most of them ended with her telling someone that there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be a boy.

"You do intend to have Mahad cast the spell, right?" Shimon had a smile on his face, glad he could make Atem laugh his troubles away, if even for a moment.

"I do not want to. To put him through that would be cruel on my part, but I can see no other way. I cannot risk attempting it myself, and he is the only one with enough power to do so. But to ask him... it would cause him a pain like no other."

"No, if something bad happened in the process because he did not do it, that would grant him a far worse pain. One that he could never recover from." Shimon corrected. Mahad would need to perform the spell, nothing else would be good enough for the overprotective magician. "I wonder, perhaps, if the gods brought him here for this very purpose. To protect you as you protect everyone else."

"It does not matter why he is here, I do not want to hurt him like this." Atem stood with his back to Shimon. He knew there was no way out of this.

"I suppose it is a choice between the lesser of two evils. Either way he will not escape this ordeal without pain. As the only way to go without him is to sneak out, and that in itself would send him into insanity."

"I know that, but it does not make this any easier."

"But it does make it necessary."

"Yes, it does." Atem bowed his head and gave Shimon a light hug. "I must go, the sooner I get this over with the better."

"Do not fear Atem, someday you will return, I am sure of it. We will never stop waiting for you, your Highness."


	42. The Most Cruel Request

A/N) Reward for reading this chapter is 1 free tissue to be received at he end. You have been warned.

Chapter 42  
>The Most Cruel Request<p>

Mahad was not in a good mood. No one seemed to be this morning, even Mana was acting reserved. No one could understand why, there just seemed to be an aura of sadness around the palace lately. Perhaps Shimon's fate was the cause, although Mahad did not really believe that was the reason. Shimon was no exception to the sadness, even though the elder regarded his own end with a light heart. Surely the aura must come from somewhere else, and if it was to lift the source must be found and removed.

No one he had spoken to this morning knew of the reason for the sadness, and that is why he began to look for the one person he had not spoken to, that in itself being oddly suspicious. Usually he wasn't awake more than a few hours before they spoke.

In fact no one had seen much of the Pharaoh today, or yesterday really. Clearly the young man had much on his mind, what with the ninety-nine others he had to keep in check, but now his worry could no longer be contained.

The fact that Shimon had apparently been the last one to have a lengthy conversation with the young man was not helping him feel better. Normally that would have reassured him, but now...

The worst case scenario in Mahad's mind was the Pharaoh's depression over the eventual death of one of the young man's closest friends. He was nowhere near prepared for the truth.

Mahad gave a slight knock and peeked in the Pharaoh's bedchamber, being cautious in case his friend was sleeping. The Pharaoh wasn't in the room but Mahad slipped in and looked out the balcony door knowing his friend liked to go out in the fresh air when he was troubled or needed to think. He was not surprised to find his friend standing out there.

"I see the troubled air around the palace has not allowed you peace either." Mahad said gently trying to not alarm the young man. It worked as the Pharaoh merely turned to look at him, rather than a giving a frightened jump.

Atem gave a small laugh, but Mahad could find no humor in it.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you would seek me out." The Pharaoh said turning back to the open view of the balcony.

"I had hoped you would come to me." Mahad told him honestly.

"When have I ever done that?" Atem asked only barely turning back to his best friend.

"Never." Mahad answered.

"What gave you the idea that I would?" Atem continued, he was attempting to drag on this conversation and Mahad knew it, though he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't remember a time the Pharaoh had hidden anything from him, or refused to tell him anything, why is he staring now?

"I did not think you would. As I said I merely hoped." He replied with a shrug, and as smile to show the younger man that it was all right.

Atem didn't return the smile.

"You think too highly of me. I would never have the courage to seek you out with a problem such as this." Atem turned fully away from Mahad, almost as a child would hide if they were reprimanded, as though if they couldn't see you, you couldn't see them.

"What then is so terrible that the courage of even the great Pharaoh fails?" Mahad said gently, hoping to reassure his friend, he didn't like seeing this side of the Pharaoh. It saddened him. Atem was the strongest person he knew, emotionally at least. The Pharaoh rarely had anything but the greatest confidence in himself, it was one of the things Mahad admired about him. How he wished he could have half as much confidence in himself. Most people would be in full blown shock to hear the Pharaoh say something like that, to hear him demean himself in any way. Mahad could think of maybe four people that could possibly have seen the Pharaoh in such a state, and the fourth may have been pushing it, as he couldn't remember his friend showing any weakness to the previous Pharaoh.

"You may have to revoke the great from that sentence before the end of the day." Atem said quietly, though he knew Mahad would hear him and turned to face his best friend fully, which in his mind was the bravest thing he'd ever done.

"I highly doubt that, your Highness." Mahad just shook his head to show that he wasn't going to argue about this and allowed the Pharaoh to continue.

"I need to ask you to do something that you will refuse to do... No, Mahad, you will refuse." he said quickly as Mahad looked ready to deny it. "I know you will. In fact I would be a little offended if you didn't refuse. Well more than a little really, and more hurt than offended i suppose." He added stalling a little, Mahad was beginning to look worried, he didn't like where this was going. "But promise me after you refuse you will consider it, and remember it maybe, no it is, the only option available."

"What?"

"Please just promise, you do not have to promise you will do it, just promise that you will consider it after you refuse." Atem begged, hoping Mahad would trust him enough to promise him even this.

"I do not understand, what am I going to refuse?"

"Just promise me."

"You know I do not..."

"Do you trust me?" Atem interrupted.

"Of course." Mahad looked offended at even the implication that he may not trust the Pharaoh.

"Then promise me."

"I..." He was quiet for a momet. "Okay, I promise I will consider it, though I cannot guarantee the results will be as you hope them to."

"It is enough that you will try." Atem nodded looking relieved, though it was quickly replaced by nervousness.

"What could be this bad?" Mahad asked cautiously.

Atem closed his eyes and forced himself to speak.

"I know how to keep the Spirits of Kul Elna within the Millennium Puzzle." The Pharaoh said rather quickly,

"Alright, that is not bad so far. Actually it sounds quite good. What is the catch?" Mahad asked not fooled in the slightest by the seemingly good news. He wasn't foolish enough to think anything good could really come of a conversation like this.

"I have to stay in there with them."

There was silence for a full minute before Mahad found his voice.

"What?"

"I... I need you to seal me inside the Millennium Puzzle." Atem said, never in his life had he found a sentence so difficult to speak.

Mahad took a step back, alarmed. "Are you mad?" he asked without even realizing it was coming out of his mouth, though he didn't take it back when it did.

"Mahad, please just consider it. It is the only way to stop them." Atem begged in a way he'd never done in his entire life.

"No! I will not consider it! You are out of your mind." He accused, Atem had begun to come closer to him, but at the accusation he stopped. He had known Mahad would react this way, but that didn't make it hurt any less. His hesitation gave Mahad enough time to slip away, not running until he reached the hall and not stopping until he opened the door of his own room, slammed it shut behind him and leaned back on it closing his eyes and sliding down the wall.

"You know most kings would not have let you get by with a performance like that."

He jumped, or as close as he could get sitting of the floor, thinking that the Pharaoh had somehow made it back here before him. He quickly stood, flashing his eyes open to see not the Pharaoh but Isis standing there looking at him gently.

"What? What are you talking about? What are you doing in my room?"

"Calm down, no one noticed me come in." She said putting the book she'd been examining back in it's place.

"And that makes it okay?"

"I think we have more important things to talk about. Yes?"

"What?" Mahad's mind was not functioning properly, Isis, of course, understood and spoke gently.

"I know what the Pharaoh asked you."

"What? How?"

"I've known since this morning. I've Seen many things this morning. Almost all of which depend on what you do right now."

"And what? You are going to just sit by and watch?" he said harshly, just barely raising his voice, though not to the extent of yelling.

"No I am not. That is why I am here, Mahad." She replied with the same tone of voice she had before, despite the hostility in his.

"You should not be here! You should be there, he needs help more than I do." He forced the hostility out of his voice, no matter how foolish she was it never felt right to raise his voice at a woman, especially if that woman Isis.

"That is true, but I cannot help him now. Only you can at this point, although at the moment you are doing the exact opposite." She told him, glad that he had calmed himself even a little.

"What? I do not understand." He said helplessly, it wasn't even midday yet and he was exhausted.

"I have seen two possible futures, Mahad, and which one comes to pass depends solely on what you choose right now. The Pharaoh is not insane, Mahad. On the contrary, he is thinking far more clearly than you are at the moment."

"What? Do you..."

"Yes, Mahad, I know exactly what he asked you to do, but there are things I know and he knows that you do not understand at the moment."

"And what exactly is that?" He bit back.

"That no matter what you choose, the Pharaoh will not see the end of summer."

Mahad's eyes went wide.

"He is going to..."

"Not die no. Not technically. Not in the way Shimon will, no, no matter what happens now the Pharaoh's fate is far worse than death."

"What.. but I..." Mahad could make sentences form in his mind, let alone out of his mouth.

"The only thing you can do to help him right now is to ensure his plan succeeds, he will attempt it, even without your help. Mahad, you and he are the only ones powerful enough to do this spell correctly, and he cannot do it on himself."

"What happens if it fails?"

"His soul will be torn apart, damaged beyond repair. The spirits trapped within the Millennium Puzzle will break free and seek the revenge that they could not receive from the royal family. Instead they will seek it in every living being on the planet. The world will eventually fall into chaos and there will be nothing we can do to stop it. This is what will happen if you refuse this request."

Isis walked closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Mahad, if this succeeds, which it will if you agree to do it... if it succeeds the Pharaoh will return to us someday. He will return to us whole and complete, having fulfilled the purpose the gods gave to him long before he was born." a tear fell from Mahad's eyes and he looked away. "I know it is not fair to ask this of you. Why the gods chose such a cruel path I do not know. But it is the only path that can lead to a good end."

Mahad slid back onto the floor. resting his head in his arms he allowed himself to cry, despite the presence of a lady. Isis respectfully busied herself in looking through his bookshelf to give him some privacy. Allowing him to have as much time as she could give him.

Isis placed an arm around his shoulders when she could wait no longer and whispered gently, "I know you are upset, and you have every right to be, but as upset as you are I believe there is one person in this palace more upset than you, and I think he needs a friend right now." Mahad looked up slightly.

"I also believe he needs to know his best friend will be beside him till the very end, no matter what that end is. Do you agree?"

* * *

><p>AN) Here is your free tissue. *hands tissue*

It's sad I know, but the end is a little happy... right? Right?

I'm sorry.


	43. The Will to Die

Chapter 43  
>The Will to Die<p>

Mahad found the Pharaoh sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped tight around himself when he entered the king's room without so much as a knock.

The Pharaoh looked up into the eyes of his best friend when he heard him enter. Mahad was unnerved by the dry eyes looking at him. After something such as that wasn't it normal to cry?

Atem wanted so bad to look away, but he couldn't, he found hope in the other's eyes. What he was hoping for he wasn't exactly sure, but he found hope.

"You..." Atem began, unable to stand waiting for his response.

"It does not really matter what I say does it. You are going to go out there and destroy yourself even if I say no." his voice came out harsher than he intended but he didn't apologize, he'd already made his choice.

"I... I have to... but I can not..." Atem rested his head so his fists were covering his eyes as he finally began to cry. Mahad didn't even attempt to hide his own tears and with a boldness that he had only ever seen in Mana he walked over and sat beside the Pharaoh on the bed and put his arm around the shoulder of the one person he believed deserved to live forever. This morning he would have never considered doing such a thing without an invitation.

Pushing this newfound boldness to it's limits he pulled his friend closer and said softly, "I will not let anyone hurt you. Never." Atem lifted his head a little but did not look at Mahad. Mahad closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Not even whatever idiot you find to fail one stupid spell."

Mahad was surprised when he felt Atem pull away.

"You do not understand! I have to do this, I do not care if you somehow get rid of every magician in the world! I have to do this!" He argued, not understanding what Mahad meant.

"I know." Mahad replied causing Atem to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know. I cannot stop you. No matter how hard I try you will find a way, and you will more than likely make things even worse than they already are by trying."

"I..."

"I promised you I would protect you when we were younger. Unfortunately, I think I have ultimately failed at that promise, but even I can not compete against the gods, and apparently this is what they want. So I... I suppose the only way to protect you now is... is to destroy you myself." Mahad looked away unable to look at his friend any longer. His voice wasn't even trying to sound strong anymore.

Atem just looked at him for the longest time.

"You will do it then?" He managed to ask his voice shaking.

Mahad stood and took a step to stand right in front of him before holding his shoulders and saying, "I will follow to the end, and maybe even longer. Even if that end is by my own hands."

Atem seemed to collapse into Mahad, feeling the oddest mixture of fear and relief. He had never been more glad that he'd met Mahad, it was great to know that he didn't have to face this final trial alone.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, they were sure the others were looking for them, a few had knocked on the door though none had peeked in, only Mana and Mahad had (in Mana's case self-granted) permission to do that. Neither of them were willing to leave the room. Though they were no longer touching, Mahad figured it wasn't a good idea in case one of them gave into concern and chose to come in anyway, Atem half-heartedly agreed. Mahad still sat at the end of the bed and Atem faced him as though they were talking, though they actually weren't. There really was nothing left to say, the silence wasn't awkward even though they both were looking for something to say. They weren't sure really how much time they had left and they didn't want to spend it in silence.<p>

"What about the others? Are we going to tell them? Isis already knows." Mahad asked, not really the conversation he wanted to have, but important nonetheless.

"I am not surprised she knows. I do not think we should tell them any more than necessary. Isis will tell them if we misjudge what is necessary."

"What is necessary?"

"That we are leaving, not much else. When you come back you can say somthing about a sand storm or something, whatever. No one will really suspect anything I'm sure. Not with Aknadin gone and Seto actually coming to respect you."

"You do not seriously believe I could return without you." Mahad looked in his eyes.

"You have to come back. Mana..."

"Is doing just fine on her own now." Mahad interrupted. "And the others can make due without me even more than she can."

"What exactly do you intend to do out in the middle of the desert, alone, for the rest of your life?"

"I will figure that out when I get there."

"Mahad." Atem added an exasperated tone to his voice.

"You will be gone, you can not do anything about it."

"This is revenge, you are getting me back for this by following me. I should have known."

"Yes, you really should have." Mahad forced a small smile. "You are starting to slack off in your old age."

"Old?... I am old? When exactly did eighteen summers become old? And do not forget who is turning twenty two in two months."

"Chances are I will not ever see twenty two, I get to stay twenty one forever."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Have not decided yet." Mahad answered, glad that this hadn't completely ruined their happiness.

"Okay, we are joking about our deaths I think we are okay enough to leave the room." Atem said with a smile that spoke of pity and unbelief in what just happened. Mahad gave a slight chuckle and stood, his facial expression closely resembled his friend's. Mahad exited the room and turned around to hold the curtain open for the Pharaoh before noticing the Pharaoh had stopped with a tortured expression on his face.

"What?" Mahad said with worry dripping out of his voice. Atem only whispered one word.

"Mana."

Somehow Atem was going to have to say a permanent goodbye to the only girl he'd ever loved, and do it without breaking his will to die.

* * *

><p>AN) this chapter is way to short. It didn't seem this short when I wrote it. Grrr.

Oh well Have a Merry Christmas.


	44. Goodbyes

Chapter 44  
>Goodbyes<p>

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Seto asked looking from Mahad to the Pharaoh and back. "We just got back, there are things to do, we have to..."

"All things you know how to do, and can do without me." The Pharaoh smiled a small smile at him, almost an apology. "It will not be long, I- I just need a break, I need to go somewhere, away from here. Just for a while, please understand." He said, not that Seto really had any choice in whether he went or not.

"At least take some of the guard with you." Seto trusted Mahad, he knew Mahad would give his life to protect the Pharaoh, but he didn't like the thought that the magician might have to do just that.

"Seto, the threat is gone. We stopped it, it is safe. Mahad is more than enough."

"I know but..." He tried again.

"Seto, Mahad is enough." The Pharaoh confirmed. Seto sighed he knew full well that nothing he said would make a difference, he just didn't understand why the Pharaoh had to leave now. Everything was finally settling down. "Thank you, Seto." The Pharaoh said with a light smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The sight of it made Seto nervous, though he couldn't explain why.

"Thank me by returning quickly." Seto replied turning to walk in the opposite direction and rubbing the bridge of his nose, as though that would help relieve his stress.

The Pharaoh watched him go, wishing that he could fulfil that request. He turned to Mahad and closed his eyes, he needed to keep going, he needed to speak with Isis, and he needed to talk to Mana... but at the same time he didn't want to take even one step that would bring him closer to either of those two goals.

Mahad placed a gentle hand on his back and gave him a light push in the direction he needed to go, giving Atem the strength he needed to walk. Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew full well what the other was thinking, and they walked in silence until they reached the library where Isis turned to face them.

"When are you leaving?" She asked knowingly. Sometimes she wondered if her life would be easier without her knowledge of the future.

Atem closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again... "This is goodbye." He said, answer enough in itself.

"So soon?" Part of her still desired to stop him, even though she knew the consequences.

"I would rather not drag it out, I do not trust my own courage enough for that."

She nodded, yes, her life would be much easier if she didn't know the future. "Who have you told?"

"No one besides Mahad. I intend to leave Seto a note... He will hate me for it though." The regret on the Pharaoh's face was plain as day.

"Perhaps at first, but he will honor your memory." She comforted, knowing Seto's loyalty would allow nothing less. "He will make a decent king... though he will never be able to live up to his predecessor."

"I cannot say much about that. I did not really have much time to leave a legacy."

At this Mahad gave a light laugh.

"And yet you did it anyway." He said with a smile.

"I would like to think the people would remember me..." Atem said humbly his gaze falling to the ground.

"That is, if you were going to allow them too." Isis gave him a saddened look, and he turned away a hint of shame on his face.

"What?" Mahad asked, the Pharaoh had conveniently forgotten to mention that.

Atem gave a sigh, he hadn't actually intended to tell Mahad that part of the plan, but Isis usually knew what was best, all things considering.

"I used my name as the password to seal the Dark One away." The Pharaoh began, "I cannot risk anyone learning the password, so I am going to ask Seto to wipe all hints of my existence away..."

"What!" Mahad exclaimed, to erase all records of a mans life... "But then..."

"It will be as though I never existed. Yes, Mahad, I know. Even I will know nothing of what I am, Zork must never return to the mortal world. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure he does not." Atem told his friend, continuing to stare in a different direction.

"But not all records of you bare your name. Why destroy them all?"

Atem finally turned to face Mahad. "Best not to give them any hints... I suppose it is just be being overly cautious... something I, no doubt, picked up from you." The young Pharaoh gave Mahad a smile.

"Well, at least you learned something from all the time you spent with me." Mahad replied, returning the smile even though he didn't really feel like doing so.

"I have learned much from you, Mahad. And even now I will continue to do so until I breath my last." Atem said before turning back to Isis. "Please tell them I am sorry. I sorely wish I could tell them myself."

"Of course." She answered.

"And do not let Seto become bitter, he is going to need much strength to lead these people with so little training."

"He will be fine, do not concern yourself. He is a strong man." She replied.

"I know he is strong, I just wish he had a little more joy in his life." The Pharaoh looked at Mahad, he and Seto had finally began to respect each other, Atem felt tremendous guilt for taking that away from them.

"I have already seen the future, my King. Seto will find joy, in fact I can see a beautiful girl with long white hair in his future." Isis said with a wink, Atem's eyes widened, as did Mahad's.

"Seto will marry?" The Pharaoh said in surprise, of all the guardians, Seto seemed the least likely.

"Every king needs an heir." She said, glad to give at least a little bit of good news in these troubling circumstances.

"And he was making fun of me for..." Mahad said quickly before trailing off, realizing what exactly he'd been about to say.

"For what?" Atem prompted with a slight smirk.

"Nothing," he said quickly before walking out of the room, just as quickly.

Atem gave a slight laugh and turned back to Isis whose smile faded when a tear fell from her eyes.

"We... I will miss you, your Highness." She said sadly bowing to him for the last time. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, silently directing her to stand before, choosing to ignore propriety for just a moment, giving her a small hug.

"I will miss you too, even if I do not recognize it." He said as she gave him a hug back.

And without looking back the left the library, knowing full well just how true it was.

* * *

><p>AN) Sorry about the cruddy chapter... the writing style of this story is a bit different then my Harry Potter story, which is what i took a break from this to work on, so it's a little different trying to get back into the groove of this one. _

The next chapter will be better... even if I have to write it twenty times.


	45. To Love and to Lose

Chapter 45  
>To Love and to Lose<p>

Mana was not in her room, nor was she in the kitchen, and as they searched for her the Pharaoh could feel his courage failing... What could he say that could possibly make her feel better, how could he possibly even begin to tell her... Should he tell her he loved her? Or would that only make things more painful for her. Should he tell her he isn't coming back?...

Yes. He had to tell her the truth. He could not allow his last words to her be a lie, for that would be a cruelty far worse than death. She would never forgive him if he lied to her now. He would never forgive himself if he lied to her now.

"Here she is." Mahad said gently, sensing her presence in the garden as they entered.

Well at least she'd be surrounded by beauty when he ripped her heart out...

"Shall I prepare the horses? Or would you rather I stay?" Mahad asked, making it clear neither option was preferable.

"You may go," the Pharaoh replied, he would have liked some support, but he didn't want an audience.

He walked through the garden slowly not stopping to look at the flowers, though he wouldn't have minded the distraction, before he found her kneeling by a lily pond poking at one of the blue lily buds with her staff.

She sensed him coming and turned partially to him, though she did not stand.

"Master Mahad was looking for you." She told him with a smile, she'd been a little nervous when her master mentioned he hadn't seen the Pharaoh all day.

"He found me." Atem said forcing his legs to move so he could kneel beside her. She seemed a little surprised, it wasn't often you saw the Great Pharaoh of Egypt sitting in the dirt, but she didn't say anything and returned to poking the lily bud.

"The spell is supposed to make it open." She explained, with frustration in her voice. "But it is not working, as usual." She sighed. He watched her for a moment before answering. His hesitation was long enough to earn him a curious look from his friend.

"Perhaps it's better if it does not open. In opening it now it may lose some of its beauty." He looked away from her and reached out to touch one of the white lilies. The pool had both white and blue lily, the purpose was that the blue lily opened in the morning and closed at night while the white closed in the morning and opened at night, putting both in the same pool of water was to ensure that no matter what time of day or night it would always be beautiful.

They would always close knowing that there was something behind to take its place.

The thought brought him a little comfort to his grieving mind.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh? You seem a little out of it," she asked moving so that she could see his face, which looked a little pale.

He thought about the answer carefully before responding. "No, I am not, and I do not know that I ever will be truly alright again." He closed his eyes, desperately wishing he could have just said yes.

"What? What is it? The spirits again?" She asked giving him a concerned look and reaching to gently touch his arm. The feel of her touch caused a tear to fall from his eye, and her worry grew.

He stood prompting her to do the same, she complied not liking the way he was acting in the slightest.

"Pharaoh?" She began, though she could not find a sentence to speak. He responded by bringing her closer to him and embracing her in a way he had never held anyone before. She gave a slight gasp in surprise but said nothing, eventually when it became clear he wasn't going to let go anytime soon she wrapped her arms around him as well.

For a while she did nothing, simply allowed him to hold her and holding him back. She was surprised by his sudden need for physical contact, although not entirely unhappy. She'd always loved hugging him, even when she was a kid she never felt better than when she had her arms around him or he had her hand in his hand. In more recent years she'd found that the feeling changed. She still enjoyed it immensely, but it just felt different, he'd put his hand on her shoulder and the skin under his hand would feel warm, almost like a fire... he'd pat her on the back and she'd wish that his hand would never leave.

And it wasn't just his touch that had changed. She'd catch herself thinking about him more often, and thinking things that she never would have as a child. One time she'd caught herself thinking about the outfit he'd been wearing that day for over two hours! Mana's attention span usually rarely lasted half an hour... let alone two full hours.

She'd started dreaming about him too... but she liked to pretend that didn't happen.

"I am sorry." He whispered in her ear finally finding his voice. He opened his eyes again and attempted to force himself to pull away, but found the task too difficult to fully accomplish, as a result they were now approximately six inches apart with their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Do not be sorry." She said giving a reassuring smile, "You know I do not mind hugs."

"Not for this." He said tightening his hold on her as if to tell her what he was referring to. "Never for this."

"What then? Please tell me what is wrong so I can help." She would do anything to make him better. She'd always been able to make him smile, no matter what he was sad about.

"Mana... I- I." He began but couldn't find the words, tears now falling freely. "This time there is nothing you can do."

She gave him a teasing smile. "I am insulted, Pharaoh, after all this time you doubt my ability to make you laugh until you can no longer stand up. In fact, I can think of one story I know would do the trick. It was a couple weeks ago, Mahad..."

"Mana, please." Atem interrupted, his expression filled with pain. It was obvious even to Mana that he had to force himself to continue speaking. "Mana, I am leaving."

Her smile faded and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Leaving? Where are you going?" She asked not understanding what was wrong with going on a trip.

He took a step back so they were simply holding hands now, and he allowed his gaze to fall to their hands. He didn't answer the question, he couldn't risk her following them, she had to stay here, to stay safe.

"I am not coming back." He told her, knowing what the real question in her mind was. There was surprise on her face as it sunk in before being replaced with an even stronger confusion.

"What do you mean you are not coming back? Why would you not come back? I do not understand." She asked moving to try and look him in the eye but he avoided the contact. His body was tense and his grip on her hands were tight, though not painfully so. He didn't allow himself to hurt her.

"The spirits of Kul Elna are too strong to be contained in the Millennium Items. If I do not do this they will break free and continue to seek their revenge." Atem explained slowly, his heart pained by every word. "If I do not go the world will suffer."

She shook her head, still very confused, but he was clearly avoiding telling her where he was going so she didn't bother asking again.

"When are we leaving?" She asked instead, he winced at her usage of the word 'we.' He had to convince her to let him go, it was next to impossible while he was praying for a way that she could come as well.

He didn't reply for the longest time, he stood there with his head bowed as the tears continued to fall. Before he replied he pulled her back into a hug and a sob forced itself out.

"Mana..." He began when he managed to breath enough to speak, his voice cracked at the words. "Mana, you are not coming with me."

To his surprise she pushed him off her, not even holding his hand any longer. "What do you mean I am not coming? Of course I am coming. Why would I not come?" She sounded almost angry.

Her words only intensified the pain in his heart. His eyes closed tightly as he tried to explain.

"I cannot let you come.." He said honestly, not willing to tell her he didn't want her to come, though that would be the most effective thing to say. It would hurt her even more than he already was, and it was a lie. "You must stay here, Seto will need you..."

"Forget Seto! I do not care about Seto! I care about you." She said not even attempting to keep her voice down.

"I need you to understand... Please, Mana, I need to know you are here, safe. I cannot let anything hurt you." He pleaded, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Stop treating me like a child!" She demanded.

"I am not treating you like a child, Mana, please..." He grabbed her shoulders, desperately trying to make her understand, but she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Yes you are! Why else would you be guarding me like this!" She accused, it wasn't really a question but he answered anyway.

"Because I love you!" His eyes boring into her own he reached to touch her arm, but didn't make contact, afraid she would pull away from him again.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as though she was going to speak but couldn't find the words. She took a slight step back, almost unable to believe his words.

"Please, Mana, you must let me go without you. I want you to come, I want you to be with me so badly, the very thought of leaving without you is unbearable, but you must let me go." He begged, barely able to get the words out through the tears.

"I- I" She started to choke out, tears now beginning to fall from her own eyes. She stepped close to him and leaned into his chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her and his face burrowing into her hair.

"Please..."

"I- I do not want you to go!" She cried into his shoulder, it came out rather quickly despite the stutter.

"I have to, Mana, I am so sorry." He replied though her hair muffled it a little.

"No, you cannot leave. I will not let you!" she yelled, putting her arms around him as though to prove her point.

"Mana, please..." He pleaded one more time. He'd known full well she'd do this, he couldn't decide whether he should be happy she cared, or be sad that he had to force this.

"No, I- I want you to be safe too! Why does that never seem to matter to anyone? I want you to stay also..." She tightened her grip as her sobs shook her.

"I am sorry, I wish..." He began, but she interrupted him.

"Just because you say you love me I am supposed to be okay with it." She argued, pausing as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you too, but that is not going to stop you, is it."

His body tensed and his grip on her tightened before his eyes closed even tighter and he attempted to hide in her hair, the pain in his heart growing impossibly stronger.

"I am sorry." He repeated, though he was sure she couldn't be hurting as much as he was at this moment, this was the kind of heartbreak that kills.

"I will not let you go, even if I have to use magic, I will not let you go." She said, anger in her voice. Surely he couldn't have expected her to take this without a fight.

He was silent for a moment, before he pulled away just enough that he could make eye contact. There was determination in her eyes, and he knew with sudden clarity that she'd let the whole world burn before she let him go.

He gave her the first genuine smile he'd had all day and rested his forehead against hers. "I know." He said gently before closing the gap between them.

Her eyes flashed wide when she felt his lips touch her own before her surprise melted into a feeling she didn't even recognize. Melting, that was a good word to describe what she felt as his hand moved through her hair, not restricting her movement, but holding her so she didn't fall, as she was so prone to do even when her brain was working correctly.

Which it most certainly was not doing right now.

She managed to move her arms to rest on his shoulders, but really her clouded mind could allow nothing else, except to simply enjoy her first kiss.

He expected nothing less. Perhaps he'd even been counting on it, he thought as he broke the kiss for only a fraction of a second before returning his lips to hers.

He didn't want this kiss to be the same as the first.

This kiss would be their last.

Unnoticed by her distracted mind the hand in her hair moved till his thumb could reach her temple and words ran through his mind.

She gasped her mind sensing the spell despite her distraction, but it was too late, unconsciousness found her before her mind had time to process what he'd done.

He didn't give her now limp body a chance to fall before picking her up and carrying her to the nearest bench. He gently put her down and fell to his knees beside her, resting his arms and head beside her on the bench he allowed himself to cry freely, not caring in the slightest that someone might come and see him there.

Whether or not it was good that no one came even he did not know.

* * *

><p>AN) Sadness! *cries* This chapter was difficult, though not in terms of story, as I've had most of it planned out a long time ago, but in terms of actually writing... Normally I just can't get the story from my head to come out... this time the story was there I just couldn't find the right words without using the same ones over and over. I actually had to research how to write emotion just because what I already knew wasn't good enough... I've never written such an emotional chapter/story in my life. _

I've never written a kiss scene before either. That was hard... this chapter had a lot of firsts for me. Figures my first kiss scene is depressing.

And on an off topic I absolutely hate the word bench... I looked for like ten minutes for another word to put there, something that sounded a little more elegant.. but I couldn't find anything! grrrrrrr

Poor Mana, she's gonna be ticked when she wakes up... and poor Seto and Isis who's gonna have to put up with her when she wakes.


	46. Inheritance

Chapter 47

Inheritance

"You should rest, you are going to need it tomorrow." Atem said quietly poking the fire they had built to keep out the nighttime chill of the desert, more out of a lack of anything to do then the fire actually needing it.

Mahad gave a humorless chuckle from where he stood leaning against one of the horses, arms folded looking off into the distance.. "I will find no rest here. Or possibly ever again, what about you? Could you actually sleep if you weren't so busy trying to convince me to sleep?"

Atem didn't answer, there was no reason to when Mahad already knew the answer.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" The Pharaoh asked changing the subject. Mahad figured he was trying to distract himself through conversation and obliged him, though the magician didn't feel like chatting at the moment.

"Mana? Probably a little. Not nearly as angry as she probably is with me. I did not say goodbye."

"I am sorry, that is my fault." Atem said with obvious guilt.

"You did not have much of a choice, she would have never let you go." Mahad said calmly, not wanting the Pharaoh's last night to be one of regret. "It must have been difficult, I am sure."

"I hope she will forgive me."

"Perhaps someday we will be able to apologize to her together." Mahad gave his friend a small smile.

Atem smiled back, "I would like that." he replied, though he didn't believe he'd ever have the chance. He might as well pretend, it wasn't like it was going to hurt anything anyway. It wasn't like things could get any worse.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he is gone! He can not be gone!" Mana screamed as loud as her voice could possibly go, naturally anyway, she'd wait until Seto had made his lame excuse before adding amplifying magic.<p>

"He told me he was leaving..." Seto began but was unable to explain before being interrupted by the young magician.

"Why did you not stop him!? You are telling me that you just let him go!"

"If you would shut up and actually listen I will answer your questions!" he exclaimed, he rarely rose his voice, but she'd interrupted him enough times to make anyone angry. She did grow quiet, but it didn't knock the angry look on her face. Isis couldn't help but give a small giggle, and Karim had a small smile, as though it was painful, Shada wasn't fazed however.

"As I was saying. He let me know he was leaving, and that Mahad was going with him... However, he implied that it would be a short trip. I was not expecting anything like this." Seto's voice grew weak and his gaze fell, as did everyone else's.

"I do not understand." Shada said quietly, "You said he left you a letter, but what did it say, he seemed fine to me, I mean, I knew he was struggling with the millenium puzzle, but he was so strong. Could he really not be able to contain them?"

"He is strong." Isis replied, emphasizing the present pronoun, not happy with Shada's use of the past-tense to describe their king. "But there is no mortal man who can resist the power of ninety-nine vengeful spirits on his own. His power to last as long as he has is a testament to his strength of will."

"You knew he was leaving..." Seto accused, a betrayed look on his face. "Why did you not say something?"

Isis sighed. "Yes, I did know." She began, resulting in the other adopting similar looks of betrayal, along with an exclamation from Mana. "And yes, I did keep it a secret willingly, in fact I even aided in his departure. I Saw his future and I made my decision accordingly. If I had told even one of you all of you would have held him back."

"Of course we would have, he's our king! It is our job to protect him!" Karim exclaimed, speaking for the first time since he'd learned of the Pharaoh's departure.

"We can no longer protect our Pharaoh. He is beyond our aid. All we can do for him now is to ensure that his people are safe and our heirs are ready to meet him when he returns."

"How can we just go along with that. We should be searching for him right now!" Karim replied turning to Seto. With the Pharaoh gone Seto was the only heir to the royal bloodline, and as such was the only one who could rule. The newly-realized prince sat on the stairs leading to the throne with his head resting on his hands, unable to justify sitting on a throne that wasn't his and would never be. Even if the Pharaoh didn't return for another hundred years and loathing the hard choice that lay before him.

"Seto, you know as well as I that searching for him would only hinder his destiny and put our troops in danger." Isis reminded, trying to be the voice of reason among her peers, it was her usual role, but this time there was more at stake.

"We can not just leave him out there! I must agree with Karim, we need our king! What kind of priests would we be if we just let him run off like that!" Shada added, unable to keep his voice calm at a time like this.

"We would be doing him a favor." Isis defended.

"We would be killing him!"

"Enough!" Seto exclaimed, breaking up the argument before it got past the point of no return. "Shada, I will not condone yelling at a lady, this is not her decision to make, it is mine."

They both turned to face him, Shada giving a quick apology for letting his anger and worry get out of control.

"Seto..." Isis began but did not continue, whatever Seto decided now there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

"What about you, Mana, you have been surprisingly quiet for longer than expected."

Mana simply looked at him for a moment, before finally beginning to cry. She dropped to her knees and covered her face and cried.

A look of pain fell on everyone's faces, Mana had reacted almost violently when she'd awoken and found her best friend gone, but somehow it just hadn't really sunk in to the others how much pain she must have really been feeling. The Pharaoh had personally given her a permanent goodbye, but she'd been powerless to stop him, and now her two best friends in the entire world, no, more than that, the man she'd fallen in love with and the closest thing she'd had to a father were now just gone. And she would never see them again.

Seto stood, walked slowly to the broken girl and knelt beside her placing a hand on her back. Gently rubbing her back until she was able to settle her sobs.

"He loved you, you know." He whispered gently, when he was sure she could hear him. "The only thing he asked of me in his letter was to take care of you."

"I know." she managed to reply.

"I know it will not be everything you had hoped it would be, but I would be honored if you would succeed your master as one of the high priests."

Mana turned to him surprise in her eyes. "Really?" she sniffed before lowering her gaze again. "You do not want me, I am rubbish at magic."

Seto gave a slight chuckle. "On the contrary, I think you are more than adequate. After all how could Mahad's best student be anything but the best. You do your master a dishonor by doubting yourself like that." He stood giving her a slightly disapproving look.

Her gaze returned her eyes brighter than they'd been all day. "You are right. I have to be better than average. After all I was trained by the best." she said not exactly happily, but it was definitely an improvement.

"That is right. And Mahad is not someone who leaves something undone, his willingness to leave proves that you are able to continue what he began, as the first and only Magician Priest, he could not leave with the position unfilled."

Mana nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. "The Pharaoh trusts me too, he always knew I could do it. He would always defend me when Master Mahad was ready to give up... plus he loves me." she added quietly her eyes closing as she accepted her new purpose in life. To be everything her master and her best friend wanted her to be, and maybe even rise above what they ever expected.

"She's not the only one he trusted." Seto said calmly, his gaze turning from Mana, to the priests. "The Pharaoh trusted us to take care of his people until his return, I would never be able to face him if we failed that mission in an attempt to find him when he so clearly does not wish to be found. It is up to us to ensure the safety he fought so hard to give Egypt is not wasted.

Our King will return to us one day, we need to ensure that there is still an Egypt for him to return to."

* * *

><p>AN) Sorry about the long hiatus. The truth is that in general I really don't like Yugioh anymore. I still love this part, the ancient Egypt characters and the parts of the plot that don't involve me being very confused and dumb magical board games in the sky. I just wish I could like the rest of the story also. *Sigh*

And with these last few chapters being so emotional It really takes it really takes a lot of thought, time, and heart to really make it work, I'm having trouble sitting down and writing without much inspiration, since I obviously can't go back and watch the anime to get back into it as I just keep laughing at the ridiculousness of half the stuff the characters do and face-palm at half the stuff the characters do. If it wasn't for the ancient Egypt part I'd drop Yugioh without a thought.

But I love the Egyptian characters so much! I mean seriously, I want to marry Mahad so much! Why can't he be real! *sob.*

Anyway, I digress, I'll try to have the next one up sooner.


End file.
